Chasing A Ghost
by supagal
Summary: She always wanted to know more about Kakashi's past. Who knew a simple picture would have her chasing a ghost?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

It started with a picture.

A simple picture of him when he was just sixteen. There was nothing particularly special about this picture; it was just like any other picture a teenager might take, a group of friends enjoying a night out. Regardless of this fact something about it mesmerised Sakura. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but there was definitely something there pulling her in, telling her to look closer.

She had stumbled across it when Tsunade had her help update the vast number of shinobi files that had been cluttering her desk for the past three weeks. It had slipped out as she had picked up the rather substantial and messy file on her sensei, she had been desperately hoping she would get a peek at Kakashi's file. It had become accepted within team seven that their sensei's past would remain hazy due to his unwillingness to divulge any information about it, and for her to have the opportunity to do a little snooping had made Sakura giddy.

She had just lifted the file of the desk when the photo fluttered out, and landed face down on the floor. She had given in an unimpressed look due to its audacity of falling away from the rest of the file, and with an annoyed sigh had bent down to collect it. As her fingers gripped one of the corners she noticed neat handwriting across the back of the picture. She drank in the message that said:

"Best days of my life. Remember what you promised, Love Rin"

With a sudden curiosity Sakura had flipped the picture over, and she was greeted with the sight of a group of teenage ninja, and after a moment she realised with a start that she recognised most of the group. On the end at the left was a surprisingly curve absent Kurenai, then a fresh faced looking Anko, followed by a beardless Asuma and a short haired Genma. Her eyes moved over the picture to take in the spitting image of Lee, before settling on a petite girl with a brown bob and a lean boy with the most hauntingly beautiful face she had ever seen. Her eyes roamed over his face and she noticed with an even greater start that said beautiful boy was none other than her sensei.

Her eyes had fluttered over the picture taking in every detail of him as she could, starting from the very tips of his shoes. Her eyes followed the long line of his legs upward, noticing how lanky he seemed, as if he hadn't quite grown into his height yet. She noticed with a slight blush the jagged shape of protruding hip bones from his low slung trousers, and the way his collar bones jutted out from under thin skin to frame slender shoulders. Her eyes moved back up to his face to relish in the sight of his exposed face, the high cheekbones, defined jaw and piercing eyes, all framed by a stylishly messy mop of hair.

She decided immediately that there was no two ways about it, he was perfect. She marvelled over her find in silence and had nearly died from heart failure when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She had looked up sharply to see Tsunade gazing at the photo with a slight smile from over her shoulder.

"Ah, I remember that night. The end of the war had been announced formally, and these muppets were on their way out to celebrate." Tsunade recalled fondly, before a chuckle gathered in her throat.

"Look at that bag of bones, and those legs! Thank God the rest of his body caught up and he filled out a bit eh?" Tsunade laughed as she pointed at Kakashi. Her laughter caught in her throat and a new saddened smile graced her features.

"They were so happy then." She said softly before she had begun moving away to the door. Sakura had looked after her confused, with about a thousand questions forming about the picture alone.

"I'm going for lunch, enjoy that file but I warn you it will produce more questions than answers." Tsunade called over her shoulder. Sakura opened her mouth only to be sharply cut off.

"Answers that aren't mine to give." Tsunade said giving her a meaningful look. Sakura nodded looking slightly discouraged, how would she ever convince him to tell about all this?

"Give old bag of bones a chance, you never know he might open up easier then you think." Tsunade offered, cheerfully smiling at her apprentice, watching her as she stared back down at the photo. Tsunade had quickly turned back to the door, grabbing the handle in one swift movement before pausing.

"Oh and Sakura, try not to become too obsessed with the boy in the photo, he's grown up a lot since then it's not healthy to pursue a ghost."

Sakura looked up sharply to see the door close and Tsunade disappear from sight.

She had let out a slight sigh before picking up the file, healthy or not she knew it was too late.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sakura could practically feel her finger tips burning in anticipation as she peeled back the opening cover of Kakashi Hatake's file. She didn't know if it was the fact that she was looking at classified information, or if it was the fact that this classified information was about her sensei, but Sakura felt a burst of adrenaline as she began to read the first page.

The first section was the standard information found in all shinobi files such as name, date of birth, blood type, rank and so on. Even though this information was bland and data Sakura already knew, she felt that she couldn't afford to miss out on any detail of this man's life. That even the smallest most insignificant line of writing in this file could provide some clue to understanding the beautiful boy she saw in the picture.

She bit her lip as she took in the compulsory, maskless mug shot clipped next to the basic personal information. It looked recent as the face staring back at her was the one she had grown accustomed to. The scar looked faded a painful but suppressed reminder of a past tragedy, and there was a sharpness hidden in the sleepy expression that suggested years of seeing and feeling too much. A sharpness that hinted at the weight of a terrible knowledge. A knowledge which the boy in the other photo had yet to experience to a full extent. Even with this sharpness Kakashi still retains his youthful, near perfect facial arrangement, and Sakura has to hold back a growl of annoyance.

How is it this man can look so good in a mug shot Polaroid picture? Sakura's own file photo was updated only a few months ago, and had produced an image of a slightly crossed eyed, grumpy looking girl. Sakura quickly pulled her eyes away, knowing if she didn't she would sit and analyse that one photo all day. She began to read the block of writing directly below and noticed with a pang of sadness the statement:

"Mother died due to complications after child birth."

A frown developed across her brown as she re-read the line. She couldn't imagine her life without her mother; she was her strength and was able to pick her up from even the most horrific of crashes in her life, to be without her was something Sakura just couldn't wrap her mind around. There was little information about Kakashi's time at the academy, simply comments of his developing genius and his impressive graduation aged only six. Sakura thought back to when she was six, and memories of playing with pony dolls, plating hair and sitting on her father's shoulders rushed back to her.

A far cry from the six year old boy in the photo she held now. The young Kakashi depicted was stood with The Third Hokage, a couple of elders and what Sakura presumed to be his father. What Sakura believed to be Kakashi's father had placed a proud hand on his son's head, and the young Kakashi had tipped his head to look up and smile at his father. Next to the picture was the headline, "Prodigy becomes chunin aged six."

Sakura quickly realised that the newspaper clipping had served more than to report Kakashi's genius and potential. It had managed to capture a truly genuine moment between a proud father and his son. The raw pride and happiness Sakura felt through the photograph made a feeling of contentment settle on her chest. And a small smile played on her lips as she thought of her own father, and his moments of pride when she achieved her own goals.

The smile quickly fell as she turned the page and saw a grim picture of a young Kakashi stood in front of a grave clinging to an umbrella with his eyes downcast. Her eyes flickered across words such as "disgraced", "failed" and "dishonour". And finally the word "seppuku". A slow anger and grief began to well in Sakura's throat, anger for what the village caused and grief for the young Kakashi in the photo, orphaned aged seven.

"I can't believe you're still here." Tsunade remarks as she closes her door behind her, eyebrows raised in slight disbelief. Sakura jostles slightly, turning her head sharply toward Tsunade.

"I thought you would have scampered by now. Remember it was who you requested the afternoon off to train with your team." Tsunade said as she slid into her chair.

Sakura's body ran cold for a moment before she looked hastily at the clock. In an instant she was on her feet barrelling toward the door.

"Ah! I'm going to be late! Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Hey remember I want you here bright and early to sort out the rest of those files!" Tsunade called after her.

Sakura felt a small amount of relief as she flew down the streets of Konoha toward the training grounds. She always loved the feeling of release she felt when she ran, especially after a day stuffed up in the Hokage tower.

When the training ground came into view Sakura was greeted with the sight of Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto greeted her with his usual rush of energetic, vibrant chatter, whereas Sasuke's only acknowledgment of her was his gaze slightly lifting from the rock he had been kicking.

"Hey Sakura how come your late? I thought sensei might even get here before you!" Naruto said quickly whilst beaming at her.

Sakura gave a bashful smile as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. She didn't really want them to know her absence had been due to fawning over their sensei's file, the incessant questions that would be fired off by Naruto simply wouldn't be worth it. Besides, she didn't want to share what she knew. It seemed too special to just chat about without thought, and it made Sakura feel unique knowing she was one of only a few people who had seen that file.

"Yeah I guess I must have just lost track of time."

Naruto seemed pleased with this response and dived into a story about his and Sasuke's latest duel, and how close he was to perfecting some new super duper technique. Sakura couldn't help the smile that developed at his story. She didn't think there was anyone in the world that could resist liking Naruto once they listened to the unrestrained joy that emulated from his stories.

"Now now Naruto lets calm down before you burst a blood vessel in excitement."

Sakura couldn't begin to explain the rush of excitement she felt at the sound of Kakashi's voice. She had never felt the sudden lurching of her stomach, or the flash of heat that rushed to her face when he spoke in the past. She pushed the reactions to the back of her mind, and spun round on her foot to offer a smile to Kakashi, who was perched with perfect balance on the branch of an overhanging tree.

"Sensei your late!" Naruto shouted, pointing one finger at Kakashi while a smile played on his lips. Sakura spared a glance at Sasuke who was also gracing them with a slight smirk, before looking back up at Kakashi who was sporting his tell tale crinkled eye smile. She knew what they were all thinking, it was great them all together again like this. It was a simple but important pleasure that Naruto was able to point out Kakashi's lateness, and that the rest of them could pretend to still be annoyed by his quirky trait.

A simple tradition that Sakura would cling to ferociously for the rest of her life.

Kakashi dropped from the tree with such grace only a cat could muster, and Sakura felt the small swirl in her stomach all over again.

"Shall we get on with it then? Taijutsu today I think, Sasuke and Naruto you two partner up, I'll be your partner ok Sakura? Hey and you two, no cheating I'll be watching." Kakashi said cheerfully tapping his concealed Sharingan.

The two boys nodded before taking off in a whirl of fists and kicks, leaving Kakashi and Sakura standing in the dust trail they left.

"That goes for you to by the way. No monstrous strength, I quite like my facial arrangement as it is thank you."

Evidently so did Sakura.

"I'll do my best." She replied smirking as she lifted her fists.

Kakashi has always been a tough teacher, he was a firm advocate of fitness, that if you didn't have solid base level of fitness then there was simply no point in focusing on taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu, because as he explained, "you'd been too busy huffing and puffing for air that you'd be dead before you even thought of drawing on those three areas."

Sakura remembered every painful, gruelling run and fitness circuit that he had inflicted upon them. He never seemed to understand that just because he was a fitness machine it didn't mean his students would be also.

He also never failed to push his students to near breaking point in their training sessions. From day one he had been intent on installing a single minded desire to survive in his students. Telling them that in every training session they needed to push themselves to the point where they believed they couldn't go any further. Because when the time came in a real fight when they and their opponent got to that point, it would be the one who was tougher in the head, and the one who had gone that extra inch in training who would survive.

Sakura used to think that if you just trained your body to be hard then you would make it as a ninja. But as she watched her sensei survive situations that seemed impossible, she realised that strength of mind was just as, if not more important.

Kakashi stepped forward.

"Ready?"

A firm nod from Sakura confirmed she was, and she unleashed a series of attacks that she knew so well she could do them in her sleep, blindfolded and juggling kittens. This of course unfortunately meant that Kakashi knew them far too well also.

"Come on Sakura you're better than these tired old tricks." Kakashi goaded as he effortlessly dodged and blocked her attacks.

And the truth was she was better, but Sakura didn't want to try and push herself today. Rather ashamedly she admitted to herself as she had launched her attack that she didn't want to focus on her skills, but rather focus on Kakashi's.

She had seen this man fight many times before but now she wanted to fully appreciate him as a fighter. She wanted to engrain in her memory the way he moved, the way each movement was fluidly linked to the next. The way his breath caught just a little before he dodged, and how his feet seemed to only lightly skim the ground before dancing away to the next motion. She wanted not only to see it all, but feel it too, to be caught up in it the way he was.

However it seemed the Kakashi was not as content as she was to let her coast along appreciating his skill, and quickly dropped down to use his foot to sweep her feet from under her. Sakura let out an oomph as she landed on her back, and remained there staring up at the sky breathing heavily.

"What's up? You seem a little distracted." Kakashi said tilting his head to look down at her.

Sakura sighed before propping herself up on her elbows.

"I guess you could say I am. I had another fight with my mother about the whole ninja thing."

I t wasn't a lie, Sakura and her mother had fought the previous night about her occupation as they often did, but it wasn't what was distracting her, not really. In fact the distraction was moving to sit down right in front of her now.

"Again? Do you want to talk about it?" Kakashi asked propping his elbows on his knees, and resting his chin in his hands.

"She just doesn't get why I want to be a ninja, I know she just wants me to be safe but she just can't see my view point." Sakura bemoaned, shaking her head as she thought of the arguments they'd had.

"It must be rough for her, being a civilian and having a daughter who's a ninja." Kakashi offered

"I know, and I love her but she needs to just accept I can look after myself."

"You are only seventeen, your parents still have the right to worry."

Sakura rolled her eyes at this.

"I'm not exactly a typical seventeen year old girl. I can punch holes in concrete walls without breaking a sweat. I'm not really what you would call vulnerable sensei." She snorted as she kicked at a rock near her foot.

Kakashi smiled at this and leaned forward to look her in the eye.

"True but your still their little girl."

Sakura nodded she supposed he was right, no matter how strong she was or how old she got she would still be their baby girl.

"I bet you never had any of these problems, not with your dad being such a famous ninja." Sakura said after a few moments silence.

"No, not really."

Although his tone or body language hadn't changed, Sakura could swear she could almost feel him tense up.

"It must have been pretty cool to have such a revered ninja for a father, kind of like us having such a well know badass for a teacher." Sakura said playfully, and Kakashi let out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah it was for a time, right up until people stopped looking up to him." He answered softly, still smiling at her.

"What happened?" Sakura asked slowly, holding her breath as she awaited his answer.

Normally this would be the point where Kakashi would quickly change the subject to avoid further prying into his past. She watched him carefully, trying to determine if today was the day she would actually learn something about him. Kakashi exhaled a breath he had seemed to be holding, before glancing across the field to glimpse at Sasuke and Naruto's fight.

"He messed up a mission, he put his teammates first as because of this the mission failed. It was costly for Konoha, a lot of people were hurt because of it. Things changed pretty quickly then." He replied in a draw out tone, his eyes still trained on the two boys.

Sakura was enthralled; she licked her lips before questioning him further.

"How did it change?"

She watched his throat as he swallowed hard, and his hands that moved to grip his knees.

"People said he was disgrace, that he had failed Konoha. Even those he had saved turned on him. It got pretty bad for a while, people were so angry." His voice trembled slightly on the word angry, only the lightest vibration that Sakura wouldn't have picked up on had she not being listening so closely.

"People blamed me too, by association I had failed as well. It didn't let up until my father...passed away when I was seven."

The word Seppuku flashed across Sakura's mind as she formed her next question, wondering how far she could push the conversation before he turned away.

"Is that who you go to visit at the memorial?"

Sakura knew for a fact that it couldn't be. She knew Kakashi's father must be buried in a graveyard, because in Konoha those who take their own life are not memorialised on a stone for fallen heroes.

And although some part of her felt it was wrong to manipulate him like this, to try and make him answer about his painful past when she already knew the answer, another part felt that she needed to hear him say it to her. That she needed to hear it from him to understand. To understand what it felt like, what it still feels like. She needed him to make her understand.

Blood rushed to her head as she watched him wince slightly as the question, and her heart constricted painfully as she watched the reaction she had caused.

"No. My father took his own life." Kakashi said quietly, eyes still staring away into the boys fight.

She understood now. She understood the pain he felt of losing his father; she understood the anger that ran in his clenched fist that those who had turned their backs had caused. She understood the tremble in his voice at the injustice his still felt. She recognised the tenseness in his shoulders as the shame he had carried at being angry at his father for his own exclusion as a child.

"I'm sorry."

Even with all her new found understanding of him she still could only manage a weak whispered reply. It didn't seem good enough, not when he was so strong. Kakashi turned his head slowly to regard her, his eyes searching her face looking for any signs of insincerity or pity, only to come across none. Sakura almost felt as though she would be able to touch the memory lingering between them, as something unreadable flashed through Kakashi's eyes as he looked over her face.

"It's ok. You know what they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Speaking of which, I think it's time you and the boys went for a little run."

And just like that the moment evaporated, and things were how the always were.

"Ahh sensei come on have a heart!" Sakura moaned as she watched him rise to his feet. Kakashi smiled and offered out a hand.

"Nope. Come on up."

As soon as she grabbed his hand she felt a jolt that rushed through her arm to her stomach, and she blushed slightly as he held her hand gently that fraction too long after she got to her feet. The blush spread as he dropped her hand slowly, before blinking hastily shaking his head only slightly.

"Go on; go tell the boys the good news." He said regaining his composure.

Sakura nodded and spinning on her heel started toward the boys.

"Oh and Sakura, talk to your mother tonight. Don't miss out because of a silly argument."

Even though it was advice he had given many times before when she fought with her mother, Sakura now felt the weight behind it. Speak to your mother because she never know when she might be gone. She comprehended the serious message behind the smile he gave her. Don't miss out because your mad at her, don't miss out like I did.

"Sure thing, thanks sensei!"

Sakura flashed her brightest smile before jogging toward the boys.

The smile remained even when her legs burned and her lungs felt as though they would burst during the seventh mile. The smile remained.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Notice:**** Hey there to everyone who is reading this story! I was just wondering if anyone would like to be my Beta, I know it's a big ask but it would be a tremendous help and hopefully would improve the story, let me know if you're interested. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter, read and review!**

* * *

Sakura was filed with optimism as she walked toward the Hokage's tower that day. She still felt herself glow with her achievement of gaining a new nugget of information about Kakashi's past from the previous day, and hummed merrily as she climbed the long steps to Tsunade's office.

She was greeted by the sight of a hung-over Tsunade as she breezed into the office. Tsunade winced slightly as Sakura closed the door with a bang.

"Do you have to be so loud?" She snapped unhappily as Sakura slowed to stand in front of her. Sakura raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you're not feeling up to training me today?"

"No I am not. All I'm up for is lying in a darkened room, which means you get the joy of looking over my paper work for today."

Sakura felt her spirits dip she had really been looking forward to a training session with Tsunade, then spending the rest of her day looking over Kakashi's file. But she felt this desire was becoming out of reach as she watched Tsunade scamper toward the door, throwing a half-hearted wave over her shoulder as she left. With a resigned sigh she slipped into Tsunade's chair and began on the stack of paper work.

The hours ticked on and Sakura became more and more frustrated with the paper work. She gave up and threw her pen across the room just as she began having fantasies of explaining to Tsunade how the paper work had mysteriously combust. As she lazily looked over to where the pen had bounced violently off the filing cabinet a certain file caught her attention. She sat up at little straighter as she tilted her head in contemplation. On the one hand the paper work needed to be done and Tsunade would be peeved if it wasn't, but on the other it was Tsunade's own fault if the paper work didn't get done, after all it was her responsibility not Sakura's.

She made up her mind and plucked the file from the stack before sliding comfortably back into the chair. She flicked through to where she had left off and was graced with a new picture. This one was much like a photograph she had hanging in her bedroom. It was a team photo with a grumpy looking Kakashi, a slightly angered looking dark haired boy and a cheerful looking girl. The smile the girl wore was one that Sakura recognised; it was one she had often used when Naruto and Sasuke's distaste for each other had been at its worst. It was a forced show of happiness that hoped to have the effect of holding together the illusion of normality.

The sensei in the photograph that stood tall behind them was easily recognisable as the fourth Hokage.

Below the picture were numerous mission reports regarding the missions the team had completed. Sakura browsed through them regarding with interest the amount of times "Kakashi and Obito had a fight", or "complications arose from Obito and Kakashi having a disagreement," occurred. Bright red lettering caught her attention next. It spelt out "Active Duty", she glanced down to see the ranks of the team had been reinstated so that Rin and Obito had reached the rank of chunin and that Kakashi was now a jonin. Sakura was left staggered, although she knew times were hard during the war and as such many ninja had to be promoted, but it still didn't reduce her amazement at the accomplishment of reaching the highest rank at such a young age.

She turned the page and the images she saw next made her blood run cold and the colour drain from her face. There were numerous medical photographs clipped to the file documenting an injury Kakashi would have to endure for the rest of his life. The medic in her scanned the pictures closely looking for every detail. She took in that the wound was so deep that it had chipped the cheek bone before it had bisected the left eye, before then continuing to chip at the brow bone. From the depth and length of the wound Sakura knew the strike must have been powerful, vicious and painful. Someone had been trying hard to hurt Kakashi; they had been trying to kill him. They had been trying to kill a child. That thought alone made a wave of sickness flow through Sakura.

She continued to filter through to the later photographs to regard the medic's handiwork of the stitches that had been necessary to seal the wound. Slowly the realisation crept up on her, for Kakashi to have gained the Sharingan it meant that an Uchiha must have donated it, and what's more for them to donate an eye they must have been fatally wounded, an eye was never donated by a healthy living person. Another bout of sickness washed over her as she logically concluded Obito Uchiha must have been the donor.

As grisly as she knew the details would be she felt as though she had to know and so she settled down to read the mission report and medical evaluation. The mission report itself had been written by the team's sensei; it began with documenting the aims of the mission, and contained various details with how the team had been progressing their first time out on active service. There was an interesting incident regarding Kakashi's lightning blade documented, it seems the sensei had deemed the technique too dangerous as it was incomplete, that due to its high speed nature it left the user vulnerable to a counter attack. The line that followed it stated, "However this is no longer an issue due to Obito's contribution." She saw the word "gift" had been scribbled out and replaced with contribution and it made a feeling of unease settle in her stomach.

The report documented that the team had split into two, with Kakashi leading the team of himself, Rin and Obito, whilst the Hokage had gone on alone.

"_I thought that it was best that way that their side of the mission was slightly lower risk and the three of them would be able to manage it together. I didn't take into account enough that they may not have had enough experience to deal with complications in the mission." _

The regret was almost tangible through the text and Sakura chewed her lip as she continued to read.

"_From reports taken from Kakashi and Rin it seems that Rin was captured in the hopes of then enemy gaining information from her. A disagreement then occurred between Kakashi and Obito regarding how to deal with the situation. It seems Obito wanted to go Rin's aid immediately and Kakashi as team leader refused insisting that they continue the mission."_

Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion and shock at the fact that Kakashi had wanted to leave a team mate, it was so out of character to the sensei she knew that it troubled her slightly.

"_After the dispute Obito went on alone to help Rin whereas Kakashi went on to complete the mission. Sometime after they split Obito encountered an enemy nin, it was during this time that Kakashi returned deciding to help Obito rescue Rin rather than continue with the mission. At some point during in the fight in an attempt to protect Obito Kakashi was injured resulting in the loss of his left eye. From what I can gather Obito then activated his Sharingan to dispose of the enemy ninja." _

The troubled feeling eased slightly at the information that Kakashi had gone back to help, it made her feel more settled to know her sensei had not been a completely different person.

"_After this incident Kakashi and Obito found where Rin was being held and engaged in combat with the ninja that had captured her. After subduing the threat they rescued Rin and attempted to retreat. However, unfortunately an enemy ninja performed a jutsu which created a rockslide. From what I've heard Kakashi was struck by a rock and fell. Obito, he."_

The report broke down slightly at that point, with words crossed out as the event seemed clearly difficult to document.

"_Obito saved Kakashi at the cost of his own life, from Rin's report he then asked from her to transplant his eye to Kakashi. After the transplant was complete Kakashi and Rin had to leave Obito due to a further rock slide. Rin and Kakashi then engaged in a further fight with an enemy ninja, I was alerted to their situation as Kakashi threw a kunai which was designed to alert me when used. When I arrived there was little I could do, I was too late. Obito was gone and Kakashi had passed out from blood loss and chakra exhaustion after defeating the enemy." _

Sakura paused for a moment, she could feel the lump in her throat push painfully as she swallowed to try and prevent the sting of tears that threatened. She knew it was slightly foolish and sentimental to cry for someone she never knew but she couldn't help it. She had always been a sentimental person, and she knew she was a person who gave into tears rather easily but she couldn't bring herself to try and stop.

The pain that team must have gone through stabbed at her, she thought of all the times she had suffered due to watching her teammates in pain and couldn't imagine the pain of actually watching one of them as their life slipped away. She drew in a shaky breath to compose herself before going on to read the medical report.

"_The patient had suffered extreme chakra depletion and a fairly serious amount of blood loss. Due to the injury being a head injury we were unable to heal the wound with chakra, and as such we had to use stitches. The patient was conscious for the procedure as we were unable to supply sedatives for fear of it producing complications with the amount of chakra and blood loss."_

Sakura winced at that part, being conscious for that procedure would not have been comfortable.

"_The transplant although performed by a fairly novice medic was successful, and the eye seems to be functioning normally. The patient had been restricted to bed rest and both eyes had been covered to allow the eyes to adjust. Although severely weakened the patient is stable, and has been recommended for leave to recover with the aids of the better facilitated Konoha hospital."_

A loud knock at the door caused Sakura to jump violently, and she grappled to shut the file quickly and push it under some files already on the desk.

"Erm come in." She called uncertainly.

She was somewhat unprepared for the sight of Kakashi opening the door and strolling in, her heart fluttered and her stomach lurched dangerously. She was now very glad she had over reacted and hid his file.

"Hello Sakura, do you know where Tsunade is?" He asked as he leaned forward to put his hands on the desk.

Sakura was more preoccupied with his proximity than his question and it took her a few moments to fully process his question.

"I don't know I'm guessing she went somewhere to sleep off her hang-over."

Kakashi chuckled at the bitterness that had crept into Sakura's answer.

"Again? And I suppose she left you to do all this paper work?" He asked knowingly.

Sakura crossed her arms angrily as she moved to sit back in the chair fully.

"She always does this; she gets drunk so she can't train me then sticks me with all her work! It's not fair."

Kakashi's lips quirked into a slight smile as he watched his student fume quietly.

"Hmm how about some lunch to cheer you up, it'll be like old times?"

"That would be nice sensei." Sakura smiled as she stood up and stretched before joining Kakashi in walking toward the door.

They walked in almost silence to the restaurant, with only a few standard questions here or there. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, and it was one Sakura had grown accustomed to after being assigned Kakashi as a sensei. Usually she would have taken the time spent in silence to take in the sights around her or digest some new medical material she had read, but now she was finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than questions regarding the incident she had read about in Kakashi's file.

Even as they slid into the seats of the rather bland cafe and picked up menu's she found it terribly difficult to focus on food orders, rather than constructed images of the tragic mission she now knew about.

"What training was Tsunade meant to be doing with you today?" Kakashi asked politely, folding his menu away.

"Oh just some medical stuff at the hospital, I was quite looking forward to it I haven't been at the hospital much recently." Sakura replied still fussing over what to eat.

"How come?"

"I've had to help Tsunade sort out a lot of paper work she's been swamped with updating all the stuff she's put off for months, and naturally when she suffers so do I." Sakura growled snapping the menu shut a little forcefully.

Kakashi smiled at the response and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table.

"Too bad if it had been regular training I was going to offer to help you out, but as it is my medical knowledge is rather lacking."

"Surprising really for how often you wind up in the hospital, I though you would have picked up a thing or two by now." Sakura said grinning impishly.

"Ouch, I try and be a good sensei and I get mocked." Kakashi pouted pretending to be hurt.

Sakura grinned.

"Sorry you left yourself wide open for that one."

"You're not meant to mock me you're meant to look up to me and tell me how awesome I am."

"Ok then, wow sensei you are so awesome at landing yourself in hospital and usually incapacitating yourself for a week or two." Sakura answered with faked adoration as she watched Kakashi shake his head at her response. It had become a running joke within team seven that if anyone were to end up in hospital after a mission it would be Kakashi.

"Pshh when did I lose your respect?"

Sakura lent forward and lifted an eyebrow in a meaningful way.

"Who says you ever had it? When we met you for the first time you fell for Naruto's chalk eraser in the door trick, hardly awe inspiring."

Kakashi tried hard to keep the amused smile from spreading at the memory, he always took the gentle ribbing from his students because he knew and they knew in actual fact they all respected him although Sasuke often tried to deny it. They respected that he was skilled, loyal and would do anything for them because Kakashi had so often demonstrated those qualities in battle.

"Well I'm deeply hurt, I may have to go home tonight and cry myself to sleep."

Now there was an image that made Sakura scoff with laughter. The teasing was interrupted as the waitress came to take her order and remove the menu's.

"Not eating?"

Kakashi shook his head, it didn't surprise Sakura really after all these years he still hid his face.

"So how is the medicine going, what was on the agenda for today?" Kakashi questioned as he picked at the food mat.

"Healing burns." Sakura sighed as she swizzled her straw around her drink.

"Sounds exciting."

Sakura ignored how dry the comment sounded and nodded enthusiastically.

"I was looking forward to it."

"You never seem this excited for my training sessions." Kakashi commented with some amusement.

"Yeah there's a reason for that. I would take healing a stab wound through the chest over your fitness circuits any day."

Kakashi winced slightly at the image.

"You really are a gruesome young lady."

Sakura smiled brightly at him as the waitress placed her food down in front of her.

"You know sensei there's been something I've wanted to ask you since I started studying as a medic nin."

Kakashi lifted his gaze from the food mat he had been fiddling with, Sakura took that as a sign to continue.

"Well I've just been curious about your eye transplant, your Sharingan." She finished the sentence off quietly looking down at her food.

Kakashi regarded her silently for a moment, contemplation dancing across his features. After a while the silence started to make Sakura uncomfortable, and she shifted in her seat restlessly before speaking up.

"Don't worry you don't have to answer, forget I said anything."

Kakashi tilted his head and scrutinized her closely again before leaning his elbows back on the table to close some distance between them.

"What would you like to know?" He asked slowly.

Sakura's eyes snapped up to meet his single gray eye in surprise. She licked her lips as she leant forward on the table as well, her mind had suddenly produced about a thousand questions but she knew she needed to choose her questions carefully to avoid Kakashi from closing off.

"How did you adjust to it? I mean it must have taken a while as it adjusted to your chakra and as your body adjusted to having it eat up your chakra."

She felt asking medical questions was a safe start, and she was interested in the answer.

"Well not very well at first I was ill for quite a long time. I had really bad nausea, I kept throwing up all the time, and I wasn't able to eat. I lost a lot of weight, I was never very big to start with so weight loss was fairly dodgy ground. On top of that I was tired all the time. I would sleep for hours and hours and not feel any more rested, I couldn't train I could barely walk to the shops without having to sit and rest."

Sakura caught the flash of frustration that accompanied the story.

"The nausea would have been from residual foreign chakra combined with the amount of chakra that would have to have been channelled to the eye. And the exhaustion would have been the same thing, the major chakra rechanneling." Sakura diagnosed working out this information he had provided her.

He nodded before continuing.

"For the first few months I didn't have a clue how to work it, it just kept freaking me out by allowing me to see things I wasn't used to. That and we hadn't figured out that having it exposed drained my chakra massively, so unfortunately for my friends and the citizens of Konoha I would frequently faint when I was out and about."

He chuckled himself at the last part and Sakura allowed a small smile to form at his amusement.

"How come you didn't ask the Uchiha's for some help?"

Kakashi gave a dark humourless laugh at this question.

"The Uchiha, how do I put this? They didn't like me very much."

Sakura didn't try to conceal her confusion. Kakashi regarded her closely again, she knew he was deciding whether or not to tell her about Obito. He sighed before dropping his head.

"If it's too much you don't have to tell me, I'll understand." She offered the best reassuring smile she could manage because although she would be disappointed if he didn't tell her, she would feel more disappointed if he told her because she had pressured him.

"No it's fine, I just haven't spoken about it for a while."

It was then he recounted the event Sakura had learnt from his file earlier that day. She listened to the fondness in his voice when he spoke of his teammates, and the strain in his throat when he spoke of the tragedy they had endured.

"After we returned home, some of the Uchiha clan top branch came to the hospital while I was recovering. I don't remember much from the confrontation as I was drifting in and out of consciousness but I remember waking up hearing Rin crying, and my sensei whispering in angrily. I learnt afterwards that Uchiha wanted he eye removed, they claimed that the secrets were too precious to be given to someone outside the clan."

Kakashi swallowed hard and clenched his fists before continuing.

"They then said it should be removed on the grounds that they believed I had murdered Obito to take the eye." He ground out the sentence clenching his teeth after he'd finished.

Sakura gasped and felt her body run cold. How could anyone think that of Kakashi?

"Wait how could they, what about Rin? Wouldn't her account of events prove you didn't?" Sakura gushed in disbelief.

"You would think but they claimed she had been coerced by me, that her feelings for me caused her to support my story. "

"What happened?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Nothing for a while, the elders rejected their appeal for the eye to be removed on the grounds that the Hokage supported me. Then a month or two after I was released from hospital they tried to appeal again as I was now well enough to attend a trial. The elders and Hokage assured me that they didn't have a leg to stand on so I attended trial."

He paused again.

"After I won the trial, the looks on all their faces. I don't think I've had anyone look at me with that much hate before, or since. I'll never forget the look his mother gave me, I could handle the murderous galre his father gave me he had always hated me. But the look his mother gave me it was as if she were saying "It should have been you". And the sad thing is for a moment I could understand why she looked at me that way, why they had dragged me through all that grief to try and get the eye back. It was because that was all they had left of Obito, and I had taken it from them. I understood why they looked at me as if it should have been me, I had no family nobody to really miss me if I was gone. Not like Obito."

Sakura wondered how long it had been since he had spoke to anyone about this, if he had ever really talked about it. It must have been hard enough dealing with his friends death and adjusting to the Sharingan without being accused of murder.

Kakashi suddenly looked up at her an unreadable look in his eye. Sakura's mind caught on slowly as she realised what she had done. She had slid her hand across the table to take hold of Kakashi's, it was a universal sign of comfort that she often used with her other friends, but in this case she couldn't help but feel she had seriously invaded Kakashi's personal space. But the face that she had done it and Kakashi had yet to pull away gave her courage to squeeze his hand.

"It wasn't your fault, none of it."

She felt as though she may have gone too far as it felt like he was burning a hole in her hand from staring at it. But just as she was about to pull away she felt him squeeze back. Her heart fluttered viciously in her chest and her breath hitched slightly.

Kakashi smiled and gave her a look that made her feel he was thanking her as he gently disentangled his hand from hers.

"You better eat the rest of the before it gets cold."

Sakura quickly set about finishing her food, she silently thanked whoever had invented Sake, and decided that Tsunade's incapacitated state today had been a blessing in disguise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**The Italics are either a memory or writing from the file.**

* * *

"_Kakashi!" _

_The cry rattled around Kakashi's head as he fell to his knees, it was becoming hard to move. It was becoming hard to think. His vision blurred as the weakness spread from his knees up to his shoulders. He felt his hand grasp at the air slowly in an involuntary plead for help. Someone caught his elbow before he could fall face first to the ground. Through his blurred vision he picked out the gold halo of hair and he weakly tried to respond._

"_Sensei." He rasped so it was barely audible to his own ears. _

_Minato slung Kakashi's arm over his shoulder and let his body support his student's weight. _

"_Come on not far now just keep your feet moving." His sensei's words did little to comfort him or spur him on, but regardless his feet shuffled on. He felt his head loll as his vision blurred further, and a feeling of sickness washed over him as he felt the steady trickle of liquid that worked from his eye down his neck. He didn't know how long it was before his body failed him again, nothing his body did felt connected to him anymore. _

"_No no! Come on Kakashi stay awake." _

_For the first time Kakashi felt a flutter of panic in his chest the anxiety and rising panic in his sensei's voice was enough to let fear grip him. Distantly he could hear Rin crying and her desperate apologies and pleading. He felt his feet sweep from under him and suddenly his mind registered he was looking up at the sky. "Your being carried" his mind connected distantly. Everything slowed and his mind went blissfully blank for a while, the silence was almost comforting and Kakashi felt himself becoming increasingly wrapped up in it. Just as Kakashi began to think that he was becoming completely engulfed voices broke through into the silence. _

_He felt his position shift until he was sat upright with someone supporting his weight from behind. He sighed in irritation as he felt someone tug at the bandages on his head. He heard a dull thud as the bandages were dropped to the ground; the voices were getting louder and clearer. Kakashi's body jolted violently as he felt cold fingertips brush at his left eyelid. Arms clamped down on his biceps immobilising him in his panic. Being held still only increased the panic and Kakashi felt the fear rise up through him and his breathing become erratic. _

"_Calm down, we can't help you if you struggle." The words sounded slow and foreign and Kakashi's body struggled against the hands as he processed them._

"_Stop it. Relax, trust me." Was whispered into his ear and he felt the will to struggle slowly dissipate, he knew that voice and he knew the owner of it always had his best interests at heart. He tried to will his body to do as Minato had asked. He worked on steadying his breathing and keeping still. _

"_Good boy." _

_The instinctual panic rose into Kakashi's throat again as he felt the finger tips brush against his eyelid again. He did his best to hold his head still as the fingertips began to pry open the eyelid. Hot pain flashed through Kakashi as the eye opened and he felt fresh blood trickle down his cheek as the wound re-opened. The light was far too bright and it made the eye sting painfully, Kakashi tried to close it on impulse but the finger tips persisted. His fingers bit into the makeshift hospital cot as Kakashi tried to detract from the pain. _

"_We will need to stitch the wound." A male voice stated in a confirming manner. _

"_Can you not use chakra? Or at least some anaesthetic?" _

"_No, we always try to avoid using chakra with head wounds it's simply too dangerous to inject foreign chakra into the head, the body doesn't react well to it. I'm afraid anaesthetic or anaesthesia is out of the question he's too weakened it'll be safer if he's awake." _

_The conversation began to mean little to Kakashi the pain was too distracting, Obito's eye itched and his throat burned. _

"_Try not to hurt him." He recognised the stern warning tone but the words didn't register. He felt hands moving his face, positioning it slowly._

"_Ok Kakashi just try and stay very still for us." _

_Again the words meant little but the sudden pain meant far too much. Kakashi attempted to twist his head as he felt the first stitch penetrating his skin, the hands on his biceps tightened slightly and the hands on his face clamp down on his retreat. _

"_I know it hurts just try and stay still, that's it." The medic in front of him soothes twisting Kakashi's head back to the position he wants. Kakashi bites his lip as the medic continues, he wants desperately to comply but the pain stabs at him causing his whole face to ache. Just as he feels the pain becoming bearable it spikes into a new white hot pain. A strangle noise catches in his throat as his fingers grip into cot. The medic pauses. _

"_What happened?" Minato demands pulling Kakashi back toward his chest and away from the medic._

"_I'm sorry the eyelid is more sensitive than the skin of his cheek or brow bone, that and the eye area is exceptionally sensitive right now. It's the Sharingan it's trying to preserve itself. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for the pain." _

_Kakashi feels his sensei growl in response as he allows the medic to move back toward Kakashi. As cool fingers grip at Kakashi's face he tries to protest._

"_Stop." Even though it feels like he is screaming it in his mind it passes as barely a whisper across his lips. The medic continues. To the left of him the assistant medic grabs his hand and begins to mutter comforting words._

"_That's it well done, we're almost finished." _

_It felt like it would never end and small sounds of pain spill from Kakashi's lips as the medic works silently .He begins to shake as he becomes overly aware of everything around him. He can hear other patient's groans of pain that seem to echo around the tent. He can smell the blood and rain that clings to his clothing and the air. He can hear Rin sobbing somewhere nearby and feel the medics breath dusting across his face. He feels his sensei's grip on his arms tighten fractionally whenever he lets a sigh of pain slip out. The coppery taste of blood slowly fills his mouth as his bites his lip. And then just like that it was over._

"_Done. Well done you're a brave boy." _

_Her words didn't comfort him, or make him feel brave or accomplished. It made him feel slightly sick. He wasn't brave or strong. He'd failed his teammates and now all he wanted to do was cry. The world started to darken around the edges and he felt his body slump against his sensei's chest as he finally let his body give into the exhaustion. _

The memory leaves an uneasy feeling in Kakashi's chest as he blinks to try and remove the images. Pakkun lifts his fury head to regard his master's odd behaviour more closely.

"Hey pup, are you ok?" He questions gruffly.

Kakashi shakes his head slightly before breathing in deeply and turning to look at Pakkun.

"Yeah fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you've been staring at that same page for the past twenty minutes."

Kakashi smiled and shifted his gaze to his hands.

"Nothing gets by you does it?" He asks softly before placing his hand on the pugs head to scratch behind his ears. Pakkun lets out a soft grunt of contentment.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He mumbles.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow in response.

"I'm your summon Kakashi there's a bond which connects us, I know when you're in need and I know when your upset. And don't think that just because you're scratching my ears I'll suddenly forget."

Kakashi withdraws his hand sharply before inching the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe you're not as all knowing as you think you are."

"You only pinch your nose like that when you're upset or stressed."

Kakashi lets out a defeated sigh and drops his head to rest on the back of the sofa.

"Just bad memories." He says eventually. A frown develops on the pugs face and he totters slowly across the sofa to curl up on Kakashi's lap.

"Don't beat yourself up over the past. It's been and gone no point dwelling on it."

Underneath the mask Kakashi bites his lip and studies the ceiling intently.

"I know."

Silence prevails for a few moments.

"Say you know what would cheer you up? Making me some food. Hop to it pup."

Kakashi allows a small smile to develop. Maybe Pakkun was right best to leave his ghosts where they belonged, in the past.

* * *

Sakura welcomed the cool shade of the tree, and she stretched in a cattish manner as she lay under it. She closed her eyes and let herself drift in the warm breeze.

"Not particularly a clever idea to fall asleep in the open like this Sakura."

A grin worked at Sakura's lips.

"Maybe I should have found a nice rooftop like you would eh sensei?"

She opened one eye to see Kakashi sat on one of the lower branches on the tree. She closed her eye and resumed her dozing, simply happy to be in his presence.

"Tiring day?" he guessed, dropping silently to the ground next to her feet.

"Like you wouldn't believe. A double shift at the hospital and an early morning training session with you and the boys this morning would be enough to exhaust anyone."

"I didn't know you were working at the hospital today. You should have said I would have tweaked the session a bit."

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up slowly resting her weight on her hands behind her.

"I don't need you going easy of me sensei. I'm not the weak little girl I used to be." She said with a restrained amount of annoyance. Kakashi chuckled at her response.

"I know. I wasn't suggesting you're weak. I just want you to remember that rest and recovery is just as important as training hard. I though you would know that you being a medic an all."

How was it that this man always managed to turn the conversation around so she felt about six inches tall? Sakura blushed slightly with embarrassment; she hasn't meant to get so defensive.

"Yeah well you should take your own advice sensei. You're always trying to discharge yourself from the hospital early." Sakura pointed out whilst viciously pulling a daisy from the ground before ripping the petals off. Kakashi regarded the flower with sympathy.

"That's different. I don't mind being in slight discomfort as long as I'm out of hospital. My students on the other hand I would rather see fully fit and healthy no matter what."

His blatant belittling of his own health irked Sakura.

"Have you ever stopped to think that it matters to me that I don't like seeing you hurt unnecessarily?"

As soon as she said it she clamped her mouth shut, but it was too late as she realised with horror that Kakashi heard what she said loud and clear.

"I mean us. I mean me Naruto and Sasuke don't like when your hurt." She tried to amend herself in a small voice.

"I know." Kakashi answered with intensity that Sakura couldn't place. The air felt electric it was like that day in the training field where she could almost feel something surround them.

"So where are Naruto and Sasuke, I thought they would be pestering you to join them for dinner?"

Relief and disappointment rushed through Sakura at the same time making her emotions feel conflicted. On one hand the intensity she felt excited her, it made her feel as though she were getting closer to cracking the enigma that is Kakashi Hatake. But on the other hand it also scared her, and so she was relieved at the change in topic.

have him back our relationship with him is strained. He's done so much that it's hard especially for Naruto. I know this is terrible but sometimes it feels like he died."

Sakura's eyes didn't move from the petaless daisy as she spoke.

"I understand. But the main thing you and Naruto have to remember is that he is alive. And as long as he's alive the relationship can be fixed. You may have regrets and things left unsaid but they can all be sorted because he is still here."

Sakura didn't miss the sadness in what Kakashi said and she felt partly responsible. Since he opened up to her in the restaurant yesterday there had been a weight about him, as though he were carrying something heavy on his shoulders.

"Talk to Naruto. Boys aren't as switched on as girls, he and Sasuke will try and fix it how they always used to by fighting that's not what's needed here."

Sakura nodded slowly; often any advice from this man was useful.

"Thing is I don't know what to say to him because I don't even really know how I feel. I just wish it was like it was before at least when they hated at each other they were consistent."

"So sort out how you feel first. How do you feel?" The question was asked slowly, almost cautiously. Sakura swallowed hard as she thought about the question. How did she feel? She tried not to think too much about Sasuke other than to acknowledge he was home, alive and she was happy about that. But he had done so much and caused so much heartache it was hard to think about him without resentment.

"Obviously I'm glad his alive and that he's home."

That was easy to admit so she said it first.

"But?" Kakashi prompted.

"But he put us through so much, and I know he's apologised but it's just hard to get past that. Plus I think a part of him still she's me as the weak girl who used to swoon after him."

"I don't think anyone can call you weak now, you're"

Sakura cut him off.

"Not physically no. But emotionally I think a part of him still thinks I'm that girl I was. And it hurts because I'm not some pathetic girl who peruses boys over training. And if I like someone then its real, not just infatuation." Sakura finished in a fluster fearful she would reveal more of her feelings for Kakashi than would be wise. To stop herself from blurting out anymore she draws her knees up and lets her for arms rest on her knees, her hands dangling in front of her.

A jolt like electric shoots up her arm as she feels Kakashi's fingers close around hers. He was comforting her like she had yesterday. Sakura relished in the warm feeling of his hand. He was mimicking her actions right down to the length of time he took before squeezing her hand. But then he did something different. It was so gentle Sakura hardly believed it was real at first. He was circling his thumb lightly on her palm. Both Kakashi and Sakura kept their gazes on the others face both fearful that if they looked down at their adjoined hands they would be acknowledging that what they were doing was wrong. Was it normal for teachers to touch her the way he was? Probably not Sakura thought. Sakura didn't want to break the connection but she could see the sun had gotten lower in the sky since she had arrived, and she knew her mother had wanted a family meal that night.

"I have to go now. Thanks for the advice sensei."

His hand dropped from hers as she stood and she offered him a parting smile as she walked away. Kakashi watched her go the small smile slipping from his lips as thought about her dilemma. He had noticed the strain in their teams dynamic since Sasuke's return. It was the usual strain they were all comfortable with, where Naruto and Sasuke would bicker and squabble as Sakura chastised them and Kakashi would look on exasperated. No, the strain now was less noticeable for outsiders to see but more oppressive for the team. It was an unspoken weight that none dared speak about. As Sakura had said it were as though someone had died.

It caused memories to stir up for Kakashi, unpleasant ones of his own teams strain after Obito's death. He found himself doing this more often, daydreaming about the past memories would come to him with such startling clarity he found it easier to let them run their cause rather than trying to suppress them.

_The first thing he noticed when he woke was the pain. There was little other feeling than that for a few moments. Then suddenly his senses were bombarded with sounds and smells and that almost overwhelmed him. From the cool sterile smell and the constant thrum and beeping of machines Kakashi decided sluggishly he must be in hospital. He could feel another presence in the room. It wasn't a comforting feeling, it wasn't the feeling you got when someone who cared for you watched over you. It was a cold creep of fear that you got when someone who shouldn't be there was watching you. Before he could fret over the feeling further he slipped back into sleep. _

_When he woke again things seemed a little more coherent, a little more bearable. The feeling of danger had subsided but unfortunately the pain hadn't. Kakashi tired to swallow and found it painfully hard. He knew it was time to open his eyes. It took a while for him to build the courage and effort needed. He tried just the right eye first. His eye. After a few attempts his slid eye slowly slid open. A cold rush of fear took over Kakashi when he realised that even with his eye open it was dark. His breathing escalate as he lifts a weak arm to his face. Just before he can press at his face a hand snags his wrist causing Kakashi to jump in response._

"_Relax, it's just me." _

_Some relief came over him as he heard his sensei's voice. _

"_Don't worry you're not blind, they bandaged both your eyes so they could adjust together." _

_Kakashi dropped his hand silently as he gathered up his thoughts._

"_Obito."_

_He knew what he meant to say but it seemed that was all his mind was willing to let him say. _

"_I'm sorry Kakashi. He's gone." _

_The words filled him up. Somewhere he understood his sensei was speaking again. All he felt and understood now was that he was tired, and so he let the darkness surround him again. _

The memories made his eye itch and his mouth dry up, but they didn't stop.

"_Kakashi?"_

_Kakashi opened his right eye to see Rin lingering in the door way. She offered a tired smile which he tried to return but felt it fell flat. _

"_Hey." _

_Rin took that as permission to come in and she daintily and quietly made her way to the chair by Kakashi's bed. They sat in silence neither able to find the words the other needed to hear. _

"_Tsunade says your eye is healing well." _

_Kakashi could only nod in response as his mind bit back "Don't you mean Obito's eye." He found it exceptionally difficult to talk to Rin. What could he say? He desperately wanted to say how sorry he was, how he didn't deserve her kindness after he'd tried to abandon her. But he couldn't muster the words, not after he had failed her. Rin took the silence hard it ate at her how much guilt he carried and how the guilt had restricted his ability to talk to her. She balled her fists._

"_Stop it." _

_Kakashi looked up at her with mild shock._

"_Stop blaming yourself. I don't blame, sensei doesn't and neither did Obito. So don't you blame yourself." _

_She then grabbed his hand and squeezed it in a comforting manor. _

"_I'll try." He agreed. _

Kakashi looked at the hand that had held Sakura's. It was funny how that sign of comfort often worked on him.

* * *

Sakura rubbed her eyes tiredly. The previous day was still catching up on Sakura physically and emotionally. She could bear the physical ache that came from training but the emotional turmoil that had stirred up lately was tiring her. Firstly the situation with Naruto and Sasuke was frustrating her and now the situation with Kakashi was causing added stress. She could swear her hand was still tingling as she opened his file once more. Resuming where she left off she read the evidence of Kakashi's story about the Uchiha's mistrust. After the court case details there was a picture documenting the state of the healing Sharingan. It showed the healing skin was raw, angry and painful. Sadness and guilt brimmed in the mismatched eyes. Sakura chewed her lip as she read the medical evaluation.

"_Although the eye is healing well and the transplant was successful the patient is frequently showing signs of chakra depletion and exhaustion. The Sharingan is taking up so much of his chakra that we suggest it be removed; otherwise we fear the patient may be overcome by the exhaustion." _

They contemplated removing it? Kakashi got around fine when the Sharingan was covered up why would then think of taking it away? And then it dawned on Sakura, had they known to cover it up? Clearly someone had figured it out as Kakashi still had his Sharingan and he wore it covered. She wondered who'd figured it out.

* * *

_Kakashi's knuckles turned white as he gripped at his knees nervously. Obito's eye ached and he pushed down the urge to rub at it. From the corner of his right eye he could see them. Down the end of the corridor he could see the black shapes of the Uchiha family. The family of the teammate he just lost. The family that was accusing him of murder. He kept his head down and tried to avoid moving, so as to not attract their attention more than he already had. A large hand clamped down on his shoulder._

"_You alright my boy you look like a cat on a hot tin roof." _

_Jiraiya beamed down at him. He had come to support him and his sensei through the trial, sort of a character witness. Although he was glad to have him there it did little to make him feel better. Jiriya offered another smile before moving to talk to his former student. The grand wooden doors in front of them creaked open and a small ancient looking man tottered out._

"_We are ready for you now." _

_Kakashi heart leapt into his throat and his body froze as the Uchiha filed past him, all of them shooting them their own form of a death glare, until only Minato and Jiriya were left._

"_Come on it'll be ok we promise." _

_The court room seemed awfully full as Kakashi quietly took his seat. The elders sat at the front of the room regarding all of the people in front of them with mild boredom. The chairman cleared his throat. _

"_Kakashi Hatake you have been accused by the Uchiha family of murdering Obito Uchiha in order to gain the Sharingan. How do you plead?" _

_Kakashi swallowed hard before responding. _

"_Not guilty." _

_He wished he sounded more assertive. _

"_Uchiha make your case." _

_Kakashi didn't know whether the bored tone was a good thing or not. He knew it probably meant that the elders had already made up their minds. But it worried him that he didn't know in whose favour their predetermined decision lay. It was Obito's father the head of the clan who stepped forward to speak. Kakashi felt himself shrink back into his chair. Obito's father had never liked Kakashi. _

"_We believe this boy murdered Obito for his own personal gain, and that he used the teams medics obvious infatuation for him to get her perform the transplant. His sensei and our esteemed Hokage was not present to witness the event and therefore is misguidedly supporting the boys story." _

_Obito's father practically spat the word esteemed, and Kakashi felt his sensei bristle beside him._

"_Furthermore we believe it is dangerous that anyone outside the Uchiha clan knows the secrets of the Sharingan. Also from what we've heard the eye has practically killed the boy, it would be best for all involved if the eye was removed." _

_The elder nodded slowly before casting his eye over to Kakashi, Jiraya and Minato. _

"_Defence your turn." _

"_As the fourth Hokage and Kakashi's sensei I can vouch for this boy whole heartedly. Although it is true that Kakashi and Obito fought often neither would have it in them to kill the other. They were best friends. And I believe to say that Obito's supposed murderer would come out of a fight unscathed is an insult to his memory. The accusation of murder is based on nothing more than assumptions. Yes it is true that I was not present to witness what exactly happened to Obito but neither were the Uchiha clan." _

_The elders hummed at this. _

"_Well what about the fact that the Sharingan is an Uchiha secret? Or that it is slowly killing him? If you're not going to consider what happened to my son you may as well consider what happens to that brat." _

_Obito's father stabs an angry finger in the air toward Kakashi, and Kakashi tries to keep his eyes trained on the elders. He can feel his sensei stand next to him defensively but realises it's Jiraya who addresses the elders._

"_Although it's true that the Sharingan drains Kakashi somewhat, it is most certainly not killing him. Well not anymore. Keep it covered and everyone's happy hence the fetching slanted headband." _

_At this point Jiraiya gestures toward Kakashi as if to prove how well the headband idea is working. _

"_And when it comes to the Sharingan being a well kept secret I have to ask what you're worried about. Kakashi is a trustworthy shinobi of Konoha, and besides you both live in Konoha you can always keep an eye on him." _

_The last part made Kakashi shudder involuntarily. The elders began to nod and talk between themselves briefly._

"_And you boy, what do you have to say about all this?" _

_Kakashi felt every eye in the room shift to watch him, a brief touch on his elbow from Minato signalled that he needed to speak._

"_I'm sorry for any distress I have caused. I did not kill Obito." _

_Kakashi stopped and tried to steady himself._

"_He was my friend and I miss him." _

_He couldn't think of anything else that to say, it was how he felt. The elders began to deliberate again, their muffled voices spilling through the uncomfortable silence._

"_Lord Hokage, Jiraiya, can you vouch for this boy do you believe that he is innocent?" _

"_Absolutely. No doubt in my mind." Minato answered fiercely._

"_I agree, I also believe he is innocent." Jiraiya concurred._

"_Very well. It is our decision that due to a distinct lack of evidence we find the boy not guilty. The eye will not be removed unless the boy wishes it so." _

_A hammer sounded signalling that the case was closed. For the first time since Kakashi had returned to Konoha he felt like he could breathe again. _

Kakashi sighed as he watched Sasuke and Naruto spar. At least this Uchiha bears no grudge toward him for his borrowed eye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura was becoming increasingly worried of late. She was worried that a certain someone's file was consuming her life. For the whole duration of the day Sakura had found her mind drifting back to Kakashi's file. It was like she were reading the most addictive book of her life. She peeped at the clock for the hundredth time that day willing the last seconds down. She almost sighed in annoyance at her behaviour as she plucked the file from the cabinet and breezed out of the office. She worked her way to the medical library, mostly because she knew nobody would disturb her there. The library was practically empty, there were only a few people in there and they were what Sakura deemed regulars. There was the nervous man from the poisons department who would always stutter with nerves when a female nurse or medic talked to him. One of the top surgeons was also working busily from an exceptionally large book. Sitting opposite the surgeon was a group of interns and to the right of them was a nurse who had the irritating habit of tapping her long fingernails against tables when she was concentrating.

None of them showed any acknowledgement of Sakura as she walked to the back of the library. She slid into one of the large chairs and dropped the file down with a thwack. She paused for a moment. Was this weird? Was she becoming some kind of creepy stalker? Sakura lifted her head to look around the library worriedly, would any of these people think she was odd for what she was doing? She dropped her gaze back down to the file. Well she had already done enough to fit in with the creepy stalker bracket, may as well stick with it she reasoned. She found her place eagerly. She skimmed through further updates of Kakashi's adjustment to his eye and analysed another set of medical photographs, the last one made her pause. It wasn't like the others it was more of a captured scene than a medical evaluation. The fourth Hokage was lounging in the chair next to the hospital bed Kakashi was perched on, a broad smile on his face. Next to him was a petite, pretty brown haired girl who was reaching toward Kakashi also with a smile on her face. Kakashi was sat on the hospital bed, mask down with Tsunade in front of him captured try to examine his eye. His head was on a tilt toward the camera the light caught his face perfectly highlighting his cheekbones, a half smile played on his lips. All in all it looked a pleasant, happy scene. Sakura smiled in contentment as she realised this must have been one of the first genuine happy moments the team shared since Obito's death.

The smile remained as the file began to document less about the Sharingan and more about Kakashi's progress as a ninja. There were the usual mission reports that told of Kakashi's rising success in even the most perilous missions. She smiled in fascination as the file told of how the young Kakashi was becoming more like the man she knew now, from his fighting style to his mannerisms. His fighting style was documented more in detail for the ease of choosing him for specific missions.

"_One of Kakashi's obvious strengths is his Sharingan, with it he is good choice for missions where information extraction his needed. He is also recommended for tracking missions due to his keen sense of smell and his ninja hound summons. During a fight one of his main strengths is his speed. He has only a lightweight frame and long limbs which means he can strike an opponent from a distance where it is difficult for the opponent to counter. His lithe lightweight frame also allows him to be proficient in gymnastic abilities. His main weakness is his lack of muscular strength. Due to his lithe frame Kakashi is built more for endurance than strength." _

All these points were familiar to Sakura. You only had to look at Kakashi to see his was built for speed and endurance, not explosive strength and power. In fact from more recent medical files that she had seen after his physicals she knew that he struggled to put on weight, and that he naturally sat on the slightly underweight for his height line. She had also seen firsthand that his speed and gymnastic ability were his saving grace. Although size didn't mean too much in a fight with Kakashi she had seen the potential for disaster when he did fight those who were much more muscle bound than him. As the file said the fight would go Kakashi's way as long as his speed and long limbs allowed him to chip away at his opponent from a safe distance. However if a large opponent did manage to get in close they could send Kakashi flying, or even more worryingly they could pin him down. Sakura had only seen this happen once or twice, and she remembered the instant panic she felt when it happened. Watching Kakashi struggle against people twice his size as they squeeze his wrists or grab at his neck had made Sakura a nervous wreck.

She shook her head slightly and turned another page. The next set of photographs were of Kakashi in action, and there was no denying that they were beautiful. There were photos of him during both training sessions and what looked like tournaments and each showcased his skill and grace. Sakura relished the frozen moments of action, memorising the way his muscles flexed and braced in synchrony to a devastating effect. She drank in the way the pictures captured some of Kakashi's most impressive acrobatic skills, and she licked her lips as the talent of the young Kakashi became more and more evident with each photograph. The last one however made her heart stop violently for a fraction of a second. The photograph showed Kakashi on a training beam, balancing on one hand, his legs straightened up above him. It wasn't Kakashi that had caused her hearts moment of failure, it was the man who stood in the corner of the photograph regarding Kakashi intently. She studied him closely to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her, after a thorough inspection there was no denying who it was. The pale skin yellow eyes and long dark hair made him unmistakeable. An odd sense of foreboding washed over Sakura as she took in the image of Orochimaru watching Kakashi far too closely for Sakura's liking. She tore her eyes away to look at the writing below.

"_Kakashi is advancing well in all aspects of his training. The fourth Hokage however is struggling under the work load of being a sensei and the Hokage, and as such it has been advised he spend more of his time concentrating on his role as Hokage. In the mean time Orochimaru has offered to train the boy."_

Sakura felt her fists clench. She despised the fact that that man had been anywhere near Kakashi never mind the fact that he had actually trained him. She fumed silently as she read further mission reports and competition results. How could anyone think that man training young ninja was a good idea? Sakura realised she was being slightly unfair. Obviously the council and indeed the rest of the village hadn't known what Orochimaru was to become, or what terrifying plans he had. To the village at that time he was just another one of the legendry sannin. Sakura's stomach grumbled angrily and she sighed as she folded up the file and made the decision to home for some food. When she was half way home she realised the weight in her left arm. She still had the file. She stopped and swayed slightly, torn as to whether she should just take it home or to turn back in the direction she just came to put it back in Tsunade's office. She knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to take it with her and read it in the comfort of her own home without worrying about prying eyes. But was that what she was supposed to do? Probably not but at this point she was too tired and hungry to care, so with a confirming nod to herself she carried on with her journey home. After an uneventful meal and a long stuffy day Sakura would usually want to just flop on the sofa and catch up on some t.v, but tonight there was something even more compelling than usual about the file. Orochimaru always brought some kind of morbid fascination in Sakura. There was something within her that needed to hear the terrible things he had done. With every new terror he inflicted on her friends she felt the need to try and comprehend the repulsive man. Sakura pursed her lips before springing to her feet to snatch the file from her dining table. She turned pages lazily as she strolled back to the sofa. She brought her knees up to rest the file comfortable on her thighs, and she almost purred in contentment as she sipped her hot chocolate.

Any feelings of contentment quickly flew out the window as she continued to read. After all the progress Kakashi had been making the file abruptly said, "Off Active duty due to injury."

"During the confrontation with Orochimaru Kakashi sustained various injuries before being subdued. It appears Orochimaru tried to use Kakashi as a hostage to bargain with the Hokage. The Hokage engaged in combat and managed to rescue Kakashi. However by aiding Kakashi this allowed Orochimaru time to escape. The medical evaluation from this event is listed below."

Sakura had to repress a shudder. She couldn't think of anything worse than being taken hostage by Orochimaru. Annoyingly some part of her felt a bit better about herself though. It was a bit of a standing joke in team seven that if anyone was going to be captured and used as a bargaining chip it would be Sakura. To know that someone as talented and strong as Kakashi had once been in a position she often found herself in was a small comfort she would cling to, no matter how selfish it was. A tired yawn and a chime of the clock on her wall signalled to Sakura that it was time for bed. The only question her tired mind kept coming back to was what exactly happened during that incident?

* * *

It was slightly painful to watch. Kakashi winced as Naruto tired to converse as freely as he used to with Sasuke. Even from across the road the underlying awkwardness was easily spotted. He watched as Naruto's shoulders slumped in defeat as Sasuke slid out of his seating throwing a half hearted wave over his shoulder. Kakashi sauntered over to Naruto tapping him on the shoulder before slipping into the seat next to him.

"Everything ok Naruto?"

Naruto was never good at hiding his emotions if he felt something strongly enough he would let you know about it. So it surprised Kakashi to watch Naruto sit up a little straighter and flash a forced smile his way.

"Fine Kaka-sensei!"

The brightness of his answer seemed almost painful.

"You sure? Everything with Sasuke ok?"

Kakashi knew it was a clumsy question but Kakashi had never been one for trying to comfort people or help them through their issues. Just as Naruto found it hard to hide his emotions Kakashi found it hard to express or talk through his. He watched as Naruto's fingers gripped at the chopsticks a little tighter.

"Fine." He ground out shifting his eyes to stare at his ramen stonily.

"Oh right. It's just Sakura feels there are still some issues."

Naruto became still. Kakashi felt slightly cruel. He knew when it came to Sakura Naruto would rather lose a limb than see her hurt. By bringing her into the conversation he knew Naruto could no longer refuse to talk. Naruto's shoulders slumped again and he sighed in defeat.

"There's nothing he's done that's wrong. But it feels like he can't let me or Sakura in about anything, whenever we ask about what he's been through, or if he wants to talk about it he just says we won't understand. It's just not like it was."

Kakashi frowned.

"How about this, we all keep trying. If we do that I promise things will get easier. These things just take time. Trust me."

Kakashi gave the most reassuring smile he had, which Naruto returned. No matter what member of team seven it was when Kakashi asked them to trust him they would with falter. Kakashi's heart went out to both Naruto and Sakura but at the same time he understood Sasuke's defensiveness. He knew all too well when it came to Orochimaru same things were better left unsaid.

* * *

_Kakashi's lungs burned viciously as he ran. It didn't make sense. It just couldn't be true. He tried to push a bit more speed into his legs as he passed another corpse of a fallen Anbu. He hoped the surviving eyewitnesses were wrong, but something in his gut told him they weren't. He knew Minato had told him to stay put but things had changed. Rin was missing. He had tried to leave her once and he had made a promise to her Obito and himself that he would never leave a teammate again. That promise was one he would give his life for in a heartbeat. His legs were beginning to feel weak as he followed the bodies and trails of blood toward one of Konoha's oldest temples. He didn't know what was pushing him forward, every fibre in his body was screaming at him to turn and run the other way. He pushed his instincts to the side and tried to think solely of Rin. She needed him he could feel it. He skidded to a halt as he reached the entrance of the temple. This place had always given him the creeps. He took in a shaky breath before walking quickly into the opening. Darkness engulfed him and he strained his eyes to try and compensate. His keen nose picked up on the scent of death. Kakashi gagged slightly, the smell was over powering and fear ripped through him as he contemplated how many bodies there must be to produce such a smell. There was an oppressive feeling in the air that suggested the deaths had been violent and cruel._

_Worry for Rin filled him. He picked up the pace as he fumbled through the darkness. The Sharingan scanned ferociously for any chakra signs and his heart leapt to his throat when one he recognised became visible. _

"_Rin!" _

_Just as he rocked forward to aid Rin a hand clamped down hard over his mouth while another clutched at his throat. Terror flooded through Kakashi as he felt himself be pulled backwards moments seemed to pass like hours as he struggled for little gain. A swift punch into his lower back made Kakashi gasp out loud and his back snap taunt. Kakashi tried to regain composure as quickly as he could, and before another blow could land on him he snapped his head backwards to connect with his attacker's nose. The hands released him and Kakashi broke into a run. He heard a curse behind him and footsteps echoing. Just as he was about to reach Rin his shoulder was ripped backward violently. He heard a pop as he spun back around the way he came. A hand clamped on his jaw again this time forcing Kakashi to look at his assailant. Yellow eyes bore into his._

"_Hello Kakashi." _

_Rin lifted her head weakly. She moved her hand out in front of her to grab at the darkness. Her eyes stung as she tried to see Kakashi. Her eyes blurred and her chest burned as she listened. Through the darkness she could hear the tell tale signs of struggle and familiar gasps and cries of pain. She pressed her forehead into the ground as the tears fell freely. _

"_Please." She sobbed into the dust feeling some of it stick to her tear stained cheeks. The noise continued. _

"_Please stop, you're hurting him!" The scream reverberated around the halls. _

_A sinister chuckle was the only reply she got. She sobbed and the noises continued. _

Kakashi eyed his bed apprehensively. For the past few nights his sleep had been invaded by ghosts from his past, memories had pestered him with building intensity. Memories that varied from serious events, to minor conversations, some Kakashi found fond others he would rather forget. All in all the constant reminders of his past were wearing him out. He rubbed a hand over his face and wearily peeped through fingers. Through his fingers he noticed his team photographs. There was one thing he knew the memories arrival had started with Sakura, with her questions. They were questions that others had asked before, and were probably questions she didn't think he would answer. But Kakashi couldn't deny that there was a large part of him that wanted to tell her, to answer any question she asked of him. It was a compelling part of him that he hadn't felt before and it troubled him slightly. He also knew that although the memories had started with Sakura they also calmed and quietened when she was near. This thought coupled with a slow building desire to see her made Kakashi's worry increase. The incident by the tree was reminder enough that he needed to snap out of it. He crawled into bed and wondered what type of memory would by inflicted upon him that night.

_Minato bit at his nail as he walked quickly back toward his office. Jonin and Anbu were busily milling around him, equipping themselves before moving out to search the village. His heart seemed to be becoming unbearable loud. Rin was missing they had lost contact with the team she had gone with. His steps quickened as he saw the door for his office come into view, if it was possible his anxiety climbed even higher. What else had gone wrong? As soon as he opened the door he knew._

"_Kakashi?" _

_He scanned the office and it was obvious the teen was nowhere in sight. Something inside Minato was certain that wherever he found Kakashi he would find Orochimaru, but where did he start? He planted himself to the middle of the floor. Wherever Kakashi had gone he had decided to go there from this room. Minato scanned the village from the massive window behind his desk. The bodies that had been fond had been leading north. What was north? His feet reacted as soon as his eyes landed on the temple. Various Anbu and Jonin shouted to him as he tore through the streets but all he heard was his own breathing. The entrance to the temple loomed ahead, Minato slowed slightly as he took the steps two at a time. The darkness surrounded him and the cold air made his lungs sting even more. He kept moving forward until the light from the entrance faded away. The tunnel spiralled slightly and just as Minato was beginning to feel he had picked the wrong place he saw a dim light ahead. His pace quickened and he grabbed for the kunai at his hip. Dim candles lit up the way for him as he moved forward. A slim silhouette lay prone on the floor._

"_Rin!" _

_Minato rushed down to Rin and slid his slim fingers to her throat to check for a pulse. Relief hit him hard as he found a steady but strong heart beat. _

"_Calm down she's alive." _

_Minato stood and turned in one swift movement he drew to his full height and raised his kunai ready. His eyes only caught up with what was in front of him after his quick movement. His breath came out in a rush and his hand clenched impulsively around the kunai. His thoughts came out in a disconnected heap. _

"_What?" The question fell out of his dry mouth before he could stop it. _

_Orochimaru was stood before him looking serene and untouched as though he had not been involved in the terrible slaughter that he had caused. But it was not Orochimaru that Minato focused on. It was the boy who was on his knees next to him. Kakashi was knelt next to Orochimaru looking to put it simply worse for wear. Minato winced as he took in Kakashi's appearance. He was covered in dust and dirt; from the way he was breathing it looked as though his ribs had sustained some damage and his left shoulder was sat higher up than his right and looked oddly misshapen. There was blood tracking down his front from a rather nasty looking wound the stretched from his neck to his collarbone. His mask had been removed and his lip was split. Black eyes were beginning to form and a bruised angry looking cheekbone was visible. Another worrying track of blood was trickling down the right side of his head stemming from his hairline. His arms were raised above his head clutching the fist that had grasped a painful amount of hair. _

"_Let him go." _

_The command was simply and the menace behind it clear. Orochimaru's response was a slight smirk and a sharp tug on Kakashi's hair. Kakashi's back tensed and he grimaced as he made another desperate attempt to release the hand. Minato hissed as he slid into a stronger stance. _

"_I'm sorry sensei." Kakashi sobbed quietly his chest heaving with effort. Minato's resolve hardened. _

"_I'm telling you one last time. Let him go." _

_The smirk on Orochimaru's face grew and it was enough to make Minato step forward readying his aim._

"_Now now I wouldn't do anything hasty if I were you." _

_As if to illustrate he had the upper hand Orochimaru twisted Kakashi's hair again whilst reaching for his own kunai to place it against Kakashi's neck. Kakashi twisted violently as his hair pulled at his sensitive scalp once more. Minato froze. _

"_Why? Why have you done this?" Minato's eyes were searching Kakashi's. Guilt and fear were present and it tore at Minato. _

_Orochimaru's chuckle brought him back to the sinister man. _

"_I thought it would be obvious. My ambition stems beyond this pathetic little village and its mediocre elite and weak leadership." _

"_You could have just left if this village is so beneath you. You didn't need to cause all this carnage." _

_Then hand in Kakashi's hair began to shift slightly, not twisting this time instead moving softly as a parent might do to comfort their child. Minato felt sickness and anger rise up in his chest._

"_Oh but all this was necessary. The weak don't deserve to survive only the strong should be able to continue on as shinobi. Weakness is not cherished in this world nor is it missed."_

_At this point Orochimaru knelt down and turned Kakashi's head to regard him closely whilst moving the hand with the kunai to cup Kakashi's injured cheek rubbing his thumb across it gently. To which Minato tensed and stumbled a step forward out of impulse, it was the light catching the kunai that stopped any further advance. _

"_However those who struggle and fight to be strong and survive deserve to live. Isn't that right Kakashi-kun? You would have been proud he put up quite a struggle in an attempt to stop me." _

_Kakashi's only reply was a whimper and an attempt to move his head away. _

"_Get off him. You've proven your point." _

_The thumb moved lower to brush over Kakashi's bottom lip._

"_Hmm I don't know this one might prove of use to me, after all he is a genius and with that newly acquired Sharingan. Something about him wouldn't you say? Something in the face, in the way he looks at you that makes you curious. There's an innocence he's clinging to and a naivety that is rare in our profession. All very tempting eh Minato?" _

_Orochimaru had no time to react Minato was before him prying with one hand at Orochimaru's kunai whilst raising the other to strike. Unfortunately Orochimaru's reaction was just as quick, he released his hold on Kakashi's hair to block the oncoming blow and Kakashi fell to the ground with a thud. Kakashi remained on his side breathing heavily into the dust as the muted sounds of a battle continued behind him. _

Sweat made Kakashi's clothes and hair stick to his body as he sat up sharply in bed. The memory had been an uncomfortable one and far too vivid for Kakashi's liking. He slid back down onto the bed breathing still erratic as he stared into the darkness. Just as he was drifting back to sleep he noticed his hand had moved unconsciously across the bed as if to reach for someone. He bit his lip as his eyes slid shut. He hadn't felt this alone in a long time.

* * *

Sakura couldn't help but worry when she saw Kakashi at training the next day. Throughout the session Kakashi had seemed distracted. The boys had begun their journey's home but Sakura refused saying she wanted to ask Kakashi a quick question. She approached him hesitantly. He was lying on his back in the grass dozing in the sunlight. Sakura stopped by his head her shadow blocking the sunlight from his face. After a few moments Kakashi let out a deep sigh.

"Yes?" He asked not opening an eye to look at her.

Sakura wrung her fingers and shifted her feet.

"If you have just come here to block the sun I'm going to have to ask you to leave." His voice was slow and tired. Sakura stayed still.

"I was just wondering if you're ok. You seem a bit."

Sakura struggled to think for the right word.

"Tired."

Kakashi lifted his arms to push his headband up and off his head and to press the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

Sakura smiled slightly as sank down to sit on the ground next to his head.

"The way you were moving in training the fact that you're laid flat out now too tired to lift your head to talk to me."

Kakashi gave her an unimpressed mph.

"I didn't realise you watch me so closely in training." He commented lightly still keeping his heels pressed to his eyes so he didn't see the flush that spread across Sakura's cheeks.

"Don't be so big headed, I didn't need to watch you closely to see the onset of fatigue." She teased trying to regain the upper hand.

"Hmm sure whatever you say." Kakashi sounded dangerously close to drifting into sleep and normally Sakura would have left him but the mass of ominous black clouds that loomed above made her wary of him sleeping out in the open.

"Are you going to tell me why you're so tired? I know you've not been on any missions lately, and training me Naruto and Sasuke is hardly that taxing for you."

Sakura watched Kakashi slide his hands slowly through his hair keeping his eyes closed. Sakura felt her stomach swirl pleasantly as she watched him arch his back and tip his head back exposing his throat as he stretched. She watched him carefully as he sat up to look at her.

"I haven't been sleeping to well lately." He offered picking at his gloves.

"How come?" Sakura suddenly felt comfortable, she enjoyed the feeling of control and confidence she got when she was the one asking the questions. Kakashi paused and studied his gloves with intensity as he debated as to tell her or not.

"Bad dreams." He finally said daring to lift his gaze to meet Sakura's. Although it was slightly unnerving to see both his eyes she held the connection. Sakura had to fight the sensation to lean in closer to him.

"What about?"

"Bad memories."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Sakura watched as his eyes warmed slightly in amusement and as the Sharingan swirled studying her closely. She could feel it again that intense air that had lingered between like their recent previous encounters. Kakashi's response was as quiet and leisurely as Sakura's question.

"It's ok it's not your fault. In fact." Kakashi was interrupted by a loud crash from above and Sakura jumped violently at the noise.

Both twisted their heads to the sky to see another crack of lightening split the darkened skies. The lash of cold rain hit them quickly and Sakura squeaked in distaste as she felt her clothes becoming rapidly soaked through. Kakashi was the first to his feet and he grabbed Sakura's hand pulling her up and straight into a run. The movement was so swift and skilful that she was left breathless for a moment. By the time her head caught up with her body they were already half way through town. The rain was cold and heavy enough to sting at Sakura's skin as they ran but the slight discomfort of the cold did little to dampen Sakura's feelings of freedom and euphoria. She felt like a child again. She had forgotten the simple joy she used to feel at splashing through puddles or the refreshing feeling of rain running down her neck. Perhaps that best part of the experience that she was relishing in was the feel of Kakashi's strong hand holding hers tugging her along. By the time Kakashi pulled her under a vegetable sellers owning she was gasping for breath and clutching her sides.

She giggled as they pushed their way into the free space. Kakashi stopped to turn and face her letting her hand slide slowly from his. Sakura continued to smile as they stood toe to toe. Kakashi let out a small chuckle at her appearance.

"Your hair is all over the place." He commented lightly reaching out to brush her hair back off her face.

Sakura felt herself blush again; did he know what affect he had on her? She watched as his gaze roamed over her face until his eyes finally came to rest on her lips. Unconsciously she felt herself lick her lips and she swore she could hear Kakashi's breathing hitch. A movement to their left caused Kakashi to step back slightly. Sakura turned to see an old couple huddled in the shelter giving them a knowing look. Sakura offered them a smile before turning her attention to the rain soaked street. A shiver worked its way through her body. The shiver didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"You're freezing."

"I bet you are as well." Sakura replied.

Kakashi gave her a swift nod before pointing back toward the street.

"My place is just up there."

* * *

Review please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura's heart fluttered and lurched as she followed Kakashi back to his apartment. She chewed her lip anxiously and shivered with the cold and anticipation. She padded silently behind Kakashi into his apartment. She took in the fairly neat but clean and personalized space that was coloured in neutral tones. She lingered near the door and waited for Kakashi to address her.

"You need to warm up. The bathrooms just down the hall to the left." Kakashi told her as he began to show her the way.

Sakura nodded followed him to the bathroom and watched as he snagged a towel for himself before leaving her to the room. As soon as he closed the door she let out the breath she had been holding. What was going on? Did he realise the massive step they had taken? Did he care? She had never been inside his apartment before and now here she was having a shower in it. But then maybe she was reading too much in to it. She shed her clothes quickly and hurried to turn on the water. She gave a soft sound of approval as the hot water hit her skin easing away the cold and the tension. Out of habit she reached for the shampoo. She paused as she grabbed the bottle in front of her. Was it odd that she use his shampoo and body wash? She decided quickly she didn't care and she relished in the feeling of the soap working out the kinks in her hair. All in all Sakura could say that she was pretty content, that was until she realised she had no clothes to change back into. She stood dripping draped in the large towel Kakashi had left her contemplating her next move. She flushed in embarrassment as she wrapped the long towel around her more securely and moved to the door. She opened it slightly to peek her head around to scan the hallway.

"Kakashi?"

She strained to listen changing her vantage point by looking to the right.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah?" Was the muffled reply from the room across the hall.

"Erm I don't have any dry clothes to change into."

She clutched the door more closely as Kakashi came into view.

"Oh right, guess we didn't think about that. One second." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head before spinning on his heel to disappear into the room he had just come from. When he emerged again he had a pair of long dark sweat pants and a standard long sleeved Jonin shirt.

"Here."

"Thank you."

After closing the door she held the articles of clothing up. They were going to drown her and she couldn't wait to put them on. She inhaled deeply as she pulled the collar of the shirt over her face. She would never tire of that smell. She gingerly made her way into the hall swamped by the clothes he had given her. She found him in the kitchen peeling off the Jonin flak jacket.

"So what do you think?" She asked doing a quick twirl for him.

"Ahh very becoming. I think they suit you better than me." Kakashi replied dropping the towel he had been using in her arms before making his way to the bathroom.

"Make yourself comfortable." He called over his shoulder.

Sakura flopped down on the sofa with a soft thud. A brown blur stumbling out of the kitchen caught Sakura's attention. Pug and teenage girl stayed still as they stared at each other. Minutes ticked by.

"Well hello."

Sakura gave the pug a wave in return the sleeves engulfing her hand so it was more of a flapping of material.

"Where's the boss?"

"Shower."

Pakkun umphed and pattered across to Sakura. He sniffed her leg before sneezing and lifting his head to look up at her.

"Can I help you?" Sakura asked amused.

"No. I was just doing a little research."

Sakura's brow furrowed.

"What do you."

"Pakkun don't pester guests."

Both Pakkun and Sakura were slightly startled to see a dressed Kakashi standing behind the sofa. How had he gotten so close without her noticing? Was he in super ninja mode all the time?

"You ok?" He asked as he moved around the sofa shooting Pakkun a glare as he walked to the kitchen.

"You scared me." Sakura answered with what she hoped was some tone of playfulness.

"Sorry." He answered sincerely. Sakura watched as he pressed a hand to his temple.

"Are you ok?" She asked the medic in her diagnosing a stress headache before he answered.

"Yeah just a headache." He sighed pushing his fingers harder into his temple.

Sakura winced as she watched, that wasn't going to do anything except make a bruise or two. She stood up swiftly and moved to catch his wrist.

"Stop. It'll be from your lack of sleep. I can ease it for you if you like?"

Both knew what she was offering. Chakra was unsafe when it came to head pains so the only comfort that she could offer was a good old fashioned temple massage. The only question was Kakashi comfortable enough to allow her to invade his personal space like that?

Kakashi nodded silently in response. Sakura offered a shy smile and gestured to the sofa. Kakashi complied and tiredly slid into the sofa's comfort. Sakura made her way behind him and gingerly slipped her fingers into his hair. The headband was still absent and it allowed her to run her fingers smoothly through the surprisingly soft locks until they reached his temples. She began massaging the skin gently allowing her fingers to reduce the tension slowly. She watched Kakashi close his eyes and hum slightly in approval. She felt warm in the knowledge that she could ease his pain if only a little.

"Feel better?" She asked her voice soft.

Kakashi hummed in response slightly shifting his head. Sakura kept working her fingers until they moved in a gentle solid rhythm allowing her to switch off slightly. She didn't know if it was watching the small pulls of pleasure and relief that moved across Kakashi's face, or listening to his steady breathing but something started to lull Sakura into a new hazy kind of contentment. It was a state where her embarrassment and awkwardness slipped away. She felt bold like she could be strong. Her fingers started to move as if on their own. Her massage moved its way up into Kakashi's hairline before moving back down again. She ran her fingers over his brow dusting lightly across his eyebrows. Another hum of pleasure worked its way out from the back of Kakashi's throat. Her new found confidence and Kakashi's reactions spurred her on. She ran her fingers gently over the scar that bisected his left eyelid as if to soothe the memory. Then ever so slowly she inched her fingers until they gripped the edge of his mask. She paused as Kakashi's eyes snapped open to meet hers. Both of them knew this would usually be the point where she would look away flushed and embarrassed. But there was something about the way he was looking at her, as if to say go on I dare you.

Resolve settled on Sakura immediately and she held the unnerving stare. Kakashi seemed to submit by closing his eyes. Sakura's inner self did a whoop of joy. Eager fingertips began to roll the material back. Inch by inch a man she had known for years was finally revealed to her. The face from the photograph stared back at her. It felt weird looking at him upside down but there was no mistaking the face. Kakashi slowly opened his eyes to gauge Sakura's reaction. Sakura was vaguely aware that her legs were getting tired and Kakashi's proximity was only adding to the feeling of weakness in her knees. She felt herself lean down even closer to his face. She could feel his breath dusting over her face and smell the shampoo in his hair. He was so close. It seemed neither of them wanted to acknowledge what they were doing not just yet anyway. Just a bit closer. She rested her hands on the back of the sofa and tipped her head down. Her lips brushed across his just the faintest of touches. She made the movement again. She felt confident and empowered, like she was in control. She took in a breath before pressing her lips more soundly on Kakashi's. The kiss lingered for a few seconds before Sakura pulled back slightly.

She searched Kakashi's face for a response. His face looked passive but the rest of his body gave him away. His hands gripped onto the fabric of his trousers so tightly his knuckles turned white and his chest shook with effort. He wasn't making any advances but he wasn't pulling away either, and that was enough for Sakura. She pressed another gentle kiss to his mouth and her mind connected how it felt slightly odd kissing from this upside down angle. The kiss lasted only a few seconds longer than the last. She didn't want to push her luck. She shifted her weight awkwardly and pressed a hand to the side of Kakashi's face. That action seemed to weaken Kakashi's decision to remain passive and he lifted his head gently to place an equally gentle kiss to Sakura's lips. Sakura was left reeling at the action; suddenly she didn't feel so in control anymore. Any worries of control slipped away as she felt Kakashi's hand slide into her hair to rub small circles on her neck. His lips began to coax at hers upping the intensity of the kiss. Everything felt so good, how was it this man was a pro at everything he did? A soft moan caught in Sakura's throat. That's where everything came to an abrupt halt. Kakashi pulled back sharply and turned to stand. Sakura blinked up at him shyly. Was he mad? Had she done something wrong? Despite her confusion and worry Sakura couldn't help but admire how good he looked. His hair was still slightly damp and hung nicely around defined features. She rose slowly to her feet dropping her eyes to her hands.

"I'm sorry. That was just a little unexpected." Kakashi said quietly before ruffling a hand through his hair. Sakura remained silent.

"Maybe it's time for you to go home. I think the rains stopped."

Sakura nodded mutely flicking her wrists to roll up the long sleeves. Kakashi gave her an odd look which Sakura could almost swear looked like fondness before pulling his mask up quickly and moving back toward the bathroom. He remerged holding a plastic bag with Sakura's soaked clothing in it. Sakura took them from him gratefully.

"Come on I'll walk you home if you like."

Sakura finally found her voice.

"Oh its ok don't worry about it. I'm sure you have more important things to do." Sakura eyed the stack of paper work on his coffee table that he was no doubt avoiding.

"No its fine, besides it's getting dark."

Sakura felt her eyebrow twitched in annoyance at that comment.

"I think I'm fairly capable of walking at night sensei." She growled making her way to the door.

"Hey hey no need to storm off. How about I walk you to ease my mind, not because you need me to?"

Sakura's ego would allow that so she shot a grumbled ok before viciously yanking the door handle. This man had made her day far too confusing and she was now not in the best off moods. Was he just going to act like it never happened? Apparently so Sakura thought as they walked in silence. Usually silences in Kakashi's company were easy and comfortable, but this silence was uneasy and made Sakura want to fidget. She was relieved when her house finally came into view.

"Thanks." Sakura muttered as they reached the door.

"No worries. I'll see you tomorrow at training."

He seemed so normal that began to wonder if she had simply daydreamed what had happened. He threw a salute over his shoulder as he spun on his heel to walk back to his apartment. Sakura felt like crying, or screaming, or laughing, she wasn't quite sure which yet.

* * *

Kakashi felt like drowning himself. What was wrong with him lately? If he wasn't dwelling in the past he was spending his time with Sakura trying to forget it. Kakashi flopped down on his sofa letting himself sink into the cushions. He was so tired lately he felt constantly drained and it was beginning to annoy him. A quiet pitter patter noise caught Kakashi's attention.

"So what was that all about?"

Kakashi didn't really need or want to speak to his summon right now.

"Pup don't ignore me or I'll start biting your fingers."

"Go away." Kakashi answered shortly.

"Well that was rude; you know you're going to regret pushing people away one day."

Kakashi frowned at the true meaning behind Pakkun's words.

"You know what I really regret?"

Pakkun cocked his head and lifted his ears intently.

"I regret that I ever taught you how to speak."

Pakkun growled before nipping angrily at Kakashi's thumb. Kakashi withdrew his hand quickly and sat up to shoot a glare at the pug.

"Ow. That hurts you know. What do you want?" Irritation crept into Kakashi's voice.

"I want you to think about what just happened. I bet that poor girl is confused to hell and back right now."

Kakashi rubbed a hand over his face wearily.

"I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Yet you knew it would so you know you shouldn't have reacted the way you did." Pakkun berated him.

"I didn't know what to say."

"Well anything would have done. Instead you practically threw her out the door."

"I don't want to talk about this." Kakashi mumbled getting to his feet and making his way to the bedroom.

"You never want to talk. I though you would have learnt from past experience that not talking is a bad idea." Pakkun barked after him.

A slammed door finished the argument. Pakkun sat down heavily and growled quietly at the door.

"Fine enjoy your nightmares." He snorted as he settled down on the sofa cushion that had fallen to the floor.

_Minato watched with worry as he leant against the tree beside him. It had been three weeks since the incident involving Orochimaru. The village was still trying to find him but had no leads as to where the recent traitor had may have slipped off to after his confrontation with Minato. He had caused the village and many families of victims a lot of grief and his disappearance was like salt in the wound. As long as Orochimaru was alive and on the loose nobody in Konoha would feel safe. One person who was particularly on edge was Kakashi. A wave of sadness hit Minato, after all Kakashi had recently been through with the Uchiha and losing Obito it didn't seem fair that this new worry been placed on his shoulders. It made him despair that any glimmer of happiness had been torn away from Kakashi again. Minato watched as Kakashi flinched hard as he heard his approach._

"_How are you feeling?" Minato asked as he stopped beside where Kakashi was sat. Kakashi shrugged in response._

"_The nurses say your recovering well. You'll be back to training in no time." Minato smiled all the while knowing Kakashi would see it was forced. The smile slid from his face as Minato dropped to sit on the ground next to him. Kakashi visibly stiffened beside him._

"_You know the nurses said although you're healing well they would still like you to go see the hospitals psychologist, so you could talk things over. Get things off your chest you know?"_

"_I don't want to talk to some randomer about how I feel." _

_Minato almost laughed at the grumbled reply. At least Kakashi's stubbornness remained._

"_Fair enough. How about you talk to me?"_

_Kakashi raised an unimpressed eyebrow at this._

"_What? I'm not a randomer." Minato chuckled. _

"_No, I know you and that's even worse." Kakashi replied._

_Minato made a pained hissing noise through his teeth. _

"_That hurt." _

_Minato didn't miss the slight change in Kakashi's expression._

"_Oh was that a smile?" _

_Kakashi turned his head away rolling his eyes._

"_Seriously though, if you do want to talk I'm here I won't think any less of you."_

_Kakashi sighed and picked at his jumper sleeves._

"_It's not that I don't want to talk to you, I just don't want to talk about it at all. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway I have been injured in a fight before. It's actually a rather common occurrence in our line of work you know." Kakashi said dryly._

_Both knew there was more to the incident than that. It wasn't the injuries that Orochimaru had caused that made Minato uneasy it was what he had said about Kakashi. And he had a feeling if Orochimaru's words had made him feel unsettled then it was more than likely Kakashi felt unsettled too. _

"_Ok Mr sarcasm just remember what I said." Minato said as he stood and squeezed Kakashi's uninjured shoulder. He frowned at the feeling of jutting bones under thin skin. He needed to remind the medics to look at Kakashi's weight issues again. _

Kakashi slowly slid an eye open and peered through the darkness to locate where the scratching noise was coming from. The door appeared to be the one who was defying his sleep. The door slowly creaked open and Pakkun pattered into the room. After a few moments Kakashi let his hand slide out of the bed to show his palm to Pakkun. The pug understood the gesture and walked over and pushed his head into Kakashi's palm. The apology was accepted by both and Pakkun jumped onto the bed to curl up beside Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura yawned leisurely as she looked up at the ceiling. It was her first lie in for about a month and she was planning to stay in bed for as long as her normally early rising body would allow. Looking at the clock she saw the digits turn to ten am. She took a deep breath then sat up. Her room was jam packed with boxes containing her life. She had been looking forward to moving out and getting her own place for months, but after what had happened between her and Kakashi two nights ago she was finding it hard to be enthused about anything. She rolled out of bed and slid her feet into the fluffy slippers that awaited her on the floor. She shuffled through the living room in the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of her mother washing the dishes from the breakfast she had missed. Her mother turned with a slight start as she heard Sakura scrap the chair along the floor.

"Oh Sakura you gave me a fright." She said smiling at her daughter.

Sakura smiled back and watched her mother move to turn on the kettle. Her parents were civilians, her father worked for an insurance company and her mother worked part time in a department store after her career as a dancer ended. Both had been surprised when their daughter had shown some promise as a ninja. Sakura and her mother often fought over Sakura's chosen profession, usually when Sakura would return home injured from a mission. But aside from that Sakura believed she had a pretty normal relationship with her parents. Her mother would make her chicken noodle soup when she was ill, and take her shopping when an occasion called for a new dress. And her father would fret about boys and frown when he believed her dress was too short. All in all her family was pretty normal. Sakura thanked her mother as a cup of team was placed in front of her.

"You ok sweetie? You've been awfully quiet the past two days."

Before Sakura could answer a packet of biscuits were placed before her and her mother offered another smile and slid into the seat next to her daughter. Sakura always thought it was scary how well her mother knew her.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired and a bit stressed with the move." Sakura replied dipping a biscuit.

"Don't stress out about it, that's my job."

She moved to push her daughter's hair behind her ears.

"I can't believe my baby is all grown up and moving out."

Sakura couldn't help but feel a tug on her heart strings. Why was it that parents were masters at guilt trips?

"I won't be far away." She replied.

Her mother studied her for a moment her eyes scanning her face. Sakura got the feeling she was searching for and remembering the little girl she used to be, the little girl who had thought boys were icky, the little girl who loved dolls and who always wanted her mother to plait her hair. A far cry from the young woman she was now. The young woman who spent most of her time with boys, who did weights sessions twice a week and whose hair was most commonly tied up messily and full of dry shampoo because her training session hadn't left her enough time to wash it before her double shift. Her mother gave her forehead a quick kiss before standing up sharply.

"Well this house won't clean itself. Oh by the way I put that file you left out the other night in your room."

Sakura went cold.

"What?" She rasped swallowing her tea quickly.

"Just that brown file, don't worry I didn't look in it or drop anything out of it I simply moved it. Don't go hormonal teenager on me and shout about personal space and privacy." Her mother chuckled before disappearing with a duster into another room.

Sakura released her death grip on the chair. She had almost completely forgotten about the file due to the recent events of Kakashi's life that she was very much a part of. She couldn't believe she had been that careless to leave it out that night she had read it. She believed her parents hadn't read it but she couldn't believe her own forgetfulness. She snagged her cup of tea from the table and made her way back to her room. Her eyes landed on the file on her desk almost immediately. She wanted to read it but at the same time she felt that being angry at Kakashi obliged her to be angry at his past. She picked up the file and sat down on her bed. She tapped her fingers against it thoughtfully and sipped her tea. With a frustrated groan she opened the file. She would have to worry about her dwindling will power later right now she wanted to see if there was any clue as to why Kakashi had acted they way he had toward her.

She fumed silently as she regains her place and began to read. After a few minutes of reading she couldn't help but feel her anger evaporate. The medical evaluation from the fight with Orochimaru made her sympathy increase against her will.

"_The left cheekbone had a minor stress response but no break and will heal well within a few weeks. There was a rather deep head wound on the right side of the patients head although numerous stitches were needed there was no damage to the skull. Two ribs on the left side were broken and were healed easily. The wound on the patient's neck was superficial and healed easily. The left shoulder however was dislocated quite badly and it took a few attempts to reset it. However now it is reset it should heal well as long as the patient doesn't train on it until it is fully healed. There were no other serious wounds of note." _

Sakura took another sip of her tea and groaned in annoyance as he tasted that it had begun to go cold. She continued to read about Kakashi's medical progress from the incident and his slight change in character on his road to recovery. It seemed the doctors had diagnosed him as more anxious than before causing him issues with his sleep cycles.

"Sakura! Naruto is at the door!" Her mother called up to her.

"I'll be right there!" She called back.

She shoved the file in her desk drawer before grabbing some clean clothes. After getting dressed and running a brush through her hair she made her way down the stairs.

"Hey Sakura! You wanna go for a walk?" Naruto beamed at her.

Sakura nodded before skipping down the stairs to meet him. After Sasuke had left they had made a habit of going for walks. It used to be the case that they walked to get out their frustration or to talk over the Sasuke situation without others butting in. But nowadays they found themselves going for walks on days off because it was the only time they had to just talk without worrying about missions, hospital shifts or training. Both now avoided bringing up Sasuke as they knew the conversation was too emotionally tiring. At first they were just so happy he was back that they felt it unfair to comment on his change of character. They were all trying to act as if things were better than ever but there was a sadness that surrounded Sasuke that caused him to be distant. As though he felt he couldn't be around them in case he affected their happiness. Of course the distant was just as hurtful. Today was no exception with both Naruto and Sakura carefully avoiding talking about the change in Sasuke.

"So you got a day off from the hospital as well?" Naruto asked between chewing on an apple.

"Yeah Tsunade saw that Kakashi gave us today off so she moved my shifts. How come we're not training today anyway?" Sakura asked carefully, when Kakashi had told Naruto to pass it on that training was cancelled Sakura couldn't help but wonder if he was avoiding her.

"Oh Kakashi sensei got called on an emergency mission. He looked like he was in a hurry when I saw him, he said he had been trying to find you but couldn't so he gave the message to me to pass on."

"Oh right." Sakura answered picking at her own apple.

"He said he should be back tonight, so training is on tomorrow morning as usual."

"Does he ever take the morning off?" Sakura asked through a mouthful of apple.

"I know! I don't want to be worried about be tired tomorrow at dinner tonight, but I know if we ask to change the time he'll only make it earlier to be a git." Naruto gushed exasperated, waving his arms to highlight his annoyance.

"Wait your going out for dinner tonight?" Sakura asked suddenly interested.

Naruto blushed slightly, Sakura knew he wasn't going out with Sasuke because they always invited her along as if they were afraid to be alone together. She knew it couldn't be Kakashi or Jiraiya because they were out of the village, and she knew it was parents evening at the academy so it couldn't be Iruka. He could be going out with some of the others like Kiba or Lee, but why would he be blushing?

"Who is it? It's a girl isn't it? You're going on a date!" Sakura cried excitedly.

Naruto blushed even more and looked around the street nervously after he excited cry.

"Ok yes I'm going on a date there's no need to scream it to everyone." He grumbled at her. Sakura giggled at his reaction; like he was one to talk he was possibly the loudest person she had ever met.

"Who's the lucky girl then?" Sakura asked smiling happily at him.

Naruto returned a shy smile at her.

"Actually it's Hinata." He replied. Sakura let out an excited squeal before grabbing his hands and jumping up and down.

"Ah Sakura people are looking." Naruto laughed letting her spin him around a little.

"Aww Naruto that's so sweet! She's such a lovely girl and she's liked you for so long. What made you ask her out give me the details!" Sakura stopped jumping and waited for his answer.

"She was at the ramen stand a few days ago and she looked pretty down so I asked her what was wrong and she said she was upset because her parents had decided who would be her date for her birthday party because she hadn't been able to choose, and that it upset her because it's like a big tradition in the Hyuga clan to have a special date for your 18th. And she said she didn't want a pity date from Kiba or Shino, and she didn't want to go with any of the civilians who had asked because they didn't really know her so she was upset because she was saddled with some stranger. I wanted to cheer her up so I said I would have asked her if I had known and to my surprised she whispered that she would have said yes."

Naruto smiled fondly at the memory and Sakura's grin widened.

"I never thought she liked me that way." He said happily and Sakura almost groaned in disbelief, how could he not have known she thought it was obvious to everyone.

"So are you going to be here date for her birthday as well?" Sakura asked as they started to walk again. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah she told her parents last night."

Sakura let out an excited squeal again and they both laughed.

They were passing the hospital when Sakura's memory was jolted.

"Oh shoot, I said I would pass on a report from the poisons department to Tsunade today." She sighed stopping.

Naruto seemed unfazed.

"That's fine Sakura, I've got to go to Ino's shop to pick some flowers out anyway."

Sakura pushed down the urge to pinch Naruto's cheeks and squeak in joy again. She threw her arms around him instead and hugged him tightly.

"I'm really happy for you Naruto." She whispered in his ear, giving him a finally squeeze before letting go.

"Have an awesome night I'll see you in the morning!" She called as she hopped up the hospitals entrance stairs.

She continued to smile brightly as she entered the poisons department. The receptionist handed the file over and Sakura quickly made her way back to the entrance, looking forward to getting her only task of the day over with. As she passed the emergency room blonde hair caught her attention. Tsunade was emerging from an emergency room back into the waiting area. Sakura waved the file in greeting as she made her way over.

"Ah Sakura perfect I have a job for you." Tsunade said whilst pulling off a blood soaked surgical glove. Sakura dropped the report on the seat next to Tsunade and stood awaiting further instruction. So much for her day off.

"The team that's just come in was the team Kakashi was on for that scrabbled emergency mission."

Sakura felt her heart stop. Was that Kakashi's blood on Tsunade's gloves?

"As you can see there was some complications and injuries as a result. However true to form Kakashi dropped of his teammates and scarpered home. He's now where near as in bad a shape as the other but he will need looking over. Do you mind doing a house call?"

Sakura knew the tone behind that question, it implied it wasn't a question at all.

"No objections. Good." Tsunade said quickly before picking up the report and striding away from Sakura.

Sakura clenched her fist worriedly before setting off for Kakashi's house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Sakura dallied on her way to Kakashi's. Her watch told her it was nearly six in the evening. She had spent a long time lounging around at home before Naruto had arrived, and she had spent an even longer time talking with Naruto on their walk. But now she was just wasting time. The walk to Kakashi's from the hospital should have only taken her fifteen minutes, but she had left the hospital the best of an hour ago. She had stopped to look in clothing stores, to grab a drink and even to fuss over a new born baby with his mother. A part of her felt guilty for dawdling because she was leaving Kakashi in discomfort for longer than necessary. But another part reminded her that he probably deserved it. Kakashi's apartment building finally came into view and Sakura knew she could no longer waste time. She climbed the stairs slowly and knocked on the door apprehensively. Some time passed and there was no reply. She knocked again more assertively. Nothing. She was starting to get angry and was contemplating just kicking the door in. She pounded on the door one last time. She was rewarded with it being yanked open in front of her.

"What?" Kakashi snapped, his tone catching Sakura off guard and she stumbled back from him.

As soon as he saw it was Sakura his expression softened.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you." He mumbled looking slightly ashamed. She wondered how he would have greeted her if he had known it was her.

"Tsunade sent me. She said you were injured but too stubborn to stick around the hospital." Sakura replied calmly. She had to admit appraising his appearance in the doorway he did look a bit worse for wear. His visible right eye was blackened and there was blood matted into his messy hair, whether it was his or not she did not know. He was also favouring his left leg resting all of his weight on it.

"Well I'm ok. Just need some sleep." He responded quietly trying to stand up straighter as if to prove to her that he was fine.

"Yeah right just let me heal you." Sakura said as she pushed passed him into the apartment.

Kakashi didn't protest as she moved past him and he sighed in defeat before closing the door. Sakura looked at him expectantly, Kakashi caught on and he made his way to the sofa. Sakura had to cough to disguise her laugh at his attempt to disguise his limp unfortunately not much gets by Kakashi.

"Oh yeah nice, laugh at the crippled."He teased easing himself into the sofa.

Sakura laughed more freely before remembering she was supposed to be mad at him.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked more seriously.

"My right knee, but I guess you already knew that." He replied as he began to unwrap the bandages on his lower leg. The bandages unravelled and fell away and allowed Kakashi to roll his trouser leg up over his knee. Sakura winced slightly as she took in various bruises and cuts.

"What happened?" She asked lightly pressing on the mangled looking knee.

"We were fighting on a set of rather high steps and I may have been hit rather hard, hence the black eye, and I might have taken a tumble down the steps." Kakashi explained sitting back along Sakura to evaluate the damage. Numerous bruises were scattered up and down his shin bone and his knee looked particularly swollen and angry. Sakura also notice straight pale scars that ran down the length of his shin bone. From the looks of it they were scars from stitches of a shallow wound.

"Did you stop your fall with your legs?" Sakura asked slightly amused.

"Maybe." Kakashi said shiftily.

Sakura pressed on the battered knee again and felt Kakashi flinch.

"That hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm well from the look of it nothing is broken but it looks like you've twisted it badly, causing the ligaments surrounding the joint to be damaged. Have you injured this knee before?" Sakura asked professionally as she started to push chakra into the joint.

"Ah yeah when I was eighteen I landed badly on it after a somersault, it dislocated."Kakashi answered watching her intently.

"Makes sense why it's a bit weak. Do you have any issues with it on a day to day basis?" Sakura asked working around the joint more thoroughly.

"Not really. It aches sometimes on cold mornings and it feels a bit loose compared to the other one but that's about it."

Sakura sat back satisfied with her work.

"Let me check you other leg." Sakura commanded already tugging at his left legs bandages. Once again the leg was decorated with bruises and that odd scar that matched the other leg but aside from that there was no further damage.

"Ok nothings broken but your legs are going to be quite sore for the next few days. What are the scars from?" She asked as she watched him roll his trousers legs down again.

"Ah those. Well you know that exercise you do at weights, the one where you jump up on the box then back off again and so on?" Kakashi did an up and down motion with his hands.

Sakura knew the exercise it was designed to strength your legs and their lactate tolerance. You had to jump up from a squat position onto a four foot high box and jump back off again back into a squat position. Sakura got a painful flash back of not being able to walk after doing a set of the exercise.

"Yeah." She urged.

"Well I was doing that and I kind of miscalculated it a bit and just missed when I was trying to jump up. My toes where the only things that got to the top, and I fell dragging my shins down the front of the box as I went." Kakashi explained seeming slightly embarrassed.

"Ok ouch, epic fail there sensei." Sakura smiled.

"I know all the guys I was training with thought it was just hilarious." Kakashi replied smiling as well. The easy atmosphere irrationally annoyed Sakura once again; she shouldn't have to keep reminding herself to be upset with him for the way he reacted.

"Where else hurts?"

Kakashi tapped his rib cage gently and Sakura felt herself swallow hard. She didn't know if her irritation could handle that kind of distraction.

"Do you mind lifting?" Sakura lost her voice and gestured at his shirt awkwardly. Kakashi complied and took to staring over Sakura's shoulder which suited her fine. She lightly touched his abdomen and Kakashi's muscles clenched hard as he flinched, Sakura drew back sharply.

"What did that hurt?" She asked worriedly as visions of internal bleeding sprang to mind.

"No sorry it's just your hands are cold." Kakashi responded in an amused tone.

Sakura refused the urge to smack him around the head. Sakura threw him an unimpressed look as she slid her hands onto his rib cage. They were mostly just bruised and sore but two lower ribs on the left side were broken. The ribs were fixed easily the breaks were clean and caused no issue for Sakura. As Sakura worked she noticed a thin clean scar just under Kakashi's rib cage. It appeared to be a typical kunai puncture wound, for it to scar like that the medic must have been slow to the scene. Scars only really appeared on ninja's when the wound was left for an extended period before being healed, or if the wound was deemed unnecessary for chakra healing. Chakra being forced into the body was invasive and distressing even if it was for healing, especially if the patient's chakra had an aversion to the medics. Some patients had nasty side effects but luckily Kakashi hadn't had a reaction to Sakura's chakra.

"All done. Let me look at your head." Sakura said reaching up to touch his hair.

"It's not my blood." There was something in the way he said it that made Sakura feel slightly uneasy, which she knew was irrational as ninja's were very often covered in other people's blood.

"My jaw is quite sore though, again from the fall I think." Kakashi offered.

They regarded each other, a strange intensity built up again. He wasn't going to take the mask off he was going to make her do it. Sakura was now reminded why she was so irritated with him. She pulled the mask down swiftly and set about examining his jaw. Now bones were broken but there was a nice looking graze and a bruise.

"Open your mouth." She ordered.

"I'm sorry?" Kakashi asked looking slightly thrown.

"I want to check your teeth." Sakura replied as if it had been obvious.

Kakashi opened his mouth slowly and Sakura placed a gentle finger on his lower lip. A quick look confirmed that his teeth were fine but Sakura was finding it hard to pull away. She slowly slid her finger down to his chin again.

"Seems like its ok." Sakura said quietly.

"You'll just be sore for a while I'm afraid." She finished sitting back away from him.

"Thanks."

Just as Sakura was about to announce that it was time she get going her stomach protested. Sakura wrapped her arms around her stomach and Kakashi raised an impressed eyebrow.

"Wow I think that was loud enough to start an avalanche." Kakashi commented as Sakura blushed furiously.

"Shut up I didn't get a chance to get any lunch today." Sakura whined swatting him on the arm.

Kakashi gave her another amused look as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

"How about I make you some dinner, as a thank you for healing me?" He called back to her. Sakura gathered he wasn't going to take no for an answer as he had already begun rummaging through his fridge.

"I hope you like omelette because that's all I will be able to make with what's left in the fridge." He said examining some eggs in his hands.

"Sure. Can I help?" Sakura asked pressing off the floor to stand up and make her way toward Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and made room for her by the counter. She noticed with some interest that he wasn't wearing his mask, did he feel comfortable around her or had he simply forgotten? It was slightly surreal watching Kakashi be domestic, it was odd to watch his strong hands that usually wield a kunai wield a whisk instead.

"Here, you whisk it I'll sort out the pan."

As the bowl was thrust into her arms Sakura felt a little sheepish. If she was honest she had never whisked anything in her life. Her mother had promised to show her how to make some dishes next week before she moved out, but at that precise moment all Sakura knew how to cook was soup, toast and anything that came with directions. She started whisking timidly and awkwardly. She could feel Kakashi watching her.

"You'll have to be a bit rougher with it than that." He commented a smirk on his face.

She blushed and tried to comply but ended up being just a bit too vigorous. She growled in frustration and embarrassment as some of the mixture splashed over. She shoved it back into Kakashi's arms as he laughed at her.

"So I'm not a domestic goddess so sue me." She snapped trying to walk away. Kakashi snagged her wrist and tugged her sharply back toward him. Sakura gasped sharply, he was smiling down at her playfully.

"Do you want me to teach you?"

He was so close. Sakura wanted nothing more than to stand on her tip toes and kiss him. But no it wasn't supposed to be like this was it? She was supposed to be angry with him. It simply wasn't fair that he could make her feel like this when he had hurt her only a few days ago.

She nodded and her pulse quickened as he used her captured wrist to guide her around until she was stood with her back to him. He reached round to give her the bowl and whisk again. He changed his grip on her wrist to cover her hand, and his hand guided hers to whisk the mix. Sakura thought she was going to go insane. It was all too much his proximity was slowly making her lose her mind. Her back would brush against his chest when he took and breath and she could feel his exhales on her neck. And he was so warm it was like having a hot water bottle pressed to her back. She felt him lower his head to her ear.

"See. Easy." Kakashi whispered.

Sakura turned her head to offer a smile to him and their hands stilled. Her mind was warning her, he couldn't get away with this again and she shouldn't forget that he had thoroughly confused and upset her a few days ago. So she didn't move, she didn't want to be the one who made the move then got rejected again. So when it was Kakashi who leaned in to press his lips to hers she felt slightly triumphant. The kiss wasn't demanding or hurried, it was slow and thoughtful. It was Sakura who pulled away.

"I really am hungry." She lifted the bowl up, Kakashi eyed it wearily before fixing her with a thoughtful smile and taking it from her.

"Go set the table."

The omelette was surprisingly good but also extremely filling and Sakura was feeling slightly bloated as she placed her used dish in the sink. She watched Kakashi stretching out his limbs and wince whilst he walked back toward her.

"I don't think I'll be up to sparring with you guys tomorrow. Guess it'll be a sit and watch day."

"Well at least you'll be there to shout tips from the sideline. Well that's if your old bones even allow you to get out of bed tomorrow." Sakura quipped giving him a smirk.

"Ah so that's how it is?" He made a motion as if to touch her but Sakura moved away.

"Don't. Don't do that if you don't mean it, if you're just going to suddenly snap out of it and scoot me out the door." Sakura was surprised how strong she sounded, how confident.

Kakashi stood back and regarded her carefully. He was sizing her up, assessing the situation to decide his next move. She had seen him give this kind of attention to enemies before but there was no intent to hurt in the way he looked at her.

"I guess we need to talk about the other night then."

Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch.

"I know I handled it badly." Kakashi started.

"Well there's an understatement." Sakura bit back.

He let out an exasperated, dry laugh.

"You see. That's why I like you, you give as good as you get and you keep me on my toes." He pointed a finger at her as he spoke. Sakura crossed her arms in response.

"Like I said I handled it badly, but I think you've known me long enough to know I can be an idiot some times."

He was doing it again, making her laugh when she was supposed to be serious.

"It was just unexpected. I didn't know how to react, I still don't." He continued looking more serious.

"I don't want to mess you around. I've known you for a while now and your one of the few people left." He wanted to say left alive that he cared about but his throat seemed to stop him.

"I just don't want to upset you. I'm not the best person at all this."

He looked so sad that Sakura had to look away.

"What is this?" Sakura asked quietly.

Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm not sure." He relied.

The silence that followed wasn't a good thing in Sakura's opinion. Because when Kakashi spoke at least she could focus on what he was saying, when he was quiet she noticed other things. Like how he tipped his head to the side when he was contemplating what she had just said, or how his chest moved rhythmically with his breathing. At the present moment Sakura was noticing how close he was to her.

"That's ok." Sakura reassured.

"I promise I won't do that to you again. I never meant to upset or confuse you, like I said I can be an idiot."

"Apology accepted." Sakura resolved.

She wanted to hug him that's what she would usually do when she resolved an argument with a friend, but considering what they had fought over was that what was needed. Where exactly did they stand? Kakashi seemed to pick up on her uncertainty and reached out to take her hands gently. He pulled her slowly and gentle into an embrace and Sakura wrapped her arms around him in return. It felt nice Sakura decided quickly as she rested the side of her face against his chest and he placed his chin on the top of her head. Sakura shifted her arm position and felt Kakashi flinch hard in response. She left her head back to look at him.

"What hurt then?" She asked concerned, none of his injuries should have caused him that much pain.

"My ribs. It's weird they've gotten more sore since you healed them." He answered shifting his free arm to press against his side. Sakura drew back and lifted his shirt to re-examine the damage.

"That's odd. There's quite a lot of swelling." She commented as she began to press again.

Kakashi hissed through his teeth and made a grab for her wrist.

"Sore there?"

"Very."

Sakura's brow furrowed.

"I think the bone may have actually splintered slightly. I've already healed the bone but there may be a bit of floating bone around the area. You'll have to pop into the hospital tomorrow for a scan. And don't roll your eyes you're going even if I have to drag you there."

"What happens if you can't find me tomorrow?" Kakashi asked as he watched her scowl disapprovingly at him.

"I will sleep on your sofa so I can drag you there myself. What is it with you and hospitals? Do you enjoy being in pain?" Sakura felt her voice waver slightly, it really did trouble her how he would avoid hospitals even to the own detriment of his health.

"No. Remember I told you I was in hospital a lot because of my exhaustion from when I first got the Sharingan? Well because of it I my immune system also got weaker and I became sick quite often. I spent so much time in hospital when I was younger that I guess I'm just fed up of being there." Kakashi explained, shrugging as though it were obvious.

Sakura felt slightly reassured.

"I wouldn't mind you know." Kakashi commented.

Sakura raised a brown in confusions at him.

"Wouldn't mind what?" She asked not recalling asking or requesting anything from him.

"If you stayed." He finished watching for her reaction carefully.

Her mind quickly plucked out her remark about staying over to drag him to the hospital. Her heart quickened and she felt nervousness creep up on her. Kakashi seemed to pick up on it immediately.

"Just to stay." He assured.

Sakura didn't want to question why he was asking her to stay. Even with the steps they had taken in their relationship it seemed a little weird for him. Sakura knew her mind was already made up.

"Just let me go ring my parents."

Something Sakura couldn't place flashed across Kakashi' expression before he showed her the phone. Sakura felt slightly sick as she heard the dialling tone. Kakashi watched her as he poured himself a glass of water and took some painkillers.

"Oh hey mum it's me."

He watched her shift her weight to her right leg and tap her left foot on the floor.

"I'm just ringing to say I'm going to stay at Ino's tonight."

Kakashi tipped his head as he observed her twirl the phone cord between her fingers.

"No it's fine. Yeah I'm out early for training."

There was a pause,

"Yeah sure I'll see you tomorrow. Night love you."

Sakura placed the phone down gently and turned to face Kakashi. Kakashi plucked up his glass and made his way to her, he snagged the sleeve of her jumper as he walked past her signalling that she should follow. Sakura allowed herself to be tugged along gently. She felt nervous all over again as she followed him into his room.

"Here. Hope these are ok." Kakashi offered some clothing to her, very similar to the clothes he had leant her a few days previously.

"I'm getting myself quite a collection." She laughed as she accepted them and made her way to the bathroom.

When she returned after changing she noted Kakashi had changed to. He was wearing some clean sweat pants and simple black t-shirt. Kakashi stiffly settled down on the bed, he looked exhausted and he promptly closed his eyes as his head hit the pillow. It was a little concerning for Sakura to see him look so fragile. He wasn't attempting to hide his exhaustion as he usually did when the team was on a mission.

After a few moments he realised she wasn't moving and slid open his eyes to look at her.

"You ok?"

Sakura seemed to jolt alive and she nodded furiously before moving toward the bed. She delicately peeled back the cover and slipped in. The sheets and pillow were cool, soft and smelled faintly of Kakashi. She settled so she was facing Kakashi and she shyly let her eyes meet his. Kakashi reached out a hand to her cheek and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. He let it linger for a few moments before pulling away to rest back down on the pillow. His hand slid down to rest on her wrist of the hand that was closest to him.

"Night." He mumbled.

It appeared that he was asleep as soon as he said it and Sakura let out a breath that she had seemed to be holding. She glanced at the clock it was still only earlier around nine but she knew this early night was needed for Kakashi. With the warmth of Kakashi and the comfort of the bed combined it didn't take long for her body to be lulled into a dozing state. Her last few thought before sleep claimed her was of the weight of Kakashi's hand on her wrist.

Minato wrung his hands worriedly, watching intently as Jiraiya made his way toward him.

"_How is he?" Jiraiya asked checking over the boy in the hospital bed. _

"_Stable and on the mend." Minato muttered gruffly, looking slightly irked by Jiraiya checking Kakashi's condition. _

_Jiraiya took in Minato's stiff frame and tensed shoulders. Apparently his former student was still angry. _

"_Are you ok?" Jiraiya asked cautiously turning to face him. _

"_Why wouldn't I be? I wasn't taken off guard and attacked by someone who severely outmatches me." Minato spat back. He knew his anger shouldn't be directed at Jiraiya but right now all he needed was an outlet. _

_Jiraiya pursed his lips together knowing that it was just best to let Minato be angry. He moved his hand to check Kakashi's neck. _

"_Don't." Minato snapped tensing in reaction. _

"_Steady kid, I'm not going to hurt him. I was just checking for." _

_Minato cut him off._

"_He doesn't have one. Orochimaru didn't get a chance thankfully." Minato explained._

_Jiraiya pulled back and watched Minato relax slightly._

"_That's a relief." He commented. Minato looked at him as if he had just remembered something important._

"_How's the girl, his student?" Minato asked. _

"_Anko? She's ok all things considered. We've sealed the mark now we just have to wait and see." Jiraiya moved to the empty seat next to Minato. He watched his student relax and rub his hands over his face tiredly. _

"_I'm worried." Minato said slowly keeping his eyes trained straight in front of him. _

"_I'll admit there's a lot of potential for something to go wrong." Jiraiya stopped as though in thought. _

"_He has a lot of potential for something to go wrong." He amended thoughtfully. Minato winced and his fists tightened. _

"_Don't say that." Minato ground out the anger from his voice failing being replaced by a tired pleading. _

"_I know you don't like to hear it but what Orochimaru said holds some truth. Kakashi has this ability to draw people in, he attracts attention. People are going to use that ability, and in the coming years he's going to have to be careful about whose attention he catches." Jiraiya said ominously, he knew it made Minato uncomfortable thinking about this but he needed to start if he wanted Kakashi to be safe. Jiraiya stood stretching quickly and made his way to the door. He paused before opening it, he took in the sight of Kakashi one more time. _

"_I would keep an eye on him. I don't think this is over." _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Kakashi woke with a start as he has done the past few nights. The memory has been a blurry on, he remembered being semi conscious and over hearing it. It was a conversation that still troubled him from time to time. He felt his pulse slow as he stared through the darkness to take in Sakura's sleeping form. He smiled contently as he traced small circles on her wrist with his thumb. He knew it had been a tad bit forward of him to invite her to stay here, and that in that in the long run a bad idea, but he had been too tired to fight the growing need to have her near. He still felt that the bad memories and feelings that had plagued him of late eased with her presence. That she made him feel more relaxed and even happy. He thought of the playful exchange in the kitchen , it was those moments with her that made him forget every mistake, or painful decision he had made, it was those moments that made him discard thoughts of the trauma's he had experienced. He shifted so he was closer to her and placed a gentle thankful kiss on her forehead. Sleep came to him easier that it had in years.

A shrill beeping woke Sakura she squeezed her eyes shut tighter and gave a soft protesting noise. She felt Kakashi roll and the beeping stopped. She kept her eyes closed with the intent of drifting back to sleep, the warmth of the bed lulling her gently. She heard Kakashi yawn and felt his hand slip into her short hair to softly touch her neck. Sakura sighed in contentment as he rubbed her neck and she let her own hand drift to rest on his chest. Sakura almost wanted to purr in satisfaction, she could easily fall back to sleep like this. The feeling was only intensified when Kakashi placed a warm kiss on her lips. He pulled back only slightly so their noses were still touching before placing another kiss to her mouth. Sakura felt the quiet question for permission as he bit her lower lip, and Sakura reciprocated allowing her mouth to open and the kiss to deepen. She hummed her approval as Kakashi shifted so she was on her back and he was hovering above her. Sakura moved her own hands from his chest to slip into messy locks. This kisses he was giving her were intense and slow, filled with feeling and need. Sakura felt her breath catch as he moved to kiss along her jaw and she gave another quiet sound of approval as Kakashi placed hot open mouth kisses down her neck, his hands still moving through her hair. Sakura gripped onto Kakashi's shoulders and she let out a little cry as he nipped at her collarbone. All too suddenly Kakashi's body stilled as another bout of beeping cut through the silence.

Kakashi let his forehead fall to Sakura's shoulder in exasperation.

"Snooze button." He murmured into her skin.

Sakura laughed as she massaged his shoulders through his t-shirt.

"We should really get up." Sakura suggested pressing her cheek to his temple.

Kakashi gave one last sound of annoyance as he pushed up off the bed and rolled out in one swift movement. He grabbed his Jonin uniform and padded off to change in the bathroom, leaving Sakura to dress in his room. As she pulled on her clothes she realised with some dismay that her clothing was distinctly civilian as she had chosen average clothes for her day off. Normally she would just suck it up and deal with the impractical clothes but she couldn't just turn up wearing the same outfit as the day before. Naruto could have his dull moments but even he would question why she was wearing it.

"I'm going to have to get changed into some training kit." She informed Kakashi as he returned to the room roughly pulling a comb through his hair. Sakura smirked in surprise, so he did actually brush that nest.

"Yeah, how about some breakfast first?" He asked already turning to make his way to the kitchen.

Sakura drifted after him sorting out the sleeves of her jumper.

"I thought you barely had any food left?" She questioned slipping into the seat on the breakfast bar and she enjoyed the sight of Kakashi taking a chunky bite out of an apple.

"Hmm well there are apples and toast." He replied inspecting the loaf in front of him.

Sakura tapped at the bread indicating her choice. Sakura couldn't help but smile as Kakashi set about making her breakfast, she felt so content that it didn't matter she was up early to go training or that she had a double shift that night at the hospital. She ate her toast quickly eying the clock, she really needed to leave soon if she was going to go home get changed and get to the training field on time.

"I should get going." She said dusting off the last of the crumbs from the toast and placing her plate in the sink.

Kakashi held up a finger as if to motion her to wait whist he swallowed the last bite of his apple.

"I'll walk with you."

He pulled up his mask and strode past her to the door, catching her elbow in his hand as he passed her. Sakura really hoped he wasn't going to make this dragging her along a habit. In rebellion she yanked her arm out of his grasp playfully and gave his side a sharp jab with her finger.

"Hey I'm not one of your summons you can just pull along at your whim." She said giggling trying to remain serious and he spun around giving her a dramatic wounded look as he clutched his side.

"Oh ouch, abuse. Serious domestic abuse!" He whined making a move to jab her side causing Sakura to laugh freely.

"Don't laugh! Battered husbands are becoming increasingly more heard of, it's a serious issue." Kakashi continued increasing his efforts to tickle and jab at her sides. Sakura twisted against her laughter unrestrained. She didn't think her stomach could endure much more laughter or tickling and she felt her chest heave as she tried to steady her breathing, so she swatted at Kakashi's head in an attempt to gain freedom.

"Ah see abuse!" He cried in response to her hand catching the top of his head. Sakura grabbed his arms and tried to shush him.

"Quiet! It's early you're going to wake people up." She admonished whilst pushing him out the door. She looked at her watch as they descended down the apartment blocks stairs, he was going to make her late but she supposed that meant he the teacher would also be late so he could hardly tell her off.

"You're not worried about waking people; you're just scared that people will learn you're a perpetrator of domestic abuse." Kakashi said lightly as they stepped onto the main street that led to Sakura's house. Out of impulse Sakura slapped her arm gently before quickly realising what she had done.

"Sorry I didn't even think about doing that." She apologized laughing.

"See you don't even know you're doing it you fiend." Kakashi said dramatically.

Sakura pressed her hands to her eyes as she laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed like this. It didn't seem like she had just laughed and enjoyed the feel and sound of laughter for so long that she just couldn't stop. She stumbled along next to Kakashi pushing a hand to her mouth trying to swallow the sound of her laughter. Kakashi feeling rather accomplished squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll get you some help just as long as you promise to stop viciously beating me."

"Seriously stop!" Sakura rasped whilst holding out her hands in a silent plea. Kakashi only grinned back at her, or at least that's what she gathered with the mask hiding his reaction.

Her house came into view and Kakashi settled himself on the fence.

"I'll wait here."

Sakura found the key hidden under the pot next to the door and let herself in, she knew she had about ten minutes before her parents alarm went off so she carefully and quietly made her way up the stairs. It felt good to change into clean clothes and the training kit felt slightly more familiar and comfortable than her civilian clothes. Sakura didn't know whether that was slightly sad or not. She tied her hair up roughly as she made her way back down the stairs. Kakashi was sat inspecting his gloves when she reached him. A smirk came to her lips as she moved passed him and grabbed his elbow to tug him off the fence, just as he had been doing to her.

"Haha. You are a real joker." Kakashi said dryly shaking his elbow lose.

When they reached the training field Naruto and Sasuke were already there, competing in what looked suspiciously like a thumb war. As they drew near Sasuke snapped his hand away calmly proclaiming he won.

"Hey, hey! You're late!" Naruto cried pointing a finger at both of them in turn.

"I know I slept in." Sakura said raising her hands in apology.

"You know you're late when you meet Kakashi-sensei on the way to training." She finished. Her heart was pounding in her ears, she couldn't believe how easily that lie came to her.

Naruto seemed to accept it and he turned to Kakashi.

"Hey sensei can you spar with me today?" He bounced. Kakashi tensed at Naruto's closing proximity wary of being jostled and the pain that would follow.

"Hey easy. Sorry Naruto I'm not really up for training today." Kakashi pointed to his blackened right eye as if to prove the point. Naruto's resolve didn't waver.

"Aw come on one little black eye isn't going to give you any trouble." Naruto smiled.

"I'm afraid there's a bit more to it than that. I'll watch with the Sharingan so I can get a closer look at what you're doing. " Kakashi lowered himself slowly to sit on the ground.

Naruto seemed to crumple in disappointment.

"I'll treat to you to ramen after training if you like though, so we can talk about what you need to work on?" Kakashi offered feeling guilty for the boy's disappointment.

Naruto straightens with joy immediately.

"Oh ok sure!"

"Sakura you and Sasuke work together against Naruto." Kakashi said waving a hand toward Sasuke who seemed unfazed.

Sakura swallowed thickly as she moved to stand next to Sasuke. She knew Kakashi was placing them together to try and get them used to working together. Since Sasuke's return the team had played it safe by letting Naruto spar against Sasuke, keeping to what they knew but now it was time they learned to work together again.

"Really focus on the transitions from offense to defence, you leave yourself open far too often and it'll get you killed one day." Kakashi told Naruto bluntly who nodded clenching his fists and setting his sights on Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, careful not to over think it, just try and let your body not your mind anticipate the next move." Sasuke lifted his chin slightly to acknowledge the advice.

"And Sakura communicate with your partner more, don't isolate yourself." Sakura slipped into her fighting stance.

Kakashi waved a hand and the session began. He let his shoulders slouch as he uncovered his Sharingan and settled in to watch his students. It wasn't long before a different kind of fight broke out.

"Hey you're cheating!" Naruto barked shooting a glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura stopped.

"I told you that was a bad idea." Sakura said tiredly to Sasuke who crossed his arms frustrated.

Kakashi knew it had been a bad idea as well, he knew Naruto would react to it badly. It seemed that Sasuke had told Sakura to pretend to be hurt badly by a glancing blow from Naruto, and therefore distract him and leave him open from an attack from Sasuke. Although effective it was slightly unfair due to Naruto's affections for Sakura, it was almost cruel to use a friends feelings to beat them. Speaking of which Sakura looked slightly uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"No it was a good idea he just took it too personally." Sasuke countered, although the venom he used to have in his voice when he was younger was gone.

"What? You can just never admit when you're wrong!" Naruto shot back angrily closing the distance between them. Before anyone could say anything else Sakura thwacked them both around the head. Both boys crumpled slightly clutching their heads.

"Let's just get on with it already." Sakura concluded exasperatedly.

Kakashi smiled slightly, it was almost unsettling to watch how much they reminded him of his team.

"_Ha! I'm going to kick your genius ass today, you'll see!" Obito proclaimed stabbing a finger in the air at Kakashi._

"_Whatever." Was Kakashi's unimpressed response, and he turned his back crossing his arms huffily. _

"_Do I really have to fight him again?" He asked Minato grumpily. Minato's mouth twitched into a half smile. Obito bristled and stomped toward Kakashi grabbing his shoulder to spin Kakashi around to look at him._

"_Hey what's that supposed to me?" He demanded squaring up to Kakashi. _

_Kakashi kept his relaxed appearance and lifted an eyebrow at Obito. _

"_It means you're a waste of my time." He responded simply. Obito blinked stunned for a moment before turning red._

"_A waste of your time?! You are so full of yourself it's unbelievable!" Obito shouted his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists in frustration. _

_Rin looked between the two boys worriedly. She pushed her way between them placing her hands up to command their attention. _

"_Hey guys come on let's just calm down." She pleaded offering a placating smile to both. _

_Kakashi rolled his eyes. _

"_I am calm, like I would get riled up by a loser like him." Kakashi answered calmly with a slight tone of irritation._

_Obito turned another shade of red and raised his fist, and Kakashi tipped his head calculating the appropriate response. Minato began to move feeling slightly concerned for Rin's safety. Two loud slaps stopped him in his tracks. Both Obito and Kakashi looked stunned as they clutched their ears and the sides of their heads. Rin's hands were still raised after delivering the blows, a scowl pinching her pretty features. _

"_I mean it, pack it in." She growled shooting them both a glare. _

_Minato relaxed and smiled at his students as Kakashi and Obito shrunk back from the petite girl who stood between them. Maybe this team would be ok Minato thought fondly, well as long as Rin kept the boys in line. _

Kakashi pressed a hand to his temple as he continued to watch his students. They were getting tired their movements becoming sluggish and their techniques giving way to fatigue. Naruto of course seemed the least troubled, dipping into his vast amounts chakra. However despite this it was still two versus one and Naruto was beginning to take a battering due to numbers. Kakashi held up a hand and called for them to stop.

"That's enough. I've got a hospital appointment but as I promised Naruto I will see you later for ramen and let you know what I thought." Kakashi said lifting himself up heavily. He waved a hand over his shoulder as his limped off toward the hospital.

Sakura smiled fondly as he left.

"Who's going to go get the water?" Naruto asked pointing across the field to where they had started and left their water. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other.

"Not me!" They shouted simultaneously, which Naruto echoed a half second later.

"Oh no fair!" He whined stomping his foot before spinning around to get the drinks.

Sakura giggled and let herself fall to the floor to sit and rest. Sasuke smiled and sank to the floor next to her.

"You've really improved." He commented watching her pick at the grass by her feet. Sakura smiled in satisfaction.

"Thanks. We made a pretty good team." She replied giving him a smile before returning her attention to the grass she had uprooted.

"You smell like Kakashi."

Sakura's heart stopped painfully for a moment and her breath caught in her lungs. She cursed herself for not having time for a shower that morning. It hadn't even occurred to her that she might smell like him. Did that mean he smelt of her? Did Sasuke know? If Sasuke knew did that mean Naruto did? Sakura finally turned to look at him sharply but he kept his attention on the tree in front of them.

"I heard Naruto is finally going out with that Hyuga girl." He said conversationally. Sakura searched his profile carefully wondering why he had changed the topic so quickly.

"Since when are you a gossip?" She asked slowly, wondering if she would catch what she was really asking. His face was blank as he turned to look at her.

"I'm not, I just observe things." He replied. Despite his lack of emotion Sakura felt oddly reassured. A bottle being dropped in her lap and a shadow blocking her sun brought her back to normality. She rose to her feet.

"I have to get going. I have things to pack apartment stuff to sort." She explained as she stretched out her tired muscles.

"See you later for ramen?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Sakura nodded.

"Sure, I'll see you guys there."

She chewed her lip nervously once her back was turned on them.

* * *

Kakashi plucked a wayward hair from his jumper, yawning leisurely. He tugged his gloves off slowly to place his hands flat on the counter in front of him and regarded them thoughtfully. One particularly pale thick scar on his right hand caught his attention, it ran from his little fingers knuckle diagonally down to the base of his thumb bone. He knew if he turned his hand over he would see another scar in the centre of his palm. The memory of team sevens encounter with Zabuza crept into his mind as he studied the scars. He remembers how worried he had been, how worried he had always been in the old days. He seriously underestimated the amount of stress that would come when he took on a genin team. The stress of simply keeping them alive had left him exhausted when he first took them on, nowadays things were easier they were all far more than just capable.

Kakashi scratched his head as he wondered if his sensei had felt that crippling sense of worry with his team. Now that he thought about it he probably had it worse, after all they had been brought up and taught in a war. Not only that but they had always seemed to attract trouble, be it an ambush, an attempted kidnapping or an unlucky encounter with an s-class criminal who happened across them on their escape from their prison. It almost made Kakashi laugh how often those things actually happened. Or that all three had in fact happened all in one day on one mission, Kakashi couldn't help but smile at that memory.

"_How much further sensei?" Rin asked trying to push down the whine from her voice._

"_Not long." Minato reassured through gritted teeth, picking his way through the rough terrain. _

"_You said that an hour ago." Obito grumbled as he tripped slightly over a large clump of mud and rock. _

_Kakashi watched as his sensei frowned further and looked as though he was trying to fight the urge to smack Obito. As much as Obito annoyed him he couldn't help but side with him. They had been travelling for ages now and he was beginning to feel tired and slightly sick. The ambush had taken a lot more out of all of them then they had initially thought it would, and they were paying for it now as they walked clumsily through rough terrain. _

"_It could be worse?" Kakashi said tiredly, trying to offer some kind of comfort. Apparently nobody took any comfort from it. Silence prevailed until a low rumble from the clouds broke it. Kakashi glanced up to the sky. _

"_No." He said disbelieving. Obito and Rin glared at the sky wearily and Minato visibly tensed. Someone was going to lose it. The rain came quickly after that the cold sheets lashing at them. The whole team stopped in unison, apart from Minato who stomped on with grim determination. Obito dug his heels into the mud and threw his hands up causing Rin and Kakashi to turn and watch him. _

"_Oh come on give us a break!" He cried stamping his feet._

"_Move it Obito." Minato snarled from the front. _

_Kakashi and Rin noticed the warning tone and scarpered quickly back toward their sensei. Apparently Obito hadn't heard and he continued to shout and curse the sky. He then viciously picked up a rock and threw it up in to the sky in retaliation. Unfortunately Obito's aim wasn't exactly brilliant even at the best of times when he was concentrating. So now in a fit of blind rage at Mother Nature his aim was pretty unfortunate and he went cold with fear and regret as the rock bounced off Kakashi's shoulder. Obito cringed as Kakashi's left side jerked violently to the reaction of being hit. He whipped around levelling a glare with murderous intent at Obito. _

"_What is the matter with you?! Are you trying to piss me off?!" Kakashi shouted storming back toward Obito who was back pedalling away from him. _

"_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He tried to explain dodging Kakashi's fist clumsily. The thrown punch and dodge caused them to both slide slightly in the mud. Kakashi grabbed a handful of mud and shoved it into Obito's face. _

"_Stomph!" Obito muffled as he grappled with Kakashi's hand. He slid fully down to the floor dragging Kakashi with him. Just as both of them had a handful of mud prepared for the other they were both dragged up painfully by the back of their t-shirts. Kakashi let out a startled cry as the shirt bunched painfully around his neck, Obito also let out a strangled noise. Their faces were pulled close to Minato's._

"_Stop it. Now." He hissed knocking their heads together for emphasis before dropping them back down in the mud. A startled shriek turned their attention to behind them where Rin was currently being tugged viciously by her hair by a large muscular man. Although Kakashi and Obito had no clue who this guy was, it appeared Minato did. _

"_Nobody move or I'll slit her throat!" He proclaimed shoving a kunai under Rin's chin. _

_Obito stood sharply balling his fists, and Kakashi rose beside him setting his jaw and scanning for other enemies. Rin looked slightly embarrassed as she gripped at the wrist that held the Kunai. _

"_Yellow flash!" Then attacker called over as if he felt he hadn't been noticed. Minato lifted his chin slightly to signal he had his attention._

"_Give yourself up quietly and the girl goes free." _

_Kakashi and Obito rolled their eyes and relaxed slightly. Was this guy an idiot?_

"_This guy seems like a real idiot." Obito voiced Kakashi's thoughts, however Kakashi was still too angry at him for the flying rock to be nice. _

"_Yeah and even so he could probably aim better." He bit back angrily. _

"_Oh yeah let that live forever." Obito replied exasperated. Kakashi fumed slightly._

"_What do you mean; it happened five minutes ago I have full rights to be angry about it!" Kakashi snapped turning all his attention on Obito. Minato twitched and pursed his lips angrily in front of them. _

"_Well you should have dodged it. Some genius you are, you can't even dodge a little stone." Obito teased turning to square up to Kakashi. _

"_It was a rock!" _

"_Shut up! Shut up, Shut up, shut up!" _

_Both Kakashi and Obito froze and regarded their teacher fearfully as he shouted at them. _

"_If I hear one more word from either of you I'm going to drown you in that puddle over there!" He bellowed pointing to said puddle. The boys looked at each other worriedly before stepping away from their sensei cautiously._

"_Erm excuse me." The rouge would be kidnapper said almost apprehensively. _

_Minato whirled around and pointed an angry finger at him. _

"_You shut it! I'll deal with you in a minute!" He snapped before turning back round to face the two boys. _

"_I am so sick of this constant bickering!" _

_The shouting became pretty unintelligible after that. Rin sighed and let her shoulders slump in annoyance as she watched her sensei screech at the two boys. Her expression darkened and her anger grew. Looks like it was up to her she decided quickly, and she sharply jammed her free elbow into her attacker's groin. She felt the air rush out of his body and his hands lose their grip on her. She walked away from him calmly and toward the rest of her useless team. _

_She stomped past them to continue in the direction they had originally been going._

"_Have to do it yourself," and "Useless stupid boys," could be heard as she thundered past them. Minato stopped to take in the sight of the wheezing attacker. He fixed him with a look that said "run now". The attacker shrunk back from it and crawled out of sight. _

_When he turned back around he noticed that Kakashi and Obito had used this as an opportunity to leg it. Minato felt slightly better as he watched his students attempt to keep far enough ahead of him, without getting to close to the furious girl who walked ahead of them. It was still raining, the ground was getting tougher to walk on, and unbeknownst to them an s-class criminal stalked the woods a few miles ahead of them. But at least the boys had shut up. _

Kakashi remember the feeling of pure disbelief when after all that they managed to run into an s-class criminal in the woodland that spanned across at least a hundred miles.

A knock on the door distracted him from his daydreaming. The sight of a rather worried looking Sakura greeted him.

"Someone looks like a happy bunny." He commented dryly, standing aside allowing her to enter his living room.

She promptly threw herself on the sofa and covered her eyes with her arm. Kakashi moved to stand over the back of the sofa.

"What's wrong?" He asked dusting his fingers over her forearm.

"Did you go to the hospital?" Sakura asked changing the subject.

"Yes, you were right small fragment of floating bone. It's all sorted now." He assured catching her wrist gently to tug her hand away from her eyes.

"Good. When am I ever wrong?"

Kakashi smiled at her confidence and continued to draw patterns on her arm. Sakura settled into the sofa in contentment. She reached up her own hand to ruffle his hair.

"How did you get this scar?" She asked running her finger down the scar covered mostly by his hair on the right side of his head.

His expression darkened slightly. Sakura didn't have to guess why; she already knew the scar was from his encounter with Orochimaru, she had already read it in his file. He looked up and twisted his lips in concentration as he thought, before he dropped his eyes back down to Sakura. She kept running her finger over the mark, as if to let the memory flow.

"A run in with Orochimaru." He finally said slowly.

Sakura stayed quiet, leaving him to speak in his own time. She didn't need to ask questions she knew he already knew what she wanted to ask.

"I was young and stupid. I rushed in trying to protect my teammate." He continued leaning more fully on the back of the sofa. It reminded Sakura of the first time they had kissed, although now there positions were reversed.

"What happened, did you get to them in time?" She questioned, prying as far as she dared.

"I got to her in time, she lived. It was dark old temple where I found her, I was too worried and too much in a rush to think about the consequences of if I got caught." Kakashi explained shifting his hand higher to brush her bicep, and Sakura had to suppress a shiver.

"Just as I found her he grabbed me from behind."

Kakashi looked down and let out a small self deprecating laugh.

"I got the crap beaten out of me."

Sakura tried to smile but she was sure it came across as more of a grimace. How could he laugh about something like that? His hand shifted till he was tracing her collarbone.

"He tried to use me to gain advantage over my sensei, the fourth Hokage."

"It must have been terrifying." Sakura whispered, her voice sounding strange from being quiet. Kakashi nodded slightly, his expression confirming her guess.

"I remember struggling to fight back and all that was going through my mind was this is useless, you're too weak and he could kill you whenever he likes. I've never liked playing the victim."

They lapsed into silence allowing Sakura to reach her other hand up to push his headband off, and to roll his mask down. Kakashi took the hint a leaned down to kiss her, Sakura leaned upwards to meet him half way.

"Apparently I smelt like you this morning." Sakura muttered as he pulled back.

Kakashi frowned slightly as he pushed off the sofa to stand up straight, his elbow clicking loudly as he did so.

"Yeesh that's uncomfortable, how did you manage to stand there for so long when you gave me that massage?" Kakashi groaned tapping her feet signalling for her to move them. She lifted them high enough to let him sit before dropping them onto his thighs.

"Did you hear what I said?" Sakura persisted.

"Yeah, I noticed this morning I just didn't think anyone else would." Kakashi replied.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders too tired to really speak, and Kakashi turned his head to regard her.

"Who noticed, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked but from his tone Sakura gathered he already knew. She nodded and moved her feet in time with the nod as it to further emphasis the answer.

"How did he seem about it?" Kakashi asked sounding not that bothered.

"I don't know, he didn't say anything about it. He changed the topic right after that."

Kakashi didn't looked surprised or confused which irrationally annoyed Sakura as she was freaking out inside.

"Sounds like Sasuke, he likes to avoid messing with things his isn't involved in. I don't think you should worry about it."

Apparently he hadn't missed her attempt to hide her freak out. Sakura looked at her watch.

"I have forty five minutes until my shift at the hospital." She informed Kakashi. Kakashi settled himself more comfortably into the sofa.

"Great, that's plenty of time for nap."

Sakura couldn't agree more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Sakura was in a rather bad mood as she rushed to meet her team for ramen. She had woken up at Kakashi's already ten minutes late for her shift at the hospital, and so she had arrived late and slightly sweaty from running there. She thought she had gotten away with it until Tsunade had found her and questioned her about her lateness. Sakura mumbled through a reply of falling asleep at her house and waking up late, only half true but Tsunade didn't need to know that. Tsunade had given her an unimpressed sceptical look before barking orders at her. Sakura was almost at the ramen stand when a flash of blonde and purple caught her eye.

"Ino!" Sakura called to the girl who had her back to her. Ino turned quickly and gave a smirk to Sakura.

"Hey forehead, my my aren't you looking lovely." Ino replied sarcastically as she took in Sakura's ruffled, tired appearance. Sakura refused the urge to headbutt her, after all she needed a favour from the pig.

"If anyone asks I stayed at yours last night, ok? Bye."

"Hey you can't just leave! Where did you really stay?" Ino asked clapping a manicured hand down on Sakura's forearm, preventing any chance of escape. A suspicious look coloured Ino's expression.

"You haven't managed to get your paws on Sasuke have you?" She asked almost viciously. Sakura threw her an exasperated look.

"No." She replied shortly tugging at her arm trying to release herself. Ino seemed to ignore the attempt to brush her off and she tightened her grip.

"It's not Naruto is it? Because I heard from a very reliable source that he happens to be going out with..."

"No Ino! And I was the one who told you he was going out with Hinata!" Sakura finally yanked her arm free and stalked away from her friend.

"Fine but you're so spilling the beans later billboard brow!" Ino called menacingly.

* * *

"Hey sorry I'm late." She gasped pressing a hand to her side to try and soothe the stitch that had developed there. She slipped into the stool next to Naruto and tried to calm her breathing.

"No worries, your still here before Kakashi sensei." Naruto spluttered between mouthfuls of ramen.

Sasuke gave him a disgusted look before turning his attention to Sakura.

"Hospital shift run late?" He asked innocently, but Sakura felt there was something behind it.

"Yes." She replied tensely, before giving her order.

She felt the seat next to her become occupied.

"What I miss?" Kakashi asked leaning his elbows on the counter. Sakura felt the feeling of warmth creep up on her and the urge to smile that always arose when he was around. Her eyes flicked up to Sasuke who was looking at her with amusement.

"No much just Naruto making a pig of himself." Sasuke said returning his attention to a small area of splintered wood on the counter. It seemed he wasn't intent on causing a scene.

"In fact I think you're just in time to pick up the bill like you promised." Sakura chipped in.

Kakashi look unimpressed and sighed dramatically.

"I here I was to impart my wisdom about your training today and you take advantage of my kindness." He responded giving them all a defeated look. Sasuke humphed in agitation, Sakura snickered and Naruto looked like he was having none of it.

"Don't even try and guilt trip us sensei! You promised, and it's so overdue your turn to pick up the bill." Naruto growled still trying to finish his bowl. He swallowed heavily before looking sulky.

"Besides everyone else's sensei treat them all the time." He complained sounding slightly childish.

"Didn't I teach you to be an individual; you know not follow the crowd? Which is exactly what you're asking me to do by treating you like everybody else's sensei?" Kakashi countered looking up thoughtfully, although Sakura felt he was clutching at straws.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his team.

"No you didn't teach us that. However I do remember you teaching us that drinking the night before a written exam is a good idea, I believe you said it got the creative juices flowing." He said levelling Kakashi with a triumphant look.

Sakura's stomach churned slightly as she remembered the incident the night before their chunin review written exam a year ago. Kakashi had said they should join him and the other jonin's for a drink which had turned into far too many drinks. Sakura remembered to feeling of joy she got at being able to get into the bar in the first place, that she didn't watch what she was drinking.

"Oh that was one time. You weren't complaining and I seem to remember that Asuma's team came along as well." Kakashi countered.

Sakura flinched again as she remembered her and Ino making drunken fools of themselves in front of their teams, countless other Jonin, and random pervy men who had occupied the slightly seedy bar.

"Besides it never did me any harm, I passed all my exams on that method." Kakashi concluded.

Sasuke shook his head and returned his attentions to the splintered counter once again, muttering something that soundly oddly like arrogant jerk. Sakura couldn't help but smile, it was beginning to feel how it used to. She looked at Naruto and Sasuke and saw they wore the same smile, a tentative lift of lips as they felt the familiarity.

"Anyway as promised I will share with you what I saw today." Kakashi said leaning further into the conversation, and Sakura felt herself tense as she felt his body heat seep into her left side.

She found it hard from then on to hear what anyone was saying. Wasn't he a little too close? He never used to sit this close to anyone, and she began to worry that Naruto would notice. A quick glance at Sasuke confirmed that it was just a little too close, as he eyed the space left between them intensely. It seemed Sasuke was waiting with baited breath to see if Kakashi had slipped up as well. Sakura turned her eyes to Naruto, dreading to see if he was eying the distance also. Relief slowly flooded through her as she noted that Naruto was far too engrossed with what Kakashi was saying to notice their proximity. She was leaning forward slightly on the stool because she knew if she sat back her shoulder would brush and press up against Kakashi's. But her back was starting to hurt from supporting her rigid form. Her despair increased slightly when Kakashi shift his right arm to so it rested on the back of her stool. Sakura took in a sharp breath due to his hand brushing her arm as he placed it on the back of her stool. Again she flicked her eyes to Sasuke who gave her an amused look; he seemed to be enjoying this. However Naruto seemed to be blissfully unaware as he remained involved in the training debrief.

Was Kakashi doing this just to rile her up? If he was she was going to be seriously narked off. She wondered what he would do if she leant back into her stool now to beat him at his own game. She turned her head further to the left to properly look at Kakashi, who seemed oblivious to her. She stared at him, face contorting into frustration as she tried to catch his eye. When he did finally look at her she shot a look at his arm and tipped her head slightly signalling her problem, which Kakashi studiously ignored and continued talking. She followed his eye line seeing that whilst he was speaking to Naruto at that moment he was actually flicking his gaze to Sasuke, who was offering a knowing look in return. It was almost as if Kakashi was daring him to say something, to point out what he'd notice that Naruto hadn't. Sakura wanted to throttle him. Sasuke sat back and stretched out his arms in front of him before taking a deep breath as though he was going to start speaking. Sakura held her breath as she waited for it flicking her eyes subtly between her three teammates, noticing that Naruto still seemed oblivious as he asked a question. Kakashi however had sat up a little taller imposing his height on them, something she often saw him do around enemies. Sasuke smirked and pressed his hand to mouth as if concealing a laugh. Kakashi returned the smirk letting his usual comfortable slouch creep back into his posture as he turned his attention back to Naruto. Sakura now wanted to throttle both of them.

"Did you get that Sakura?"

It took her a moment to realise that Kakashi was in fact asking her a question.

"Yeah." She replied weakly. Apparently she had just missed the whole of the training debrief.

"Well anyway I have a mission report that needs doing." Kakashi placed some money on the counter and stood up.

"See you at training tomorrow sensei!" Naruto chirped, watching Kakashi disappear from sight.

Sakura listened to Naruto talk about his date with Hinata, his happiness contagious.

"So are you going to her 18th party?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura before looking at Sasuke.

"Oh I don't know, everyone already has a date, I don't want to be the third wheel." Sakura said not hiding her disappointment. She had been asked by a few boys but none she wanted to go with, and now with her developing relationship with Kakashi it would feel weird going with someone else.

"I'll go with you."

Sakura almost fell off her stool.

"You know as your date so you don't feel left out."

Both Sakura and Naruto stared at Sasuke as if he had grown another head. The old Sakura would have been over the moon, but now she was older she knew better her and Sasuke would always be a non starter and that didn't bother her anymore. She could take a guess at the real reason he offered to take her, he knew it would piss Kakashi off and provide him with a few laughs in the process.

"That's great so you can go now." Naruto beamed at Sakura and Sasuke, content that his teammates would now make an appearance.

"Sure." Sakura said slowly trying to smile through gritted teeth.

"Anyway I need to get going." Sakura announced.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Sasuke called as she walked away, and Sakura swear she felt the vein in her head pulsate.

* * *

Sakura pressed tape over the final box left open and she shoved it away from her toward the other boxes, feeling a sense of triumph and relief. Her life had finally been packed away into a series of brown boxes, leaving only the essentials needed for her last few days at home. She let herself fall back on her bed, enjoying the feeling of just being able to stay still after a pretty hectic day. She dissected the conversation at the ramen stand, feeling her frustration at Sasuke rise again. Despite Kakashi and Sasuke almost giving her a heart attack she had really enjoyed them all being together again, joking with each other even if it was at her expense. Her room looked desperately empty now and a certain file now stood out more than ever.

Sakura plucked it from the floor from her position on the bed. She read about Kakashi's road to recovery after the Orochimaru incident, and that he hadn't taken him too long before he was back training. She flicked through some mediocre reports of missions from various levels. The date of the next report was what caught her eye, it was a date she knew well after all it was Naruto's birthday. Sakura was half torn as to whether she was up to reading the report, or even looking at the stack of pictures that lay face down on the other page. After fretting about it for a while she decided to pick through the pictures first. They were of the village, of the out skirted areas that had been destroyed by the nine-tails. The destruction made Sakura's through dry and tighten, she tried to picture the areas as they were now, rebuilt and still standing. There was a picture of the hospital, inundated with injured and dying shinobi. Sakura couldn't even contemplate the feelings of stress and overwhelming helplessness the medics must have felt with that amount of patients. The next picture of the hospital made Sakura pause. There she was the female teammate in Kakashi's team. She stood with her hands pressed to her mouth, a look of crippling distress across her face. Even through the distress Sakura couldn't deny her beauty. She had long lean legs that never seemed to end, and a petite waist that looked as though you could clasp your hands all the way around it. Her face had the type of bone structure that was usually associated with exotic runway models, and the golden brown hair that framed her face looked full and healthy.

Sakura followed her eye line across the photograph, and landed on the back of Kakashi. Although he looked relatively unscathed and damaged, his posture held an air of defeat. Sakura was sure if she could see his face he would have the same look of sorrow the girl had. Sakura noticed the other people in the picture looked relieved, grateful, and even _happy. _Of course they were happy, the monster that had been laying siege to the village had been defeated. This sense of relief had probably been to overwhelming to consider the feelings of the two teens in the picture. The next photograph appeared to be the funeral procession. As he had been the Hokage he had been graced with a state funeral, and the pictures showed that practically the whole village had turned up to say goodbye. The crowds looked less relieved or joyful now they looked grief stricken and downcast. However two figures stood out from the rest, so full of grief and pain that they stuck out. Sakura shared a portion of the loss as she regarded how Rin clung to Kakashi freely crying and how he held her tightly, for once his control of his emotions slipping allowing his sorrow to be seen even through his mask. A pang of jealousy hit Sakura so suddenly that it shocked her, and she felt angry with herself. It was ridiculous to be jealous of a girl who she had never known, and more importantly who was now _dead_. In fact now she felt guilty and upset with herself. She had to remember this girl was now in fact no longer living, and therefore Sakura knew she shouldn't be jealous she should be grateful.

"Sakura! Time for some more cooking lessons!"

Sakura smiled slightly as she heard her mother's cheerful call. Her mother could always pick her up out of gloomy moods, even when she didn't know she was doing it.

* * *

Pakkun stretched leisurely and settle into the rumpled duvet further enjoying its warmth. His ear twitched just before Kakashi entered the room.

"Why are you hanging around so much lately?" Kakashi asked bemused.

"Well you life just got interesting for once." Pakkun retorted yawning and sitting up to look at Kakashi who was unwrapping his leg bindings.

"Oh ouch, this coming from a dog who sleeps at least sixteen hours a day."

Pakkun ignore the dig to shuffle to Kakashi's side. Kakashi acknowledged the pug and moved his hand to rub behinds Pakkun's ears.

"You were out for training earlier today. Were you teaching the kids or training yourself?" Pakkun mumbled closing his eyes and leaning further into Kakashi.

"I had training with the Anbu squad." Kakashi answered standing up and making his way to the bathroom, which made Pakkun grumble in annoyance. A new scent caught in the air causing Pakkun to pause.

"You have a visitor." He called to Kakashi, a knock sounded through the apartment.

Kakashi emerged from the bathroom still drying his face with a towel, he made for a move for his mask but paused when he recognised who it was behind the door. Pakkun smiled smugly as he watched the genuine smile that tugged at Kakashi's lips.

Sakura was thrown of guard slightly when the door opened to reveal a mask less Kakashi, seeing his face was still a novelty to her.

"Hey." She said shyly, self-consciously pushing some hair behind her ear.

"If you busy I can leave." She added quickly, motioning her shoulders to emphasis her point.

"I'm not." He replied taking her wrist gently to guide her into the apartment.

"You didn't mind barging in yesterday." He reminded her as she slipped into the stool by his breakfast counter.

"I was mad at you yesterday." She grumbled picking at the fruit in the bowl in front of her.

"Why were you mad?" He asked chuckling. Sakura gave him a disbelieving look and clicked her tongue.

"You and Sasuke almost gave me heart failure yesterday." She explained through gritted teeth and her annoyance grew as Kakashi's smirked at her.

"Why did you do that? What if Naruto had noticed?" She asked trying to convey how serious she had thought the situation had been.

"It was nothing, just a game." Was Kakashi's infuriating response, Sakura felt like slapping him.

"A game at my expense?" She asked angrily and Kakashi's smirk intensified.

Sakura wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug look off his face, and it occurred to her just how to do that.

"Sasuke asked me to be his date to Hinata's birthday party." She said calmly as if she had just commented on the weather.

The smile wavered from Kakashi's face slightly as he fought for composure.

"Really? I bet he was disappointed." He responded looking fairly sure of himself. Sakura returned his expression with a smug smile of her own.

"Why would he be? I said yes."

The smile fell completely from Kakashi's face and was replaced with a look of confusion.

"What?" He asked quickly leaning in to regard her closely.

"I'm going to Hinata's birthday party as Sasuke's date." She explained as though she was talking to someone who was a bit slow on the uptake.

"Why?" Kakashi asked his voice full of disbelief.

"Because he asked." Sakura replied as if it was obvious. She left Kakashi in his confusion as she got up to help herself to a glass of juice.

"Hang on, so you're going to the party with Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? The guy you practically stalked and swooned over for most of your life?" Kakashi asked sounding slightly irate.

Sakura flushed slightly embarrassed.

"I did not stalk him." She protested weakly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow giving her a look that said come on.

"What's the big deal?" She questioned, leaning back on the sink.

"Seriously?" Kakashi countered shaking his head.

"Naruto asked if I had a date for it and Sasuke offered, I couldn't really refuse because that would have meant telling Naruto why I didn't have a date. Sasuke's only doing this to get under your skin, you said yourself it's just a game." Sakura explained, feeling slightly guilty that he was taking this worse than she expected.

He continued to stare at his hands as his thought the situation over. Sakura bit her lower lip and pushed off the sink to move toward him. She slipped her arms around his waist, and tucked her head under his chin.

"Don't be so silly." She muttered into his shirt. Kakashi's arms closed around her and she felt him sigh into her hair.

"You're right, sorry."

Sakura leaned back to look at him.

"Were you jealous?" She asked carefully.

"A little worried I guess, he was your first love after all." Kakashi replied pressing his cheek to her temple.

"You're being silly again. You know I grew out of those feeling for him a long time ago."

"Sorry?" Kakashi offered.

Sakura didn't really want to say anything else after that, and she settled herself against him comfortably. She felt Kakashi press a soft kiss to her temple and she let her eyes close. He moved to press another kiss just below her ear, and Sakura titled her head allowing him more access to her neck. He pressed soft kisses along her jaw, moving his right hand to her neck to steady her head. Sakura clung to him more tightly as he started to place open mouth kisses along her neck. She felt it was getting hard to stand and she clutch at his clothing more fiercely. Kakashi seemed to pick up on what she needed, and began to walk her backwards until her back connected with the breakfast counter. The feel of the cool counter at her back and Kakashi's hard body pushing her into it caused her to cry out softly. Kakashi continued his assault on her neck tugging the zip of her vest down slowly. Sakura let her hands tangle in Kakashi's hair, tugging gently when he nipped at the skin on her neck. Whilst on hand lay on her neck to steady her head, the other rubbed bold circles on her hip. She lifted her left leg to press it more fully against Kakashi's side, and she felt triumphant at the small noise he made in the back of his throat due to the action.

His lips left her throat only to capture her lips, he nipped at her lips and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss instantly. Sakura clung to his hair and neck trying to keep up with the passion of the kiss, she felt his hands slid down to grip her thighs and push her up until she was sat on the counter. Warmth spread through her body until it seemed to settle in her stomach. Kakashi broke the kiss to return his attention to her and neck. The zip of her vest top was pulled down further and Sakura was silently thankful that she hadn't worn a particularly old ripped bra that day. Kakashi's mouth was moving increasingly lower, and for the first time Sakura felt a wave of nervousness wash over her. She knew this could all get very out of hand if neither of them thought to stop, but what worried her more was that she just didn't care. Everything he was doing felt far too good for her to worry about whether they should stop or not. Her breathing was becoming louder, her breaths coming out in short rushes of air. Kakashi pressed himself more closely to her and she cried out, a moan catching in her throat. Kakashi recaptured her mouth matching her moan with his own, and Sakura loved the sound and feel of it as it reverberated in his throat. Everything seemed to be moving so fast and yet it didn't seem enough for her. She needed more of him so she began to tug at his shirt impatiently. It was at this point that Kakashi broke the intense kiss and caught her face with his hands. Sakura stilled as miss matched eyes looked at her. Kakashi let his forehead fall to hers and he breathed deeply in through his nose.

"I think we should stop." He said quietly easing himself slowly away from her.

Sakura couldn't help the sound of protest that left her mouth, and Kakashi gave her a curious look.

"Calm down." He said giving her a placating kiss of the nose. He walked away to turn on the TV and to slump on the sofa. He patted the space next to him, and Sakura took the offer. She sighed slightly in frustration as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I have a shift at the hospital soon." She said eying the clock.

"I have another training session this afternoon." Kakashi replied moving her fringe out of her eyes.

"You could come back later if you like? Tonight sometime?" Kakashi said through a yawn.

Sakura nodded and looked at the clock in despair; it was time she got a move on.

"I've got to go, I can't be late again." She gave him a chaste kiss before rising to her feet and quietly making her way out of the apartment.

As soon as the door clicked shut Kakashi let his head fall back and he released the breath he had seemed to be holding. He really needed to get back his tight rein on his self control when he was around Sakura, even if she did seem to enjoy his loss of control. It seemed to be all or nothing when they were together, and he had to wonder if Sakura was finding it as frustrating as he was trying to maintain some balance in how their relationship moved forward. He felt slightly moronic that he let himself get possessive and pushy over Sasuke taking her on a date. He could hear the tell tale sound of Pakkun sniffing along the floor, and the dip on the sofa cushions as he settled next to Kakashi.

"She reminds me of her sometimes." Pakkun said fondly.

"Yeah." Kakashi agreed.

_Kakashi smelt here before he heard or saw her. She was behind him, that soft smell of lavender invaded his nose and calmed him as it alerted him to her presence. _

"_I thought I would find you here." She said in her chiming voice, drawing up to stand next to him close enough for him to feel her body heat, but not close enough so they were touching. _

"_You missed your hospital appointment today." Rin said with a dull tone. Kakashi made a soft noise to show he acknowledged this. _

"_Are you hurting?" Rin asked softly. _

_Kakashi contemplated the question, he knew she didn't just mean physically._

"_Yeah." He answered and almost winced at how rough his voice sounded compared to hers. _

"_Less than yesterday?" _

"_A little." _

_Kakashi knew she was staring at him, studying his profile carefully taking in its detail. Although it felt slightly unnerving he couldn't turn his head to meet her gaze. Ever since Obito, Kakashi found it hard to look at Rin with feeling a sickening wave of guilt. _

"_We've had a rough couple of months huh?" Rin said as she knelt to place the flowers she had brought on the cenotaph. _

"_Yeah." Kakashi answered, feeling his throat dry and his left eye itch as he watched Rin trace Obito's name. _

"_Doesn't seem fair does it?" She asked so absently that Kakashi wondered if she had meant it say it all. _

"_What doesn't?" Kakashi enquired apprehensively. He didn't really want to know, everything was unfair these days all he really wanted was to keep hearing her voice. _

"_We lose Obito, you struggle to adjust to that eye, then Orochimaru." Rin pauses as Kakashi tenses and swallows thickly. _

"_And now sensei's gone." _

_Kakashi watched her look at him her eyes dull and emotionless. It wasn't right her eyes had always been so full. So full of emotion, thought and life. Now they looked like dulled marbles. He knew how she felt. It had all been too much too fast. They had felt so much over the past year that neither believed they could feel anymore. What was more Kakashi thought it would simply do no good to feel anymore, whenever he tried it hurt too much. _

"_Is grief all we are going to know from now on?" Rin asked her voice wavering. Kakashi watched gloomily as she wiped at her eyes furiously. She regained composure and fixed him with a strained, but genuine smile. _

"_Look. Looks like it's going to be a nice day." She stated pointing at the sun escaping through the clouds._

* * *

"What is wrong with you? You've been wrapped up in your own thoughts all day." Shizune stated giving Sakura a questioning look.

Sakura looked at Shizune with a start and ran a hand through her hair shakily.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind with the move and everything." Sakura replied smiling.

"Well don't let Tsunade catch you spacing out on her." She warned before moving quickly down the hall.

Sakura sighed as she grabbed the phone on the nurses station in front of her. She punched in the number and chewed at her thumb nail as she waited.

"Oh hey Ino I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

Sakura flicked her eyes to the nurse on the other end of the station, she was engrossed in a patient report.

"What now?" Ino barked back impatiently.

"Is it ok if I stay your house tonight?" Sakura asked eying the nurse again.

"Do you actually want to stay or do you want me to cover for whatever it is your doing that you don't want people to know you're doing again?" Ino asked knowingly.

Sakura couldn't help but smile, she knew Ino would have caught on.

"The latter, what's wrong with spending time with my best friend." Sakura replied coyly.

"Pft, whatever. Hey this mystery guy isn't and s-class criminal is he? Or perhaps just super ugly?" Ino asked in what Sakura would have called an idol tone if she didn't know Ino any better.

"No and no. I'll be round at six." Sakura replied trying to keep control of her anger.

"I get it someone's there who you don't want overhearing. No problem forehead, you can "stay at my house" tonight."

"Thanks Ino." Sakura said sincerely before putting down the phone. She flashed the nurse a smile as she left. The clock finally signalled that she could leave and she quickly made a bee line for the door.

* * *

Sakura felt her stomach turn excitedly as she climbed the stairs of Kakashi's apartment block. She clutched the small bag at her shoulder full of the essentials she had grabbed from her house on the way here. She knocked and rocked on her feet impatiently as she waited. There was no reply, she peeked at the windows, the curtains were drawn but the lights were on. She was reminded vaguely of when he hesitated to open a few days ago when he was injured. She knocked again looking around consciously. It was then she heard a muffled reply that sounded vaguely like "come in." Plucking up the courage she opened the door slightly and peeked her head in.

"Kakashi?" She called quietly.

A hand waved at her from the sofa, beckoning her to come in.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she closed the door and walked to stand in front of the TV with her hands on her hips.

"You really are a lazy bum you know that?" She asked playfully.

He hummed in response. Sakura had to admit he looked shattered, he was laying on his back stretched the full length of the sofa. Although he looked unharmed he looked tired and generally all trained out.

"Was training difficult today?" Sakura questioned knowingly.

"Very." Kakashi returned lifting up an arm inviting her to join him.

Sakura shuffled onto the small space next to him, pressing up against his side closely and resting her head on his shoulder. Kakashi made a soft approving noise and let his hand fall down to rest on her hip. Kakashi watched the TV with vague interest, but Sakura was content to watch Kakashi. She lifted a hand to pull down his mask. She dusted her fingertips over his face, tracing his cheekbones, lips and brow bones gently trying to imprint his face to memory. She enjoyed watching the tension and tiredness slowly drain from his face. His eyes slid shut when her finger tips brushed through his hair line. She was content to rearrange his hair for a few silent; lazy minutes both simple enjoying their proximity. Her stomach fluttering nervously again she leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. She thought back to that afternoon, of how he had explored her throat and pressed her tightly up against that counter. It made her want to take control of him, and make him feel all the things he had made her feel that afternoon.

Sakura leant up further to kiss him, gently and chastely on the mouth. A quick look confirmed his eyes were still closed. Sakura let a confident smile spread as she placed a firmer, more demanding kiss on his mouth. Kakashi responded tiredly allowing her to take the lead and control the intensity. Sakura moved across him to a more comfortable angle, and to gain better hold on his hair. She pulled back slightly catching his lower lip with her teeth. As she released his lip she heard him chuckle slightly and she felt her confidence rise. She moved to kiss the underside of his jaw and down his throat. Her hands moved to hesitantly slip under his shirt, she let her head fall back down to rest on his shoulder as she ran her hands over protruding hip bones. She felt and heard Kakashi's sharp intake of breath, and how he moved his head so his jaw and cheek rested on the top of her own head. Her hands drifted upward taking in the shape of defined stomach muscles, and pausing to run over sturdy ribs. She brushed over thin skin that was stretched taught against slender collarbones. He was all hard lean muscle, covered with thin even skin. And he was so _warm_. He felt like her own personal electric heater. She rubbed her cheek absently against his shoulder as she gathered chakra into her fingertips. She pushed the chakra slowly into aching muscles starting just beneath his collar bone, and approved when she felt them clench then relax underneath her hand. Kakashi sighed underneath her as she worked at his tired muscles. She methodically moved her hand across and down, working out knots and aches as she went until her hand reached just below his ribcage. It was then she felt Kakashi swallow and his breath catch in his chest. She knew the warmth of her chakra was getting low enough to incite something more than just relief from massaged muscles.

She gathered her courage to continue allowing her hands to softly skate over hip bones once more. She felt Kakashi hum into her hair at the motion, the hand resting on her waist gripping her slightly. She made sure to give the other side equal attention and she let her own eyes close as she dipped her hand lower. She bit her lip as she made her boldest move, and she felt Kakashi's back arch slightly in anticipation as she slipped her hand under the waistband of his trousers. Kakashi pressed his cheek harder against hers as a quiet moan worked its way out from the back of his throat. She lifted her head awkwardly to try and meet his gaze. They both knew what the look was for, she was asking for permission for him to let her know what she was doing was right. Sakura saw the need in his eyes, and felt the gentle plead for her to continue as he kissed her forehead and pushed his hips up slightly against her hand. Sakura let her head drop again and fixed her gaze on his throat before letting her hand feel him fully. His reaction was immediate and caught her off guard somewhat. His chest heaved slightly as he sucked in a shaky breath; his hand gripped her hip tightly. He was hard and soft at the same time and the contrast spurred Sakura on to feel more. She kept up the gentle feather light touches she had maintained throughout her exploration of his body, relishing in every noise and movement Kakashi made underneath her. Kakashi's hips bucked up again and he manoeuvred slightly allowing her to tug his trousers and boxers out of the way. She felt him press kisses to her hair and hiss when she closed her hand around him fully.

She began to move her hand in a steady rhythm concentrating on Kakashi's reactions to guide her. She felt empowered and confident as pleasure moved through his frame, and she marvelled at the little gasps and noises of contentment and pleasure that escaped him. His breathing was becoming louder and more erratic, and Sakura found her own breathing escalating as she watched him slowly come undone.

"Sakura." Her name rushed out with his exhale of air.

Sakura sped up her pace as he whispered her name causing butterflies in her stomach, and she felt a sharp pang of arousal as Kakashi's head threw back slightly and he cried out in approval at her change of pace. She closed her eyes and concentrated on his movements, on the way his hips lifted and the way his spine arched to meet her hand. She fought back her own moan of pleasure at the growing arousal she felt as Kakashi slowly lose his tight control of his emotions and his body. Time seemed to slow as she pressed her ear more closely to his chest, and listened to his increasingly rapid heartbeat. It was all new to her and yet it felt too natural for her to feel awkward. She thought she heard him say her name again as his frame stiffened and he bit off another cry before becoming still underneath her. She stopped moving her hand feeling that he was spent, and moved to let it rest just below his hip content to feel him recover beneath her. The errant thought that they were moving things a bit fast floated around her head. It was simply too hard to consider her lack of experience, or knowledge in relationships when she was around him. Every moment she spent with Kakashi, and everything they did together felt easy and comfortable. And there was that unmistakable rush of passion she would feel when he simply looked at her, that was just simply impossible to deny. She wanted to explore and enjoy him, all of him, as much as he wanted to do the same with her. She didn't want to ruin that by wondering if they were moving too fast. Kakashi's breathing evened out before he spoke again.

"I need a shower." He said quietly beginning to press up to rest on his elbows. Sakura moved with him, getting off the sofa she felt some of her shyness return as she watched him pull his boxers and trousers back up loosely, although she felt it was misplaced after what she had just done. He stopped to kiss her forehead and give her a smile.

"Make yourself at home, I'll be right back." He said softly before padding away to the bathroom.

Sakura stiffly made her way to the kitchen and washed her hands before deciding to rummage through the fridge. She felt now was a perfect time to test her cooking skills.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, I'm very nervous about this one so be gentle!**

**Also many thanks and credit goes to Justwriter2 who inspired and heavily influence the Ino and Sakura conversations. Hope you don't mind I used your idea!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Kakashi felt various muscles twinge in protest as he began peeling off his clothing. The hot spray of water from the shower released the tension from his tired shoulders, and he let his forehead fall to rest against the cool tiles in front of him. Part of him niggled at him that he shouldn't have let Sakura do that, but a bigger part of him bit back that he was too tired, and it had felt too good for him to care. He was finding that the steam and the heat were making it increasingly easier to not worry about the speed of their relationship, that he was right to simply go on instinct and take things as they come. He concluded not to worry about it, and he shut off the water with a snap and grabbed a towel.

In the kitchen Sakura fretted slightly at the pasta portions on the counter in front of her. Was that enough, or was it too much? On the one hand he had been out training for most of the day and therefore in need of refuelling, but on the other hand he wasn't the biggest guy. She grabbed a few more swirls and threw them into the ready waiting pan of boiling water. A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She smiled contently watching him amble over to her. His hair was still damp and he was wearing the clothes she gathered he slept in. She turned her attention back to the pasta, stirring it gently. Kakashi moved behind her peeking over her shoulder with mild interest.

"Wow, I thought you couldn't cook." He mumbled, causing Sakura to feel the vibrations of his voice against her back. She elbowed him gently.

"I said I didn't know how to, not that I couldn't. Besides its only pasta." She answered twisting slightly as he nipped her elbow in retaliation.

"What did I do to deserve this special treatment?" He asked weighing up the jar of sauce she had found.

"Hmm well don't thank me yet, knowing me I'll somehow I'll manage to ruin pasta. Go sit." Sakura said pointing to the seat with the spoon in her hand.

Kakashi chuckled and complied shooting her a "yes mam".

Dishing out the portions Sakura cringed realising just how much she had made, she really hoped he was hungry. She grabbed the bowls and placed one in front on Kakashi before settling down to eat hers. Kakashi looked taken back for a moment and he gave her a surprised, amused look.

"Is this your way of telling me I need to gain weight?" He asked lifting the bowl to take in its weight. Sakura sputtered and blushed furiously.

"Because I hate to disappoint you but you're not the first to try this tactic." He continued before beginning to make an impact on the mammoth portion.

"No, no! I wasn't implying that at all. I'm just no good at guessing reasonable portions." Sakura gushed blushing furiously much to Kakashi's amusement. She looked down at her own meal thinking of what he had just said.

"Wait so people have done that to you before, given you ridiculous portions to make you gain weight." She asked disbelieving, did people actually think that was a good method?

Kakashi chuckled around his mouthful, nodding in confirmation as he did so.

"Well more my sensei thought it would work. All the medics of course knew it wouldn't be that simple and drew up proper diet plans and so on, but sensei always worked on rather simple reasoning." Sakura enjoyed watching his smile grow as he recalled his sensei.

"I suppose is heart was in the right place." Sakura said feeling her embarrassment slip away.

"Yeah. He was always looking out for me." Kakashi responded fondly. However Sakura didn't miss the slightly flash of pain that lingered in the corner of his eyes.

"Do you miss him?" Sakura questioned quietly.

Kakashi swallowed heavily and his smile slowly slipped, it was memory that he tried to avoid but found hard to. After all his sensei was the hero of the village and Kakashi only had to look at Naruto to get a striking memory of his former sensei.

_Kakashi stumbled for about the sixth time as numerous medics, shinobi and civilians pushed passed him. He felt sick as he clambered up the stairs to the Hokage's office. The hallways were practically empty save for the occasional person evacuating the building. Just as he the office came into view an Anbu rounded the corner._

"_Ah excuse me kid but you need to get out of here, come with me." He said urgently, grabbing Kakashi's arm. _

_Kakashi twisted and winced slightly as the grip tightened._

"_Look kid the Hokage has ordered that this whole district be evacuated, now move it." The Anbu snarled yanking roughly on Kakashi's arm. _

"_Get off." Kakashi ground out slamming a fist into the Anbu's shoulder. The Anbu released Kakashi and quickly made his way to the stairs. _

"_Fine, go ahead and get yourself killed!" He spat over his shoulder just before he disappeared from view. _

_Kakashi spun on his heel and pushed his way through the slightly open Hokage office doors. His sensei was knelt on the floor surrounded by books and scrolls. Kakashi could feel the urgency rolling off him as he rose to his feet stuffing a few select scrolls into his robe. He only noticed Kakashi when he turned to face him._

"_Kakashi, what are you doing here? I told everyone to evacuate this area. That includes you." Minato sounded tired and upset and he shot an angry look at Kakashi. _

"_Sensei please don't do this." Kakashi started his throat feeling dry, failing to reach the level of conviction he had wanted. _

_Minato sighed and looked exasperated as he continued to flit around the office. _

"_You're not supposed to be here Kakashi." He reminded again his tone low and irritated. _

_Kakashi didn't care, he had too much adrenaline in his system to her the warning in his sensei's tone. _

"_Please, there must be another way. Just give it some more time we..." Kakashi pleaded before he was cut off. _

"_Look around you, there is no more time!" Minato shouted throwing a useless scroll across the room, causing Kakashi to flinch when it ricocheted off the wall. _

"_We are very much out of time! There is no other way." Minato growled focusing his full attention on Kakashi._

_He felt his anger subside almost immediately. Guilt hit him as he watched Kakashi struggle to stay composed. It was painful to watch the boy he had invested so much time and care in crumble before him._

"_Please. I don't want you to die." Kakashi whispered quietly, he didn't care he appeared pathetic or weak, shinobi rules be dammed there were some things that were just too important. Minato softened as it truly hit home that he was going to sacrifice himself a short amount of time. He took a step toward Kakashi._

"_Kakashi ." He started almost apologetically. _

_Kakashi shook his head and wrung his hands fighting the tears that threatened. _

"_Please." He said softly again. _

_That last plea made Minato's resolve waver. He closed the distance and without hesitation hugged Kakashi tightly. Kakashi tensed and kept his arms clamped to his sides. Minato didn't release the embrace as he spoke._

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but you know this is the right thing. You know I have to do this." Minato whispered, finding that he had to bite his lip when he felt Kakashi's chest heave with silent sobs. Hesitantly Kakashi's arms lifted to cling to Minato's. After another few moments Minato broke the embrace to grab Kakashi's shoulders. _

"_Listen I want you to do me a favour, I want you to go to the hospital and tell Kushina I'm sorry and that I love her, and that I know she'll be a great mother. And I want you to look out for Naruto, make sure nobody gives him a tough time, he should be regarded as a hero not a monster." Minato had to pause to gather and compose himself. _

"_And I want you to promise me that when all this is over, when it's not so fresh and raw in the memory, that you will take Rin out and you will both go out and get stupidly drunk." _

_Kakashi managed sputtered a laugh through his tears dropping his face. Minato gently placed his hands either side of his face to make him look at him again. _

"_I mean it, go have fun, laugh, make fools of yourselves. Just act your age, for me ok?" Minato asked watching Kakashi smile weakly as he agreed. He let his fingers hook and pull down his students mask slowly._

"_You're going to be an amazing man Kakashi." Minato whispered tightening his grip slightly on Kakashi so he couldn't turn away to his grief. Kakashi gripped his wrists weakly in return._

"_I'm glad I met you." Minato finished._

_He took a moment to observe the boy, letting his eyes roam over his face, before giving into impulse and planting a quick kiss to his forehead, and pulling him into a final rough one armed hug. He quickly untangled himself from the embrace and hurried out of the door. _

_Minutes slowly ebbed by as Kakashi stood where Minato had left him, staring unseeing out of the grand window before him. He could see the destruction and chaos, and the signs of continuing struggle. For those first few solitary minutes he felt nothing, but then slowly and surely the pain crept up on him. It crawled up from his stomach to clutch at his throat until his whole body seemed to shake with it. His breath seemed to be robbed from him and he struggled to stand as he heard his name being called._

"_Kakashi? Come on we need to move." _

_He knew the voice; it was Jiraiya which only made things worse. Did he feel it too? The crippling pain that came with the knowledge that Minato would soon be dead. A choked sob escaped his throat and he pressed a hand to his mouth trying to regain control. The sounds of destruction were becoming dangerously loud and close, and Kakashi could even feel the shake of impact tremors run through the building. Regardless he couldn't move. _

"_Come on brat there's no time." Jiraiya said as calmly as he could manage._

_He grabbed Kakashi's arm, much like that Anbu had, and tugged Kakashi away. Kakashi let himself be pulled out of the office and down countless flights of stairs. _

_When they hit the bottom Jiraiya tightened his grip and raced out of the exit and onto the street. As soon as they hit the street they fell to the ground clutching their ears. Kakashi didn't need to look over his shoulder to know the nine-tails was right behind the Hokage's tower, the creatures cries and clouds of dust from nearby falling buildings informed him of its proximity. He coughed tightly, his chest heaving as dust filled his lungs. Through the dust he could see pieces of building that were once homes, and a cowering civilian family on the other side of the street clinging to each other and screaming. Despite the imminent danger Kakashi felt fully at ease. Lifting his head he could see his sensei's summon, the giant toad that was reserved for only truly fierce battles. Minato had never let anything hurt him before and Kakashi didn't see why he would start now. He slowly rose to his feet lifting his head up to gain a better view. He felt Jiraiya tug at his trouser leg in an attempt to pull him back to the ground. It was then a blinding light filled the sky and Kakashi snapped his eyes shut, raising a hand to shield himself as well. Everything went quiet and for a brief moment it felt as though all the oxygen had been sucked from the air, and then it went still. That's when the screaming started. _

_With no more noise of destruction, the cries of pain and pleas of help could be heard. The civilians trapped in their houses, the countless wounded shinobi, they were finally being heard. As selfish as it seemed Kakashi wasn't concerned with them. He was gone. He heard another strangled cry and it took him a few moments to realise that it had come from him. He sank to his knees heavily and let the grief consume him._

Kakashi rubbed a tired hand over his face to shake off the memory. Sakura was still watching him carefully awaiting his answer.

"Yeah I do." He answered finally.

He could see the wave of sadness hit Sakura and he immediately felt guilty. As much as it helped him to have her hear these things he didn't enjoy watching her try to take some of the pain for him.

"I'm sorry." She said weakly grabbing his free hand from across the table. They were both quickly reminded of the first time she had done that.

"Well I think that's my pasta intake for the next two months." Kakashi joked standing to grab both plates and take them to the sink.

Sakura blushed again and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry but I'm really tired, I'm going to go to bed. You're welcome to stay tonight, watch TV for a bit if it's too early for you to sleep." Kakashi informed, gently placing his hands on her shoulders from his position behind her chair.

"I'm pretty tired too." Sakura replied tipping her head back to look at him.

Kakashi smiled at her and pressed a quick kiss to her nose. His hands slid down her arms to take hold of both her hands, and he used the new grip to pull her up from her chair. After being guided out away from the chair he let go of her left hand to lead her from just her right, she snagged her bag on the way.

As soon as they got through the door to his room Kakashi turned and spun her to pull her closely. Sakura gasped slightly at the movement before giggling as Kakashi dipped his head to capture her lips. He kept it lazy and unhurried allowing Sakura to sigh and relax into him, she felt him lift his arm over her and push the bedroom door shut with a soft bang. She let one hand curl into his hair whilst the other hung heavily with the weight of her bag. Kakashi broke the kiss slowly and reached down to lift the bag up.

"I need to get changed." Sakura said quietly pulling the bag back toward her. She caught the smirk on Kakashi's face in the dim light, and she had to tighten her grip on his shoulders when he bit her bottom lip gently.

"Can I help?"

The tone of his voice was enough to make a pang of arousal streak through Sakura's stomach. She tried to match his confidence but she felt she came across as more unsure than confident, as she nodded in confirmation. Kakashi initiated another kiss, as undemanding as the first and Sakura struggled to concentrate on the task at hand. Just as she moved her hands from Kakashi's shoulders she felt his hands brush across her hip bones. She hesitantly let her hands fall back on his shoulders deciding to let him take the lead on his offer to help. His hands reached the hem of her t-shirt and tugged lightly to pull it up her body. Sakura broke the kiss as she lifted her arms to help him pull it off completely, she felt slightly self -conscious as his gaze slipped over her body. He smirked at her again and Sakura felt slightly reassured, she turned away from him slightly to pluck the t-shirt she slept in from her bag. Keeping her back turned to him she tried to build the nerve to reach for the back of her bra. Kakashi however didn't need much prompting and Sakura felt strong hands pull her back flush to his chest. Sakura felt her breathing falter and her eyes flutter close. One hand moved over her throat whilst the other brushed across her stomach to rest at her hip. Sakura let her own hands move to grip at his arm and his left side for fear of her knees giving out. She felt him sigh into her hair before moving his mouth to kiss the base of the back of her neck. She gave a quiet moan as he moved away from her slightly to kiss down her spine, his hands sliding round to undo the bra strap. Sakura gripped him more tightly and pushed her hips back into him in reaction to him slipping the straps over her shoulders to fall down her arms. She let her head fall back against his shoulder and pressed her nose to his jaw. She almost forgot she had her night t-shirt until Kakashi pulled it from the death grip she had on it and his arm. She had a flash back to her childhood as she slipped her arms into the t-shirt and felt Kakashi pull it over her head. The material was cool and soft and it made Sakura want to sigh in pleasure all over again.

She shakily grabbed the trousers Kakashi had given her the first time she had stayed and turned to face him again. He raised an eyebrow at the trousers.

"Hmm, they look familiar." He muttered causing Sakura to smile and laugh softly.

Kakashi's eyes flicked over her shoulder and he began walking forward, pushing her backwards to the bed. The back of her knees bumped the end of the bed, and Sakura let herself sit on it softly, keeping her eyes on Kakashi's the whole time. She leant forward and kissed him, clinging to his neck once again. Nimble fingers began to work at her jeans buttons, and she broke off the kiss and pressed her face to his neck. He pulled the zip down torturously slowly and gave a swift tug to pull the jeans down over her hips. A firm hand to her shoulder pushed her down to lie back, she kept the eye contact as he pulled the jeans completely off, and made a move for the loose sweat pants. They slid on easily and she cried out sharply at the feeling of Kakashi's hand moving over the back of her thighs and her rear to get her to lift her hips. Her fingers bit into the duvet and she turned her head to the side taken back by her own cry. Kakashi's mouth was back on hers roughly and quickly, and he kissed her now with more urgency and dominance. He hovered awkwardly above her, his feet still on the floor and his weight off the bed. The need to have him closer was becoming almost unbearable, so giving into the need she grabbed his collar roughly and pulled him forward at the same time she shuffled further back onto the bed.

She saw the look of surprise that flashed across Kakashi's face as he was pulled onto the bed. He braced his hands either side of her head and his knees either side of her legs. He instigated the next almost bruising kiss causing Sakura to moan into his mouth and arch her back instinctively, he echoed the noise before pulling away to look at her. Sakura enjoyed the look of passion and hunger in his eyes and she lifted a tentative hand to trace his scar. He tried to disguise a yawn with little success and Sakura began to pick up on other signs of fatigue, like the way his body seemed to be shaking slightly with effort.

"Bed time." She whispered rolling gently to the side to grab the corner of the duvet.

After some shuffling and manoeuvring they were both comfortably in the bed, with Sakura pressed tightly to Kakashi's chest. She felt him relax almost instantly into sleep, and discovered just how easy it was to do the same.

_Kakashi felt like a hole had been carved into his chest. He was sat next to Rin his side pressed up to hers, despite their proximity all he felt was the dull ache in his chest. He began to wish he was injured, at least when they lost Obito he had the persistent physical pain of the Sharingan to distract him from the pain of losing his best friend, at least for a little while. He felt Rin shake every now and then as her tears intensified before settling again. He stared blankly at the space in front of him, his view of the hospital room being blocked every now and then by a busy nurse or medic. Kushina was not faring well after the birth. Naruto had been taken to a secure room after the sealing and now Rin and Kakashi found themselves sat waiting outside her room, praying for Naruto's sake that she would make it. A shrill continuous beep sounded suddenly from Kushina's room, and Kakashi heard Rin begin to sob freely again. Both of them knew that sound far too well, Kakashi grabbed Rin's hand as she cried and doubled over to push her forehead to her knees. Kakashi watched as various medics flocked to the room and desperately tried to help. It was too late. Some part of Kakashi knew she wasn't going to make it before she even flat lined. After ten minutes of desperation the noise stopped and no steady rhythmic beeping resumed. _

"_Oh god." Rin sobbed beside him, clutching to his hand. _

_Kakashi wanted to say something, anything that would help her but he just couldn't. _

"_Rin, I need you over here." The tone was authoritative and sharp; there wasn't time for mourning or grief now, she was needed to do her duty. _

_Rin tried to steady herself quickly and she stood to turn away. She found herself stopped before she could move, she looked down to see Kakashi still holding her hand but looking forward away from her. She gave his hand a quick squeeze and detangled herself to go to someone who needed her aid more. Kakashi could feel the pain growing the further away she got, when Rin was near he could kid himself that he needed to be strong for her, now she was out of sight it felt too easy to give in to the temptation of losing it. A familiar pair of feet stopped in front of him and Kakashi felt the control fracture again. Jiraiya knelt down to look Kakashi in the eye._

"_Hey kid, you ok?" _

_It was too much; the question hurt Kakashi more than he thought possible. He shook his head and dropped it to his hands, the sobs wracking through his frame again. He was vaguely aware that it hurt to sob and cry now, that he had cried so hard in the first half hour that the action now hurt his chest. He felt Jiraiya slip his large firm hands on his shoulders, to comfort him and to try and aid him calm his breathing. He wasn't ok, and it felt like he would never be ok again._

* * *

Sakura woke slowly feeling warm and content, and she clung to the feeling keeping her eyes closed. She felt Kakashi shifting next to her to make his way out of the bed, and Sakura found herself clutching at his arm and throwing him a quiet protesting noise. Kakashi paused and covered her hand with his.

"Sakura, I need to get up I've got training soon." His voice was soothing and quiet.

Sakura frowned and opened her eyes to look at him. A quick glance at the clock told her it was 5:45. He was sat up working on prying her hand off his arm, Sakura gripped tighter. Kakashi smiled at her before jabbing her in the ribs. Sakura squirmed and laughed, wiggling herself away from him further into the duvet. Kakashi stood up and chuckled triumphantly, watching Sakura stick her tongue out at him before burying her head under the duvet. She dozed happily listening to him move around the apartment, getting dressed and having breakfast. He had early morning Anbu training, why they felt the need to get up so early for training Sakura would never know. Just as she felt herself being pulled back into sleep she felt the bed dip. Cold air seeped into Sakura's hair as Kakashi peeled back the duvet enough to see her.

"I'm going now, you can stay and go back to sleep. I should be back around nine."

Sakura waved a lazy hand at him to indicate that she had the information and he could go. Kakashi grabbed her waving hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Sakura smile and snuggled contently back into the duvet, she was going definitely going to enjoy her morning off.

When Sakura woke again she was stunned to see that it was nine thirty and that Kakashi was sat on the end of the bed sliding out of his training clothes. Sakura pushed the duvet back and propped herself up on her elbows. Kakashi slanted his head toward her.

"Good morning." He said politely, to which Sakura grimaced, the light from the window was blinding her slightly.

"Well that's an attractive face you're pulling." Kakashi commented dryly and grunted shortly after as Sakura's foot connected with his back.

Sakura yawned and stretched leisurely before swinging her legs out of the bed to land on the floor. She plucked her toothbrush from her bag and made a beeline for the bathroom. She cleaned her teeth quickly and gave her face a wash hoping she looked half decent. Kakashi bumped her slightly as she exited the bathroom and he entered. The door clicked shut and Sakura heard the shower start as she went about packing her bag. She drifted into the kitchen and began looking for something to eat. She decided on some cereal and she crunched on it happily whilst letting her eyes roam around the apartment. Even though she had been here quite a few times now she hadn't really looked around. It was ordinary for the most part; if not a little empty it seemed Kakashi wasn't a fan of collecting a lot of things through his life. She swallowed the last of her cereal and got up to loom at the few possessions on the shelves and cabinet. There were the standard team photos of his old team and of team seven. There was also books, and not just icha icha, substantial works of literature. Sakura smiled as she ran her fingers over the spines before grabbing the handle of one of the draws. She felt a little bit like a stalker as she was technically rummaging through his draws whilst he wasn't looking, but the other more rational part of her brain reasoned she only wanted to know more about him, and that in fact she was entitled to learn more. She opened the draw slowly and was surprised to see a collection of medals nestled within. She picked one up, a gold medal signalling first place she examined it carefully reading the inscription which said, "National championships." She felt the weight of it in her hands before reaching in and grabbing another one.

"Having fun?"

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin, she whirled around to face Kakashi. She gave him a swift smack on the shoulder.

"Jeez Kakashi, don't sneak up on me like that!" She exclaimed blushing from anger and from being caught snooping.

Kakashi ignored her and snagged the medal from her hand, giving it a quick once over and shoving it back in the draw. Sakura pulled a face and made a grab for it.

"Hey I was looking at that." She protested at his oddly defensive behaviour.

"They aren't that interesting you little snoop." Kakashi laughed closing the draw trying to divert her attention.

"Can't I be the judge of that? They looked interesting to me." She complained attempting to reach around Kakashi to open the draw again.

"They're just medals." Kakashi said lightly as she elbowed past him to open the draw again.

"Just medals?"

She began scrutinizing the medals again as she plucked them out. Alongside missions there where national competitions that the villages held, there were even some international competitions, of which Kakashi also boasted medals from. Ninja's often competed in them as a way of testing how well their training was working, to see if they were improving, and these competitions provided a good opportunity for ninja's to test their skills against other worthy opponents. The competitions were not entered into lightly, and to go to the international ones against other villages you had to be selected by a committee of judges based on your performance. After all not just anybody could represent their nation.

"How come you don't compete anymore?" She asked handing him back his medals which he promptly returned to the draw.

Kakashi shrugged in response looking sincere.

"It didn't seem important anymore." He concluded finally.

Sakura couldn't really argue with that, still it did seem a waste of talent. Kakashi's brow furrowed slightly as he thought back on time he had spent in those competitions.

_His stomach turned uneasily and he felt another bout of nervous sickness rise up to his throat. He picked at a frayed thread of his shirt and concentrated on keeping his breathing even. It was ridiculous that he felt this nervous. How many times had he gone into real life or death, hopeless situations and not felt quite so nervous. Perhaps it was because in those situations he hadn't had weeks to stress and work up nerves about it. And perhaps it wasn't as stressful because he hadn't had to go through it in a stadium packed full of people. His stomach did another turn as he listened to the crowds. He could hear brisk footsteps drawing closer to where he was sat. He looked up to see his Anbu coach beaming at him, brimming with what he could only assume was confidence. Hiroto crouched down in front of Kakashi and slapped to large hands on Kakashi shoulders to give them a comforting squeeze._

"_Right kid today's the day." He boomed, shaking Kakashi a little bit roughly. Kakashi's vision blurred slightly as he was shook about. _

"_You feeling good?" He asked stilling his movements sharply to peer into Kakashi's face closely. Kakashi was caught between nodding and pulling his head back and the action resulted in an awkward twist and bob of his head. Hiroto gave him a funny look and drew back._

"_I hope that wasn't a nervous twitch." He commented._

_Kakashi gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. _

"_Anyway let's go over what to do about your opponent one last time. Now he's a big guy." _

_Kakashi nearly laughed at this, he didn't need to be reminded that he was soon going to be squaring off to a guy who was nearly seven foot tall and approximately twice Kakashi's weight. _

"_Don't give me that look, he's not that big. Anyway were going to play to your strengths, remember chip away at him with those long limbs. Use that speed of yours, keep on your toes make him swing and miss it will tire him out, we know your fitness will be much better than his. Now this is important, for god sake whatever you do keep your distance all that monster needs is one hit and it's all over." Hiroto levelled him with a meaningful look. _

_Kakashi took in a shuddering breath at that last warning and snapped his head to see a small man making his way toward them. _

"_Kakashi Hatake it's time." He informed politely. _

"_Thank you," Hiroto answered before standing, Kakashi followed suit standing and fumbling as he tugged the tracksuit top over his head. He rolled his shoulders and bit the inside of his mouth as he made his way to the opening of the arena. _

"_Hey kid."_

_Kakashi turned to look at Hiroto who stood beside him._

"_I know it's the final and I know he won it last year but I want you to just forget all that and feel your way through this. You have the potential to win this Kakashi; just rely on your instincts. Youngest competitor ever at senior worlds and at least youngest silver medallist, let's see if we can make it youngest ever senior world champ." _

_Kakashi felt the Goosebumps rise on his arms and he offered a quick smile to Hiroto before stepping into the arena. _

"What are your plans for today?" Sakura asked brightly tugging at his sleeve.

"Training some ungrateful kids." He joked pushing some errant strands of hair out of her face.

She beamed at him in return. She enjoyed these quiet moments with him when they would simply look at each other and communicate everything that needed to be said without having to say it. The knock at the door brought them back to reality with a thud. Sakura gave him a hesitant look before slipping off to the bedroom, she felt slightly put out but they both knew that they weren't ready to tell anyone yet. She listened vaguely to the mumbled and brief conversation; she gathered that it must be a summons.

She heard the front door click shut and a moment later Kakashi made his way into the bedroom. Sakura watched him expectantly as he read the scroll. He clicked his tongue and looked at her.

"Looks like we have a mission."

* * *

**Read and review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura hummed quietly as she made her way up the Hokage's tower to Tsunade's office. It was turning out to be a nice day, sunny and mild and Sakura relished in the promise of a bright day. She was the third of her teammates to arrive in the office, on the left stood a bored looking Sasuke who briefly tipped his head to show he acknowledged her arrival, and on the right stood Naruto who was impatiently shifting from one foot to the other.

"Sakura." Tsunade greeted only flicking her eyes up briefly from the scroll she was reading.

Sakura glanced at the clock, she was ten minutes late. Did anybody notice that she was suddenly becoming late for every meeting, hospital shift or training session she had?

"Hey Sakura you were late." Naruto pointed out as he looked at the clock before looking at the door agitatedly, most likely trying to time the perfect glare for when Kakashi arrived late.

"Yeah I had to help my mum with an errand, it ran over slightly." Sakura replied vaguely contriving to sound bored and natural. Naruto simply nodded before tensing. Sakura followed his eye line to the door just in time to see Kakashi slip through the door.

"You're late." Naruto stated with restrained frustration, fidgeting still. Sakura frowned at him, what had gotten a bee in his bonnet? Kakashi however appeared unfazed.

"Ah so I am." He agreed making his way to stand in front of Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade sat back in her chair and snapped the scroll shut.

"Right let's get on with it shall we? The four of you are to go to the small town of Kurashiki on the border. The town has been having some trouble with a group of bandits, and from the sounds of it they are most likely a group of rouge ninja. It shouldn't be anything too taxing I doubt the group have any ninja worthy of note if they are engaging only in theft. Here's the scroll you can leave whenever you're ready."

Tsunade offered the scroll to Kakashi and turned back to the mounting pile of scrolls on her desk. She waved a hand in a shooing motion and out of habit Sakura immediately spun on her heal and made a beeline for the door. Sasuke sloped after her and Kakashi followed reading the scroll as he went. It took only a few moments for Sakura to notice the most boisterous member of the team, who would usually be running through the door in pre-mission excitement, was still looking at Tsunade expectantly.

"When do you think we will get back?" He asked quickly.

Tsunade paused her work with a heavy sigh and levelled a dark look at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked, and Sakura felt herself shrink back at the tone. Naruto was about two words from having something thrown at him.

"Do you think we will be back before Friday?" He questioned a whine creeping into his voice.

Sakura wracked her brain for any hint as to why Friday was so important to the boy, and then like lightning she remembered. Hinata's birthday party, of course! Sakura couldn't help the little aw that slipped out at his consideration and eagerness. Unfortunately she wished she had been able to suppress it because she was now being shot confused weary looks by her teammates and her mentor. Tsunade gave her an unimpressed looked before shaking her head.

"I don't know when you'll be back it depends on whether you all get your asses in gear and get the job done! Ask your team leader when he thinks you'll be back he has the dam scroll with all the information. Now get out!" Naruto scarped pretty quickly watching Tsunade cautiously as she reached for the plant pot on her desk.

None of them felt particularly safe until they started down the towers stairs, and even then Naruto kept looking over his shoulder often just in case the Hokage had decided to chase after him and throw the pot.

"Smooth move loser." Sasuke smirked as they strode along.

Naruto seemed to ignore it and bounded up next to Kakashi.

"So then? When do we leave and when do we get back?" Naruto asked tugging at a corner of the scroll. Kakashi yanked it back out of Naruto's grasp and snapped it shut.

"You'll be back in time for your party don't worry." Kakashi reassured tiredly.

"We will meet in an hour by the main gates we will probably be there for a maximum of two or three days so pack accordingly." He finished pushing the scroll into one of his vest pockets. Naruto seemed slightly worried by this but he chirped and ok and shot off in the direction of the Hyuga estate. Sasuke humphed and slipped away toward his home, but not before looking at Kakashi and then giving Sakura a measured look. She shot him a glare, watching him walk away. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Kakashi gently touched the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"You ok? You seem a bit tense?" He asked softly.

She hesitated slightly and cast a worried look around the street at the passersby. Wasn't he being a bit obvious? Her worries increased as he gently brushed his knuckles up and down from her neck to her shoulder. It was a comforting gesture she had seen other couples engage in, but was it really right that he was doing it now in broad daylight on a busy street? It then dawned on her slowly that he was trying to show that he didn't mind if people knew. She smiled at him warmly and placed her hand lightly over his, her heart pounding as she caught some people she recognised looking at them.

"Yeah fine." She responded watching him warmly as he dropped his hand and gestured his head in the direction of his street.

She would have rolled her eyes if she hadn't already been home and gotten her things so she could spend more time with him. She slotted into his stride next to him smiling faintly as they walked. He asked her about her moving out and she spoke about it animatedly and with excited enthusiasm. When they reached his apartment she lounged on the sofa whilst he packed the essentials for the trip. When he finished he dropped the bag near the door and made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Sakura watched him intently as he tugged down his mask, tipped his head back and took thirsty gulps. Watching the way the water moved down his throat made her flush and shift in her seat slightly.

"When are we going to tell Naruto?" She asked suddenly resting her elbow on the sofa arm and her chin in her palm.

Kakashi placed the glass on the counter and began spinning it slowly, looking at it as though he were deep in thought.

"I don't know. I want to tell him as soon as possible, however I don't think it would be appropriate to tell him on a mission, especially if he reacts badly it could jeopardise the mission." Kakashi answered dropping down to sit next to her. Sakura let her head drop onto his shoulder almost immediately and she began to rub slow circles on the back of his hand. He shifted so his cheek rested on her head and sighed with content.

"Hmm maybe we should tell him after the party?" Sakura offered.

She didn't want to ruin Hinata's night by providing a grumpy Naruto as a date. She felt Kakashi nod and kiss the top of her head, he twisted his hand so that he held hers. He laced their fingers together and pulled her gently into a kiss, she let her eyes drift closed and enjoy the warmth of the kiss. His other hand reached up gently so his thumb brushed against her cheek. She mirrored his action and ran her free hand over his cheek bone and into his hair. They broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, Sakura smiled as she watched his eyes scan her face.

"So we should get back for Hinata's then?" She questioned wondering if had simply told Naruto they would to placate the boy.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and pulled back from her, annoyance coming across his features.

"Yes yes, you'll be back in time for your party." He grumbled waving a hand dismissively. Sakura grabbed the hand and looked at him expectantly.

"Erm yes that is my hand can I have it back please?" Kakashi commented sarcastically trying to pull himself free. Sakura held on tighter and shifted her fingers slightly to get a better grip.

"Are you still being a sour puss about me going with Sasuke?" Sakura asked knowingly refusing to loosen her grip even when Kakashi began to pry at her fingers with his free hand. She fought back a smirk as he failed to release himself. She squeezed a little harder applying the barest amount of chakra.

"Ow." Kakashi whined pulling his whole body back, trying to catch her off guard by throwing his weight back. Sakura held firm and grabbed his other hand by the wrist.

"Answer the question." She said calmly ignoring his pleading and yet somehow frustrated expression. Kakashi quirked his lips and began to twist almost violently against her grip. Sakura let out a sound of surprise and struggled to keep hold of him without hurting him.

"My god you are freakishly strong." He ground out as he leaned back on the sofa still fighting valiantly.

Sakura followed him pushing her body up close to his, straddling his hips trying to use her body to stop his movement. She laughed and pressed her face into the crook of his neck still holding onto his wrists. Kakashi twisted his head away from her and continued to struggle raise his hips to try and push her off. He made another exasperated, whining noise in the back of his throat before becoming still. Sakura continued to giggle into his throat and she enjoyed the feeling of his slightly elevated breathing.

"Are you going to answer the question now?" She asked sweetly, peering up at him through her lashes. Kakashi resolutely ignored her and stared at the ceiling, Sakura guessed he was contriving to look pained and annoyed but she couldn't help but think he looked more like a sulky child. She raised herself up to press a kiss to his mouth.

"Hmm are you going to answer?" She asked again watching him closely. When he failed to reply again she pressed another more intense kiss to his mouth, she clucked her tongue in irritation and disappointment when he didn't respond to the press of her mouth. She pouted at him giving him her best hurt face and she delighted in watching his resolve waver slightly as he regarded her silently.

"Don't be mean." She complained rubbing her thumbs over the pulse points on his wrists that she still held.

"You're the one who wrestled me and now has me pinned to the sofa." He pointed out dryly. Sakura smirked and captured his mouth again moving her lips soundly against his, slowly Kakashi responded matching her intensity. Sakura took in a shuddering breath as she pressed a kiss to his brow whilst he began pressing soft kisses to her jaw.

"Are you going to answer me yet, or do I have to keep you hear longer?" She asked gasping shortly after as Kakashi's teeth nipped at the skin on her neck. His wrists shifted in her grip as he tried to move his hands to touch her. Sakura kept her grip and pulled back from him. She heard his exasperated sigh and felt the defeat in his posture beneath her.

"No I'm not being a, what was that lovely phrase you used?" He asked with fake cheer.

"Sour puss." Sakura provided.

"Ah yes, no I'm not being a sour puss about it. Now could you let me up?" He asked moving his wrists against her again to emphasis she still had him stuck.

"You're not jealous are you? Because that would be very silly." Sakura asked letting go of him but staying sat where she was. Kakashi let his hand moved to sit comfortable on her knees.

"Not of Sasuke, just that he gets to take you I guess." Kakashi answered tapping her knees showing that he wanted to get up. Sakura slid off him and the sofa to stand stiffly, a quick glance at the clock told her she needed to get going soon if she were to arrive on time and before Kakashi.

"You still going to come along aren't you? I mean its open invite to like the whole village; you know how the Hyuga's like to overdo things." Sakura asked hopefully turning to find where she had dropped her bag.

Kakashi wrinkled his nose slightly.

"Hmm I'm going along with whatever Genma and Asuma are doing that night." He answered rubbing his eyes.

"So translated that means you're going to go to the party for one hour take advantage of the free alcohol, and then drift off to some pub in town to get gleefully sloshed?" Sakura questioned not even needing to know the reply.

Kakashi nodded.

"Sounds about right, I haven't been gleefully sloshed in a while."

Sakura rolled her eyes and slid her bag straps onto her shoulders.

"I'll see you at the gates in half an hour." She said grabbing the door handle.

"Were meeting in fifteen minutes." Kakashi corrected bending down to give her a quick parting kiss.

"Yeah like I said I'll see you in half an hour."

* * *

The journey to Kurashiki was uneventful and tiring it had taken a full day to get there and all of the members if team seven were feeling slightly worn out. After a quick meal to regain some energy they trudged toward the nearest hotel. Now it was common practice that if the whole team couldn't a shared room than the teacher and the female student would share a room with separate beds. The logic was that teenage boy's intentions were less than pure compared to a fully grown jonin who was supposed to follow a code of conduct and have their student's best interests at heart. Now Sakura didn't doubt that Kakashi had her best interests at heart, but she did doubt that he was sticking to the code of acceptable conduct or that he had pure intentions toward her, well at least some of the time. Her heart was currently residing somewhere in her throat as Kakashi sorted out the rooms. Although it was silly to think Naruto would question why they were sharing a room she couldn't help but run the scenario over in her mind. Her fears were never realised as Kakashi thanked the woman who handed him the keys and gestured that they follow him down the hall.

"Right you two have room 206 and we have 205." Kakashi told them reading the numbers and the directions on the wall whilst they walked.

"We will meet tomorrow at eight and start the mission. Ok?"

The boys gave him a head nod and thumbs up before struggling over who got through the door first to call the best bed. Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

"Boys." She muttered walking into the room and making her way to the bathroom.

She set about cleaning her teeth quickly, all she really wanted now was to crawl into bed, pull Kakashi in with her and sleep. She flicked her eyes up to the mirror to see Kakashi stopping to stand beside her, his mask was down and his tooth brush was already in. There was a slight bumping elbows fight as Kakashi moved his arm in an exaggerated motion leading to Sakura pushing him and laughing as he staggered to hold his ground with his toothbrush still firmly placed in his mouth. She elbowed him softly one last time and made her way in to the hotel room. She took great delight in stripping off her ninja clothes and slipping into her more comfortable sleeping clothes. The sheets were cool and soft as she got into bed and she sighed and rubbed her cheek against the pillow, encouraging the feeling of tiredness that fell upon her. Her eyes drifted closed and she waited patiently for Kakashi to come to bed or for her to fall asleep whichever came first. On that note he sure was taking his sweet time in the bathroom. It was then she heard him coughing, it started as a quite restrained sound, almost like when you got a tickle in the back of your throat, but the coughing intensity grew and it caused Sakura to open her eyes and prop herself up on an elbow. She looked worriedly to the bathroom door.

"Kakashi you ok?" She called almost hesitantly.

The coughing came to a stop shortly after she asked and Kakashi strolled out of the bathroom already tugging off his clothes. Sakura blushed slightly as he changed into what he slept in.

"You ok?" She asked again.

"Oh yeah some water just went down the wrong way." He replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Sakura smiled at him and shifted to make room for him. He accepted the space eagerly and pulled her close.

"Night ."

When she woke the first thing she became aware of was the sound of rain against the window. She wanted to groan in annoyance. There were few things worse than missions in the rain; it always meant spending extended periods of time standing around cold and getting soaked. She buried her face deeper into the material of Kakashi's shirt and muttered out a complaint. She felt Kakashi shift slightly to peer over her shoulder to look at the clock.

"The alarm is going to go off in about five minutes." He said sleepily.

She clung to him a little tighter in response, five minutes was not nearly enough but she supposed it would have to do. His hands passed over her back lightly in a soothing motion making it harder to fight against the pull of sleep. The shrill beeps of the alarm made her jump and push her hands to her eyes in frustration. Kakashi rolled away and out of the bed, taking his warmth and comfort with him. Sakura let her arm fall to the space he had occupied and smooth over the sheet slowly before letting her eyes close again. After a few minutes of dozing she felt the bed dip next to her and a warm hand slip into her hair.

"Sakura you need to get up." He stated quietly.

She rolled over to look at him. He was already dressed and his breath smelt like mints and Sakura appreciated the way the dim light fell on his features, it made Sakura sharply aware that she probably wasn't looking anywhere near as good. She yawned and sat up to make her way to get dressed. Just as she was finishing brushing her teeth there was a knock on the door. She frowned slightly in confusion making her way toward Kakashi who was pulling up his mask before grabbing the door handle. Sasuke was stood on the other side looking bored.

"I thought we might as well meet here, so you two could actually turn up on time." He said in a dull tone.

Sakura grabbed her bag and made her way to the door.

"Well as you can see we are ready and would have been in the lobby on time." Sakura answered gesturing to the fact they were dressed washed and had their bags ready. Sasuke smirked slightly and crossed his arms.

"Hmm well I didn't doubt you'd be ready more that you would get...distracted. You have been late a lot recently."

Sakura flushed and her mouth worked silently for a second before she answered.

"I've not been distracted." She hissed angrily.

"Who's been distracted?" Naruto yawned sleepily as he approached them.

Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"Nobody, are we all ready to start the mission now?" Kakashi asked tiredly seeming irked and oddly impatient. This seemed to wake Naruto up and the boy began to fidget and twitch.

"Yeah yeah let's get this mission over and done with already." He said spinning away from the rest of his teammates to turn down the hall.

"Alright looks like we're moving out." Kakashi replied shutting the hotel room door and slipping the key into his pocket. Sakura nodded and tugged the hood of her waterproof tightly over her head.

* * *

The rain drove down in a steady, heavy downpour and Sakura watched bleakly as steam rose from her still teammates. It had been an uneventful slow and cold morning and Kakashi had called them all back together for a lunch break. They had gathered all the information they had needed from the villagers and had set about searching for the bandits. From the information they had gathered they felt it was safe to say either the bandits had a hideout nearby, or that they had moved on.

"Is it ever going to stop raining?" Naruto whined throwing a pebble across the ground into a nearby puddle.

"Doesn't look like it." Sakura replied in an overly cheerful sing song voice that see knew would irk the boys. Sasuke's eye brow twitched and Naruto's face visibly crumpled. Sakura smirked with satisfaction sipping her tea contently.

"After lunch we will split up again, and check out the other side of the outskirts of the town. Make sure we maintain that safe distance from each other, Naruto." Kakashi explained levelling an unimpressed look at the blonde.

"What?" He asked miserably.

"Don't what me, stop rushing off ahead there are reasons we keep to that distance so if there's an emergency we are there to back each other up, you know that." Kakashi scolded slightly.

"Pfft emergency we haven't seen anything all day and besides Tsunade said their only low level bandits, hardly anything for us to worry about." Naruto answered.

Sakura could tell even with the mask on the Kakashi's lips had quirked in annoyance.

"Don't be so big headed. This is important don't disobey orders again."

Effectively told off, Naruto shrunk down and looked at his food. She felt slightly bad for Naruto but at the same time he should now Kakashi's feelings about putting teammate's safety first. Everyone on team seven had their neurotic tendencies and the same went for their team leader , like how Sasuke needed to check he had set an alarm clock at least six times before he could sleep, or how Sakura could get a teensy bit obsessed when it came to cleanliness, or Naruto's fixation with ramen. Kakashi's obsession however was the people he cared about safety, and he would push himself to the edge to ensure that they stayed safe and alive. Sakura felt the urge to give Kakashi's knee a comforting squeeze but she pushed it down to maintain peace. She didn't need Naruto finding out that way. Kakashi stretched and stood sharply.

"Right if everyone's done we'll head out again. Remember maintain that distance."

A chorus of "yes sensei" was heard and they made the preparations for moving on with the mission.

* * *

Sakura felt like crying. She felt she had done well to keep the more whiney side of her nature at bay today but now her self control was waning. They had spent the whole of the afternoon scouring the other side of the woodland area that surrounded the small town and so far none of them had found anything. The rain had continued and as a result it was getting dark fast and early. Sakura pressed a hand to her ear as the ear piece crackled to life.

"Anyone found anything?" Kakashi's voice was unmistakeable.

"No."

"Nope"

"Nada."

"Alright then, we'll head back to town it'll be too dark to search soon anyway. Everyone meet back at the point we decided on earlier, you all remember where that is?" Kakashi responded sounding deathly bored.

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Yahuh."

Sakura almost added a whoop of joy but she felt it was probably unnecessary. Her feet moved almost on their own accord and she made her way back to the rendezvous point, and she began fantasising about a warm bath, some hot food and snuggling up in bed with Kakashi. She smiled brightly and sloshed her way through the splattered puddles. A quick movement to her left made her freeze immediately. She whirled around her eyes scanning the area and her chakra searching for any trace of another chakra signal. She tried to calm her breathing and push her heart back down from her throat. She couldn't see or sense anything; maybe she had just imagined it? She settled herself and began walking again, this time a little more alert and tensed. A few moments later she heard a snapping sound behind her, very much as if someone had stood on a large twig, and she stopped abruptly with a kunai drawn and raised.

"Who's there?" She called tensely. Her eyes scanning the area carefully she called out again.

"Hello? Naruto?" She didn't want to unknowingly attack a teammate, and she knew Sasuke and Kakashi were smart enough not to sneak up on her in the dark in the woods, Naruto however well it was questionable.

Another snapping noise came from behind her and she whirled around again defensively. She tried to focus on searching for signs of movement but the rain, wind and darkness was making it difficult to really see anything.

"Naruto if that's you then knock it off it's not funny." She shouted angrily trying to ignore the cold creep of fear. She wouldn't put it past the idiot to do something like this, especially after an uneventful day.

Sakura knew she wasn't far from the meeting place and she weighed up her options. Either it was Naruto being an idiot, a woodland creature, her imagination, a townsperson on their way home who was just as afraid as she was, or it was an enemy. After another few moments of weighing up her chances she took in a shuddering breath and straightened. She couldn't sense anything and she couldn't see anything, and in this current situation it was possible her mind was playing tricks on her. She kept a tight grip on her kunai but she turned and began walking again, although a little faster and with more purpose than the last time. She bit her lip to steady her breathing. Another snapping noise this time from ahead of her made her slow. She peered ahead of her at a particularly odd, twisted tree; a shadow stretching from it that made her heart beat furiously. She raised her kunai again and slowly made her way toward it. She reached her free hand out ready to reach around the tree. She let out a scream as the ear piece crackled in her ear. She pressed her hand to her chest as a familiar worried voice flowed into her ear.

"Sakura? Sakura?"

She took a deep breath trying to find something to say.

"Sakura are you ok? I'll come get you."

It was Kakashi and he sounded worried. Sakura almost felt like laughing, she had really freaked herself out!

"Hey I'm ok. I just freaked myself out." She replied still eyeing the tree in front of her.

"You sure? I heard you scream. I'm coming to get you stay there." He answered the worry intensifying slightly.

Sakura was just about to tell him not to when her heart stopped. Her hand dropped down from the ear piece and her breath escaped her in a rush. A little further up from the tree slightly off to the left was a silhouette. A man was stood still watching her one hand placed on the tree he stood next to. She knew she would feel slightly ashamed later that her first instinct was to run, and not to stay and fight like all her training had taught her, but her nerves were shot. She was alone, already terrified and the menace she felt rolling off this man made her want to gag. She stared frozen for a fraction of a second longer before setting off into a sprint in the direction of the rendezvous point. Everything became blurred and disorientating as she ran, the only thing she seemed aware of was her rapid ragged breathing and the horrible feeling that someone was just about to grab her shoulders from behind. Suddenly she connected solidly with a firm body. She felt another scream catch in her throat as hands gripped her arms. Through her panic she thought she heard her attacker call her name.

"Sakura! Sakura calm down it's me!"

She opened her eyes and belatedly realised that it was Kakashi she had run into. His visible eye was searching over her terrified form, looking for injuries.

"Sakura, look at me you're safe." He assured holding her still and looking her in the eye.

"Kakashi?" She blurted out confused.

"There, there was a man. A man I saw a man. He was stood by the tree and he, I thought he, he came after me." She sputtered turning her head so she could check over her shoulder to see if she had been followed. Kakashi caught her chin and turned her head to look back at him.

"Sakura calm down there's no one there now, I promise. You're safe." He reassured.

Sakura let her head fall to his shoulder and she tried to tame her breathing. Kakashi pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. Relief hit her as she finally felt the cold sting of fear ebb away. She listened to the rain as it continued to drive down around them, and she listened to the familiar sound of Naruto and Sasuke's footfalls and voices.

"Jesus sensei did you have to take off so fast, what happened to the keep the distance rule?" Naruto complained as he splashed his way noisily toward them. Sakura suddenly remembered what they were doing and she tried to push Kakashi away weakly. Kakashi moved away from her stiffly as Naruto drew level with them shooting them odd looks.

"Hey Sakura what's wrong?" He asked slowly noticing her shaken demeanour.

"A man. I saw a man in the woods; I think he came after me." She explained again steadier this time.

Naruto's brow furrowed and he turned to look at Kakashi.

"Should we go look for him?" He asked anger seeping into his words as he watched Sakura shake slightly. Kakashi stood up a little taller and looked at their surroundings.

"No. I doubt he's stuck around now that we've regrouped, and it will be difficult to find anything in the dark and this weather." He paused to look behind him.

"Besides I think we should call it a day we've been in the rain too long and Sakura is pretty shaken up." He finished giving her another quick glance over.

"Let's head back."

They stayed close as a unit and Sakura didn't feel fully relieved until they stepped into the town and she saw lights, houses and groups of people.

There hotel was pretty quiet when they walked in, but the restaurant looked busy. Naruto gave it a fleeting glance whilst they walked by. Once they reached their rooms Kakashi stopped to regard the boys.

"We will meet the same time tomorrow." He said glancing at Sakura trying to open the door with shaking hands.

"Yeah sure. After we've showered were going to get some food at the restaurant if you guys want to join us?" Naruto offered his eyes flicking between his sensei and Sakura.

Kakashi flinched slightly. Naruto had never asked like that, usually he would just say they were going for food and a time and that was that. But the way he had phrased the question, it made them sound like a couple not teacher and student. Like what one of them decided the other would do because their plans involved each other. It was only a small detail but it was enough to make Kakashi wonder. There was a few moments of awkward tense silence where Naruto and Kakashi stared at each other. Sakura watched them worriedly and chanced a glance at Sasuke who was watching Naruto closely. Sakura broke the tension by opening the door and giving the boys a quick nod and a smile before walking into the room and out of sight.

"Yeah sure" Kakashi answered sounding as lazy and calm as ever, and he threw a slightly wave before following Sakura into their room.

Sakura tugged at her raincoat tiredly and began kicking off her boots. She could hear Kakashi doing a similar thing behind her. She felt exhausted mentally and physically, and she had the strange urge to cry. She held back the lump in her throat whilst cold fingers tied up her hair into a messy pony tail. Kakashi's arms came around from behind her and he pulled her softly so her back was flush up against his chest. He pressed his cheek to hers and kissed her neck gently.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly.

She nodded fighting even harder to old back tears. What was wrong with her? She felt pathetic this wasn't how kunoichi were supposed to behave. So what some guy had gotten the jump on her in the woods, he hasn't attacked her, he hadn't done anything really but something about the whole experience had left a bad taste in her mouth. The menace she had felt rolling off that man still had her jumping at shadows and worrying over unexplained noises. Kakashi turned her slowly so she was facing him.

"I'm sorry I don't know why this is getting to me so much." She apologised keeping her gaze fixed on his feet. She saw Kakashi raise his hand to pull down his mask before sliding his hands to her face to lift her head up to look at him.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone gets scared every now and then." Kakashi soothed rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks gently. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I bet you've never freaked out like this." She sniffed. Kakashi gave her a sad looking smile.

"You'd be surprised." He muttered pulling her close to his chest again.

She let him take her weight wrapping her arms around his broad back.

It's just I've never felt such a disgusting feeling come from another human being before." She whispered trying to push the image of the silhouette from her mind. She felt Kakashi tense.

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully.

"It's hard to explain, but it just felt wrong like there was something not human about this guy. Like I knew instantly that he thrived off pain and fear, and I knew that if he caught me that he would take pleasure in hurting me. It was vicious and all he did was stand there." She whispered almost in disbelief. Kakashi had tensed even more in her grasp.

"I'd never let anyone hurt you, you know that right?" He asked into her hair. Sakura sniffed again and nodded feeling him relax slightly as she got control of her emotions again. She pulled back slightly to look at him.

"Thank you I feel better now. I need a shower I'm really cold." She said, and from the look and feel of Kakashi he wasn't fairing too well either. She ran a thumb over his bottom lip.

"On second thoughts maybe you should have one first, I think your lips turning blue." She said seriously. Kakashi nodded stiffly and began stripping off his clothing numbly. Sakura was amazed he hadn't argued with her over it, he must have really been cold. She noted that amount of layers that he kept pulling off were about twice what she had on.

"I'll be quick." He told her pressing a kiss to her forehead on his way to the bathroom.

Sakura smiled and slipped off her more bulky outer clothing. She sat herself down on the bed and picked at her hair absently. The rain still beat steadily against the window and it pulled Sakura into an odd tired trance. She carefully lifted her eyes to the large window and found it made her uncomfortable. After the disorientating fear she had felt in the dark forest she didn't really want to see the bleak window. She stood sharply intent on ripping the curtains shut but she found herself stopping. She stared out of the window trying to remind herself that she wasn't afraid of the dark. She took in the dreary scene noting the dullness of the street. But wait what was that? What the hell was that? She pressed her fingers to the glass and traced the shape across the street, her heart rate increasing as her fingers drew the outline of a man. A man who was stood staring right at her. Her mouth ran dry and the terrible feeling she felt earlier slowly smothered her again. Just as she was about to rip closed the curtains and hide under the bed a hand landed on her shoulder. She jumped and cried out in surprise whirling around. She was met by an almost equally startled looking Kakashi.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked quickly looking behind her out the window. Sakura turned quickly her finger ready to point to what she'd seen.

"There's."

She stopped dead as she realised the street was empty. She shook her head slightly and sighed in annoyance at her own reactions.

"Nothing I guess I'm just still freaked out." She explained laughing slightly trying to reassure Kakashi. She noticed that Kakashi looked better for the shower, not so frozen or depressed. She gave into impulse and kissed him gently on the lips before slipping away from him toward the bathroom. Kakashi watched her go and pulled the curtains closed.

Sakura found the shower helped a lot. The steam and the heat worked out the tension she had been carrying since her scare, and clouded her head so she felt more content and thought less of fear. She put on her clean casual clothes and tied her still wet hair up messily. She paused to look in the mirror, all in all she looked ok just a little tired. Taking in a deep breath she opened the door and gave Kakashi a smile.

"I guess we should head down for dinner?" She asked already slipping on an oversized hoodie and her shoes.

"You sure you're feeling up to it?" Kakashi asked although he was already looking for his shoes.

"Got the key?" She called over her shoulder once she had the door open.

"Yep."

Sakura waited for him to lock the door and catch up to her before she started walking, and a warm feeling settled on her chest as he slid an arm around her shoulders to pull her close to his side as they walked. She smiled and enjoyed their slow walk to the restaurant, happy that all thoughts of menacing silhouettes had left her mind.

* * *

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Although she hadn't felt particularly hungry Sakura had to admit she felt better once she started eating. The restaurant was still busy when she and Kakashi had arrived and they quickly scanned the crowd to find the boys. It wasn't hard they could hear Naruto talking to Sasuke before they even made it fully through the door. Sakura picked through her food carefully and slowly, savouring the taste and the warmth whereas Naruto tore through his trying to speak at the same time. Sakura smiled fondly at him as he spoke animatedly about how he was going to kick the creepy guys ass, and how she didn't worry anymore because he was all over the situation.

"Thanks Naruto, you're my hero." She said happily patting his arm.

Naruto beamed at her not even catching the slight sarcasm she had slipped in there.

"No worries Sakura you know I'll always be there to look after you!" He confirmed before going back to slurping his food. Sakura felt Kakashi chuckle slightly beside her and she caught Sasuke smirking from across the table. As much as she shouted about how she was a strong independent kunoichi, who could kick even then toughest opponent's ass, she did love it that her male teammates still felt the need to rescue her at every opportunity. Sometimes it was nice to play the damsel in distress, even if was only to fluff the guys ego's every now and then.

"You not going to eat anything sensei?" Naruto asked eyeing Kakashi's mask with as shrewdly as possible. Kakashi shook his head.

"Not really that hungry." He answered grabbing his water to drink.

Sakura clicked her tongue at him to show she wasn't happy but at the same time she knew he wouldn't take his mask down and eat in front of the boys.

"Anyway kids I'm going to bed, meet the same time tomorrow ok? Night." And with that Kakashi hastily got up and made a quick exit. Sakura watched him go, trying to suss out his odd departure.

"Well that was odd." Sasuke said lifting his tea to his lips. Naruto looked between them both before snickering.

"Maybe he's got a secret hot date." He joked looking at Sakura who threw him back a laugh and smile.

She finished her food silently and excused herself leaving the boys with the bill slyly. She slowly ambled on her way back to the hotel room she hoped Kakashi wasn't actually asleep when she got there; she blushed slightly thinking of what she would rather do than sleep. A clanging noise behind her made her stop and turn curiously. Nothing was behind her and she lingered watching the corner she had just turned. The lights flickered eerily before the end one turned off completely. Sakura tried to rationalise that the lights were probably only being knocked off by the storm. The next light flickered and turned off. Sakura turned sharply and hurried to the hotel room. A feeling of unease settled in her stomach as she approached there hotel room. She knocked softly remembering he had the key. She waited patiently but there was no reply, so she knocked again pressing her ear to the door to see if he was actually in there. Her worries intensified as she heard the tell tale noise of coughing and retching.

"Kakashi are you ok?! Kakashi?" Sakura cried panic setting in.

She banged her hand against the door violently, and just as she pushed some chakra into her hand to force the door open it pulled away from her. Kakashi stood on the other side his mask down, breathing erratic and laboured with a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. His eyes scanned hers quickly before he tipped his head back slightly and tried to breathe. Sakura dithered for a moment until her medics training kicked in. She pushed him through the doorway and back to the bathroom. Kakashi slid back down to the floor poised over the toilet again still breathing with difficulty. Sakura rubbed his back soothingly.

"When did you last eat?" She questioned.

Kakashi tried to gather himself.

"This morning." He rasped out.

"When did you start feeling sick?" She ran her fingers through his hair pushing it back from his face as he retched once more. It seemed he wanted to be sick but his stomach had nothing left to purge.

"Erm when we went to dinner." He whispered sitting back and focusing on his breathing.

Sakura watched him carefully as his breathing settled and the coughs became fewer.

"You still feel sick, dizzy?" Sakura asked wetting a small towel and pressing it to his forehead. Kakashi shook his head in a no and gave her a weak smile.

"I feel much better, It's probably just from being in the rain all day."

Sakura pushed a glass of water into his hands which he accepted eagerly. After drinking he handed back the glass and slowly got to his feet, after splashing some water on his face he set about brushing his teeth. Sakura stayed sat on the floor, she gripped her fingers into the material of Kakashi's trousers and let her head fall on his lower thigh. Kakashi finished brushing and turned to look down at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently, placing a hand on top of her head.

"You scared me for a moment there." She replied quietly.

"I'm ok."

Sakura sat up a bit sharper, she rose to her feet and moved to the door. Seeing that it was locked she placed the dead bolt on it as well. Kakashi followed her to see what she was up to.

"You ok?" He asked tiredly watching her check the door was definitely locked.

"I saw something odd in the hallway." She explained calmly and stiffly started to change. Kakashi looked at her intently for a moment before seeming to make up his mind.

He stood toe to toe with her and gave her a faint smile.

"You're still freaked out aren't you?" He asked taking her hands in his. She nodded weakly staring past his shoulder in thought. Kakashi let his forehead fall to rest against hers.

"I can fix that." He murmured, his tone making Sakura's stomach flip over excitedly.

"Can you now?" She asked before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Yep." He confirmed placing a more firm kiss to her mouth. She broke away but kept the close proximity.

"And how to you plan on doing that?" She whispered before catching his lower lip on her teeth and tugging gently. Kakashi chuckled slightly lifting his head to force her to let go.

"Distract you."

His voice alone was making Sakura want to melt and she tried to give him her best come hither look. She guessed it must have worked because he chose the next moment to plant a solid warm kiss on her mouth. Sakura sighed and ran her hands through his hair whilst letting Kakashi coax her into deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth and let the kiss intensify, greedily pulling Kakashi's jumper in her hands when he pulled away. She could swear he laughed at her as he led her toward the bed. Her heart raced with excitement as he guided her to sit on it. He stood in front of her still smiling warmly before engaging her in another toe curling kiss. She pulled on his jumper slightly, trying to pull him in close to her she wanted to feel him pressed up against her not lingering awkwardly above her. He complied easily enough allowing her to pull him down onto the bed, his right knee slipping into the space between her thighs. Kakashi took the lead the forcing her further back on the bed and to lie down. He continued to kiss her calming her frayed nerves with soft lips and gentle fingers. She hummed in contentment as his mouth moved to her jaw and she let her hands wonder under his shirt up his front. She took great delight in hearing his sharp intake of breath and feeling the way his hips bucked slightly due to the touch. He moved back to kiss her again and Sakura was vaguely aware of voices coming down the hallway. Naruto and Sasuke were walking back to their room, Sakura froze and looked at the door worriedly but Kakashi continued to kiss along her jaw.

"Relax." His whispered just as the boys closed their room's door.

Sakura could hear their muffled voices and movements, mostly Naruto's loud muffled voice, but it made her worry what if they could hear them? She bit her lip and tried to control her breathing as Kakashi's hand moved up under the hem of her shirt, his lips connecting firmly with hers once more. She had to stifle a moan as his hand wandered to brush her hip teasingly. Kakashi shifted so he was on his side pressed up closely to her, Sakura turned her head to she could look at him, and she wasn't quite eye level with him the nip of her nose just about skimmed his chin so she had to tip her head up slightly to look at him. His eyes stayed locked on hers as his hand dipped to skim the waist band of her underwear. She inhaled sharply and her fingers gripped his shirt tightly. She lifted her hips in a silent plea for him to touch her; he seemed to hesitate at this. Sakura nuzzled the underside of his jaw and lifted her hips again, before nipping at his skin. Sakura guessed that was enough to make up Kakashi's mind and she let out a soft moan at the feeling of his hand touching her through the soft material of her pants. Her grip on Kakashi's shirt tightened and she closed her eyes as pleasant shivers ran up her spine. She felt Kakashi press a light kiss to her forehead and she opened her eyes to look at him again whilst his hand moved over her gently. It wasn't enough, Sakura began to shift restlessly and kiss Kakashi more fervently, hoping he would end the teasing. Sakura felt like hitting him when she heard him chuckle against her lips. She settled for biting down on his bottom lip hard. Kakashi twisted his head back from her still smirking.

"Easy." He muttered watching her reactions.

Sakura prepared to start voicing her annoyance when her mind went blank and her body reacted almost violently to Kakashi's hand slipping underneath the thin fabric of her underwear. Her back arched into his touch and her breath escaped her in a loud sigh. A second later her vision dimmed and she cried out as he rubbed her clitoris in tight circles. She heard Kakashi shush her before kissing her to swallow the moans that escaped her. She locked her eyes back on Kakashi's mismatched ones revelling in the desire that lingered in them. He made a quiet shushing noise again and Sakura nodded focusing on her breathing and the increasing waves of pleasure. Sakura lost track of time and her feeling of worry and became only aware of her body, of how her hips moved and how her stomach clenched with building pleasure. One thought that kept drifting into her mind was how wonderful it felt knowing that it was Kakashi who made her feel like this. Helpless little sounds escaped her but she tried valiantly to remain as silent as possible. It was becoming almost unbearable and she clung to Kakashi desperately as she felt the pleasure wind tighter. A deep moan caught in her throat and her breathing became more erratic.

"Kakashi." She breathed clutching at him again, trying to convey how good she felt and how close she was.

Kakashi caught her mouth with his as her back snapped taught and her body gave in to her climax. As the intense pleasure faded Kakashi's hand stilled and he pulled back so there noses were touching.

"You ok?" He whispered punctuating the question with a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

She nodded becoming slightly self-conscious that her clothing was pushed down.

"Be right back."

She sat up slowly and rearranged her clothing before sliding off the bed to shakily fetch her sleeping clothes. She hurried to the bathroom with the intent to wash her face and clean her teeth, her reflection however made her pause. She looked flushed and something odd and unfamiliar lingered in her eyes. She shook it off and went through the motions of her preparing for bed routine. Kakashi was already changed and in bed when she finished up. Amazingly he looked close to sleep and Sakura smiled sleepily, slipping in next to him with a sigh. He moved to fit next to her more comfortably and Sakura gripped the front of his shirt as she settled down. Even though she was as close as possible to Kakashi, a man who had never failed to reassure her or make her feel safe, it was hard to ignore the uneasy feeling in her stomach that had stayed with her since her scare in the woods. As irrational as it may be she felt as though someone was watching them, and she knew that if she closed her eyes she would see the strange silhouette she had seen as if it were painted on the back of her eyelids. Strangely enough although she feared for her own safety, her mind kept straying to Kakashi's safety. She felt that even though he was an elite ninja who seemed to survive even the most hopeless situations, that she in some ways had an advantage in this situation. The fear that she had felt was enough to keep her on edge and alert, which meant she was looking out for signs of danger making her more prepared. Kakashi however wasn't scared and therefore still at ease and not looking out for any extra signs of danger, making him more vulnerable, at least this is how Sakura saw it. She gripped his shirt a bit tighter and attempted to sleep.

She knew she had been asleep long when she woke with a start; she jumped as her eyes flew open to peer into the darkness. She was vaguely aware that she reached for Kakashi and that his name spilled from her lips. Kakashi stirred and a warm hand moved to cup her cheek.

"I'm here." Came the quiet reply

Sakura didn't respond she was too busy trying to feel if there was anyone else in the room.

"It's ok it was just a dream." His voice sounded rough and tired and Sakura felt guilty immediately.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered back burying her face into his shirt.

"Don't worry try to sleep." Kakashi muttered still gently caressing her cheek.

It took a while but his gentle caresses, body heat and even breathing eventually lulled her back to sleep.

"_Rin?! Asuma?!" Kakashi hissed through the darkness, his mind kept shouting names at him which he echoed into the darkness. _

"_Genma?!" He called straining to see anything through the black._

_A sound behind him caused him to jump and turn. After a few moments of standing tensed prepared for a fight that wasn't coming, Kakashi tried to ease himself to relax and begin searching again. He turned around to where he thought he had been going to realize he wasn't so sure it was the right way. The dark was making him disorientated and his frustration mounted as he failed to decide which way he had just come from. _

"_Kakashi." _

_Kakashi's heart stopped and he sliced at the air to the right of him with the kunai that was gripped tightly in his hand. It had only been a whisper but it had been right in his ear. _

"_Rin?" He asked quietly praying for her to step into what dim view he had left. _

_Something brushed at his knee from behind him and Kakashi threw his elbow back, only to find himself stumbling backwards after connecting with nothing but air. He took in a deep breath and worked on composing himself. Someone was messing with him and his was letting them wind him up. His fear slowly started to be replaced by anger. A ghosting touch across his hip made him jump but he remained where he was. How could he not sense them? Fair enough he couldn't see, but surely he should be able to sense or hear their approach, he most definitely should be able to smell them given his keen nose. It was as if there was nothing there. Kakashi went through the motions of releasing a genjutsu again even though he knew for a fact it would do no good, this wasn't genjutsu it was far to elaborate and real. _

"_You may as well come out now, I know your there." Kakashi called calmly. He swallowed thickly and clenched his fist at the feeling of a hand dragging up his spine. His back snapped taught and he struggled not to move. He gasped suddenly wishing he had ran when he had the chance when a set of very real fingers tightened around his throat. _

* * *

After a fitful nights sleep Sakura woke to see Kakashi opening the curtains, she was content to watch him silently as he stared into the darkness with an odd expression on his face.

"How did you sleep?"

His question caught her off guard, he was still looking out of the window and made no other signs that he acknowledged her. Sakura's brow twisted in confusion how the hell did he know she had woken up, he hadn't see her and she was certain she had been silent after all she had only opened her eyes. His skills of detection never failed to amaze her. Finally he tore his eyes away from the window to look at her.

"I'm really sorry I woke you." She apologised a bit sheepishly. He smiled tiredly and padded over to her. He caught her face in his hands and looked and her intensely.

"You know I would never let anyone hurt you don't you?" He asked quietly.

Sakura nodded reaching up to place her hands on his wrists, remembering he had said something similar the night before. Kakashi moved closer, urging her to lean up and craning his own neck down until their noses were touching.

"I promise." He whispered with resolve, and Sakura felt a warm feeling squeeze at her heart and with a tentative smile she reached up to pull him down for a kiss. An impatient knock interrupted their quiet moment. Both froze even though they were preoccupied with each other they should have heard the boys leave their room, or at least sensed them out there. Kakashi threw an odd look at the clock and then the door.

"We'll be right out Naruto." He called returning his attention to Sakura who chewed her lip thoughtfully. Another furious round of knocking caused Kakashi to snap in irritation.

"I said we'll be there in a moment!" He shouted loudly and clearly to make sure he was heard.

He was rewarded by a round of violent banging, as if someone was kicking and throwing their weight against the door. Sakura gripped Kakashi's sleeve desperately as he stood quickly placing himself between her and the door. She watched him tense clench his fist and rock on his feet slightly trying to decide what to do. His weight moved forward to the balls of his feet and Sakura's grip on him tightened.

"Kakashi don't." She whispered fearfully trying to pull him back down.

"Calm down." He said firmly, releasing himself from her hold on him. He pulled up his mask and walked carefully and silently to the door, just as he approached it ready to grab the handle the violent banging started up again causing the door to shake in its frame. Sakura jumped and stood.

"Kakashi!" She hissed her heart in her throat. He held up a hand to keep her where she was. He leaned in to look through the peep hole. Sakura watched as his whole body relaxed and he let out the tense breath he had been holding.

"What is wrong with him?" She heard him growl under his breath before tearing open the locks and yanking the door open.

"What?!" He demanded. Sakura didn't have time to relax as she watched Kakashi's shoulders tense once more. He straightened before looking to the left then the right. Sakura walked forward to peer over his shoulder. A terrible cold feeling ran through her. The hallway was empty. She tugged at Kakashi's belt.

"Come on leave it." She whispered.

"He was there." Kakashi said sounding confused.

"Naruto was stood here I saw him through the peep hole." He continued looking at the door next to theirs.

"Genjutsu?" Sakura asked cautiously, even though she was pretty sure it wasn't. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, we would have caught that." Kakashi moved out into the hallway to knock on the boy's door, and Sakura took his place in the door way, peeping around the frame to keep an eye on him.

When nobody answered Sakura could see Kakashi's jaw tense. He knocked again glancing at Sakura every now and then whilst they waited, almost as if to check she was still there. Sakura relaxed slightly as she heard muffled voices from the other side of the door. At least they were still alive Sakura thought dramatically. A few moments later it appeared that Naruto had lost the fight of who had to answer the door.

"Wha?" He rasped his voice gravelly from sleep. Kakashi looked around the room cautiously over Naruto's shoulder. Just as Kakashi was about to say something the wake up alarm went off.

"Now you choose to be early." Was the angry murmur from Sasuke's bed.

"Sorry." He said quickly before turning away to head back to his and Sakura's room. Naruto peered around the doorway his eyes still half closed to watch him go. Sakura caught his eye just before Kakashi placed a hand on her waist to guide her back in; a rush of panic went through her as she was certain Naruto had seen.

Once back into the room Kakashi headed straight for the window, and he scanned the outside area furiously.

"Something's wrong isn't it?" Sakura asked quietly, she could feel Kakashi was on edge.

"I want you to stay with me today." Kakashi said evenly standing back from the window his eyes still scanning the area outside the window.

"I don't think that's practical, I mean the guys are going to notice." Sakura said sighing and picking at her skirt.

"No I mean it your staying with me." Kakashi stated turning to give her a serious look. Sakura shut up at that. Something about this wasn't right.

"Kakashi what is it?" She asked apprehensively.

"Nothing." He answered tightly. Sakura followed his eye line to look out of the window, it was still relatively dark as the sun was just beginning to rise. She didn't like the way he was stood it was as if he was anticipating something to come through the window.

"Kakashi." She called sternly standing up to gain his attention. It didn't work he remained focused on the window. She snapped and rushed to the window to snap the curtains shut before stopping to stand toe to toe with Kakashi. She planted her hands on either side of his face.

"Look at me. What's going on?" She demanded being thrown slightly by the odd expression on his face.

"I'm sure it's nothing. This just seems really familiar." He answered trying to reassure her. Sakura was losing patience.

"What do you-," a loud bang at the window caused Sakura to leap forward into Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi promptly pushed her behind him and started walking backwards. He stopped suddenly and turned Sakura so she was between him and the wall rather than the window or door. Sakura jumped again in fear as loud banging started up on the door again. Kakashi seemed to make a calculate decision before quickly moving to the door kunai drawn. The door was yanked open and as Kakashi had expected no one was there. Naruto emerged from his door half a second later.

"Sensei what the hell?" He barked looking thoroughly pissed.

"Well? Were you trying to kick the door in or something?" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi chewed the inside of his mouth.

"Are you ready we need to move out as soon as possible." Kakashi looked back at Sakura.

"Also I want you and Sasuke to stick together today; we will work in two pairs." Kakashi informed him as he went about checking his equipment. Naruto scrunched his nose up slightly.

"But won't we cover more ground if were-,"

"That wasn't me banging on your door just now. Someone is screwing with us and their skilled enough to not get caught doing it. So on that note let's stay in two's." Kakashi explained just as Sakura closed the door with a bang.

Naruto's expression turned darker.

"Ok sensei. Let's get these guys and get out of here." He replied his jaw set with determination.

* * *

The first hour had been tense and dreary, Kakashi had stuck as close as possible to her without slowing them down and whilst the proximity was comforting the tense silence wasn't. Something about what Kakashi had said, and the way he had acted earlier bothered her.

"Kakashi?" She asked quietly after plucking up the courage. He hummed to show he was listening.

"Before when you said this was familiar, what exactly did you mean?" She questioned slowing down her pace.

"And you seemed to know something was going to happen with that window." She added grimacing as her ankle twisted in the mud. She nearly ran into the back of Kakashi who had stopped suddenly. She heard him sigh and turn to face her.

"When I was about your age me, Rin, Asuma and Genma ran into something very similar on our way home from a mission. We ended up getting out relatively unscathed." He reassure when Sakura looked worried.

She rolled her eyes.

"What is relatively unscathed in your book?" She asked sceptically, knowing full well he was probably playing down the incidents seriousness.

"Well we all made it back to the hospital pretty much fully conscious." He admitted starting to walk onward again.

"Oh of course totally unscathed then." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Sensei, sensei?! Something weird is going on!"

Naruto's voice blasted through the radio causing Kakashi to clutch his ear and wince.

"Naruto? Steady you almost deafened me, where are you?" Kakashi asked quickly whilst scanning the area around them.

"North of you guys. Wait, wait." Naruto's voice broke off and Sakura heard Sasuke shout something to Naruto just as the radio cut out. Kakashi pressed the ear piece.

"Naruto, you still there?"

There was a long pause.

"Sensei get over here we've engaged with the enemy." Naruto replied sounding in the midst of a struggle.

Kakashi only had to glance at Sakura before they both took off running in the direction of the boy's location. Sakura had forgotten how fast Kakashi could be, especially if he thought a teammate was in danger. She found herself falling behind and having to settle for him glancing back to make sure she was safe. For a brief moment she felt relieved as Naruto and Sasuke came into view they were fighting three rouge ninja's who Sakura had to assume were the bandits that they were supposed to be targeting. She stumbled slightly at the sight of Kakashi being knocked to the ground.

"Kakashi!" Sakura cried watching in horror as his attacker raised their sword and plunged it into Kakashi's chest. She sputtered fighting the terror until the Kakashi on the floor disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sakura stopped and looked around her desperate to see Kakashi was indeed alive. She knew this was a good way to get herself hurt, focusing all her attention on someone else's safety. Kakashi appeared in front of her and blocked a blow that was aimed for her so quickly that she was left reeling from the action. A swift kick to their attacker's stomach gained them some safe distance.

"Keep on your toes." Kakashi hissed whilst standing protectively in front of her.

Their assailant had righted himself and was standing still watching them silently. He was a tall man perhaps fractionally taller than Kakashi. He was muscular and his broad shoulders emphasised his strength, his face wasn't unattractive but it wasn't overtly attractive either, instead it was rather plain and even forgettable. His face was framed with short brown hair. Nothing about this man seemed to suggest that he was particularly dangerous of violent, all in all Sakura found he looked remarkably normal. When she looked at Naruto she only had to glance at the whisker marks on his face to know there was something special about him, with Sasuke she need only watch his eyes to know that he wasn't normal. And where did she begin with Kakashi, everything about him screamed that he was different. From the way he spoke to the way he moved Kakashi just seemed to ooze confidence and prowess. Her thoughts were disturbed as Kakashi reached back to slip his hand around Sakura's wrist.

"Now haven't we met somewhere before?" The man asked his voice as unremarkable as his face.

Kakashi tipped his head and shifted his weight until he was standing more casually.

"Hmm perhaps, forgive me but you don't jump out in my memory." Kakashi answered lightly.

Despite his relaxed appearance Sakura knew he was on edge and ready for anything that may happen, she could see it in the way his shoulders were tensed slightly and how he glanced over at Sasuke and Naruto every now and then. The stranger seemed unfazed and he rubbed his chin in thought.

"No I don't suppose I would, I have one of those faces you see, easy to forget." He replied smiling pleasantly.

"You however, you have a face that I'm sure a lot of people remember. I certainly remember it, those stunning eyes."

The grip on Sakura's wrist tightened.

"I see your still using those tired old tricks." Kakashi stated still keeping his air of ease.

The man's face brightened considerably at that.

"Ah! So you do remember me! I must admit you're making me feel old you were about her age when I saw you last." He moved his head to give Sakura a slow look up and down.

She heard Kakashi made a disapproving noise and he tucked her behind him more fully.

"Ah I see." The man murmured before straightening.

"Tired old tricks you say? They may be old but they work wouldn't you say?" He mused looking over his shoulder briefly to take in the fight going on behind him.

"Fear gets to us all doesn't it? No matter how skilled a shinobi you are you can't help that natural involuntary rush of terror at a scary noise or a creepy shadow. It never fails to amaze me how it grips us all."

Sakura started to feel that cold feeling of malevolence that she had felt the other night as the man continued to speak.

"He feeds off of fear, his jutsu's and strength increase the more scared you get. That's what all the scare tactics have been about last night and today." Kakashi explained thickly to Sakura. The man smiled once more.

"Very good nothing gets by you does it? You are correct my strength lies in your fear, and I have to say you're fear is delicious." He smirked walking to the left to try and see Sakura's face. Kakashi stalked his movements carefully.

"Different types of fear have different flavours you see. Personal fear depends on the person, some people can be so selfish and sickly." He made a face levelling a glare at the floor before switching his smile back to Kakashi and Sakura.

"Not you two though, no no. Your fear is selfless and in its purest form. Delicious." Sakura cringed as he licked his lips and clasped his hands together.

"Your biggest fear isn't for your own safety but for each others. That desperate fear you hold for each other's safety is astounding. I wish you could understand how intriguing her fear was when I attacked you." He made a step forward a hand outstretched as he watched Sakura's reactions.

Kakashi pushed Sakura around further behind him. The man looked amazed for a second before bursting into satisfied laughter.

"Look at you shielding her! Fantastic, you two are simply too much fun." He chuckled.

The smile and laughter slipped quickly and his face twisted into a snarl that reminded Sakura why she had felt so terrified the first time she had seen his silhouette.

"Let's see how delicious your fear can be."

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Let's see how delicious your fear can be."

In the next instant the man lunged toward them attempting to reach around Kakashi to grab at Sakura. A startled noise reached Sakura's throat, and she barely had time to react before Kakashi herded her around the way the man's attack had come from still placing himself in front of her.

"Sakura stay alert." She heard Kakashi order as he rocked forward on the balls of his feet ready to counter the oncoming attack. She steadying her footing and clenched her fists, this time she would be ready for him. She watched Kakashi and their enemy exchange blows waiting for her opening.

Kakashi chanced a glance over at Sakura she was watching ready trying to time her move with his. He paid for this break in concentration a moment later when a punch aimed for his face landed on his shoulder solidly. He kicked back trying to counter and gain some distance but found that it only served to make him lose balance. Another swift kick and Kakashi found himself thrown to the floor, he rolled out of harm's way trying to find his feet. He tensed ready to block the blow he was sure was coming, but found himself flinching for no reason. He gritted his teeth watching the man's back as he stalked toward Sakura. His heart juddered painfully as he watched the man snatch at Sakura's arm. Worry lanced through his body causing him to tense and stumble, he let out a relieved sigh as he watched Sakura dodge the blow and instigate one of her own. The attacker staggered away from her retreating quickly as he watched the earth split near his feet. Kakashi could have smiled, she had changed so much. Perhaps he didn't worry about her so much after all she wasn't the same weak damsel in distress she used to be.

"My my what a deceptively strong little girl you are."

Kakashi moved quietly to stand next to her.

"Sakura go help the boys, I've got this." Kakashi said not taking his eyes off their enemy. Sakura's brow twisted.

"I'm not leaving..."

Kakashi cut her off abruptly.

"Sakura please."

She huffed loudly before nodding and turning to make her way to the boys. She felt the movement of their enemy as soon as she turned her back; she took off running in response trying to follow Kakashi's order. She found herself being grabbed and spun painfully by her shoulder, she caught Kakashi's slight apologetic glance as he swung her out of the way of an attack that had been aimed for her. She landed on the ground with a thud and quickly took in Kakashi and the attacker exchanging blows. Sakura set her jaw and set off toward the boys once more, she knew Kakashi wanted her out of the way. Unfortunately it seemed their nameless attacker knew this and was going to play up to it as much as possible. Just as she ran past them the man made a grab for her the Kakashi just about blocked. Sakura hesitated for moment as Kakashi struggled.

"Get going!" Kakashi hissed twisting out of the grip.

Sakura ran toward the boys and tried to ignore thinking about the fight that was going on behind her, she knew she shouldn't but she slowed and turned to see how Kakashi was fairing. Kakashi must have felt her hesitation and turned to look at her. Sakura knew she shouldn't have looked back because that moment's distraction was enough for the attacker to gain purchase on Kakashi's throat. She stopped completely and the air rushed from her lungs as she watched the attacker raise his fist and bring it painfully down on Kakashi's face. She cried out to him before she realised it and she started to move back toward them. Kakashi lifted his arm up and connected his palm with the other mans nose and bucked his hips to tip him off as his hands flew to his nose.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief and slowed, Kakashi was by her side in an instant.

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly analysing the damage.

"I'm fine."

Kakashi grabbed her wrist and shunted her around behind him once more.

"I thought you wanted me out of the way." Sakura said quietly tugging slightly on his grip.

"This won't last much longer. Sakura watched him carefully, was he planning to use the Sharingan? He wasn't making any motions to move his headband, what did he have up his sleeve?

Suddenly one of the other attackers joined the leader.

"Sir."

"I know."

The final member in the band joined them, and Sasuke and Naruto joined Kakashi and Sakura. The leaders gaze levelled back on Kakashi and Sakura.

"I'm afraid we have run out of time my dear friends, this area provides no further interest or use for us. I hope your budding relationship works out, make sure you take care of him my dear he can be a bit fragile." Sakura bit her lip and looked at Naruto worriedly.

"No doubt I'll be seeing you all again, goodbye." With that the three men were gone. Nobody moved for a moment all taking in their surroundings to see if they were really alone.

Kakashi straightened and relaxed slightly.

"Everyone ok?" He asked quietly finally turning to look at Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Nothing life threatening." He said trying to catch Kakashi's eye to motion to how he was still gripping Sakura's wrist.

Sakura kept her gaze on Kakashi's back her breath catching as she realised Kakashi still had a hold of her hand, she tugged on it gently but Kakashi seemed to ignore her. She slowly looked at Naruto who was staring intently at their joined hands. She tugged harder and this time Kakashi released her clearing his throat at the same time.

"I think it's time we headed back to the hotel." He said finally after scanning the surrounding area.

Nobody argued as they fell into step behind Kakashi who was quickly making his way back to the town. Sakura tried to quell the sickly feeling that had settled in her stomach as she marched behind the boys. The feeling didn't let up even once they reached their hotel rooms.

"Alright guys what's the damage?" Kakashi asked not quite looking either boys in the eye.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Not much on my front, a few scratches and I think I popped a knuckle."

Sakura immediately grabbed his hand and inspected said knuckle, whilst she set about healing it Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"How about you?" He asked casually.

Naruto frowned slightly as he levelled his gaze with Kakashi's.

"Nothing I can't bear." He answered slowly before moving to his room door.

"I'll see you guys at dinner." He said disappearing into the room.

Sakura sighed and dropped Sasuke's hand.

"All done." She told him quietly.

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto into his hotel room after throwing Kakashi a meaningful look. Once the boy's door clicked shut Sakura chanced looking up at Kakashi, he was looking blankly over her shoulder at the wall behind her. She snagged his sleeve and tugged gently.

"Kakashi? Kakashi let's go inside." She said quietly trying to guide him toward the door.

He swayed slightly and snapped out of his trance.

"What. Sorry yeah go ahead." He mumbled following her tiredly.

Once inside Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed and lay back with a heavy sigh. Sakura wavered for a moment before sitting beside him.

"Are you hurt?"

She began running her fingertips up and down his forearm.

"Not really, just a few bumps and bruises." Kakashi replied lifting his arm to pull her down to his side. Sakura relaxed next to him and enjoyed the feeling of his chest rising and falling.

"Do you think Naruto knows?" She asked carefully.

"I don't know. I think he suspects something but doesn't what to put it in words just yet." Kakashi answered sounding on the edge of sleep. He pulled her tighter to him and Sakura listened as his breathing evened out as sleep pulled him under. She worried and bit her lip before sleep claimed her as well.

_The bar was crowded and noisy. There were too many people to move freely and the music was slightly too loud, but Kakashi didn't mind it stopped him from thinking. He moved slowly absorbing the boisterous civilian atmosphere, a cigarette in one hand and a drink in the other. Glancing ahead he could see Rin, Asuma, Anko, Genma and Tenzou sat in the booth he had left them in. This was their new thing, slipping on civilian clothes and going to civilian bars. It was more fun they had decided. Civilian bars were easier to get into underage, after all ninja's seemed to radiate confidence making them seem older than they were, and unlike the other ninja bars their faces weren't recognisable to teachers, squad leaders, senior medics and family friends. Someone grabbed Kakashi's right arm and from the press of long nails he guessed it was woman before he turned to regard her. She was a petite blonde with big blue eyes, she radiated self-confidence and her smile told him everything he needed to know. She was interested and eager. Normally Kakashi would have taken her up on the offer but something about the way her nails scrapped circles on his bicep and how her perfume stung his nose put him off. He offered her a flattered smile and shook himself loose to rejoin his friends. He wasn't surprised to see Anko leaning over the both talking animatedly with a brunette boy. Genma and Asuma were talking and laughing over something and Rin was studiously flipping her lighter on and off. It was Tenzou the commanded most of his attention though, he was sipping his drink cautiously and nervously looking about the bar. He was new to the group Kakashi had met him shortly after joining Anbu and he had found him interesting and funny in a remarkably geeky way. They poor guy just needed to loosen up. Kakashi smirked before sliding into the booth next to Tenzou clapping a hand on his shoulder. _

"_You alright? You look a bit shook up." Kakashi commented before swigging his drink and snuffing out his cigarette. Tenzou paled feeling slightly embarrassed for appearing a party pooper. _

"_Fine." He gave a quick smile trying to prove he was having a good time. _

_Kakashi glanced up feeling sets of eyes on them. A group of girls stood giggling and talking in the corner. A plan quickly formulated in Kakashi's mind and he stood swiftly and made he was toward them. _

"_Hey I was just wondering if you girls would like to join us for a drink." He motioned back toward their booth. _

_One girl who Kakashi felt was probably the queen bee looked him up and down before looking behind him at the booth. A slow smile spread across her lips as she looked at her companions. _

"_Sure." She nodded. _

_Kakashi smirked at them in return and led them to the booth. Genma and Asuma stopped talking and straightened to greet the girls, and Tenzou looked slightly startled before regaining his composure to talk with the girl who sat down in Kakashi's place. Pleased with his handy work he avoided the conversation the queen bee was looking to start, and sat down next to Rin who was still focused on her lighter. _

"_Nice catch." She said after he was sitting comfortably motioning with a tip of her head. He chuckled in response and snagged her lighter from her, slipping a cigarette into his mouth with his other hand._

_Rin mirrored him._

"_These things will kill you, you know." She said dryly as Kakashi light both cigarettes. _

"_Seems like you can say that about everything these days." Kakashi replied sipping his drink again. He watched her as she reached for her own drink. _

_Her hair was still at a choppy chin length bob full of layers and mixed colours of brunette and blonde. Her skin looked clean and clear, her make -up darkened eyes contrasting against her pale face. He knew if he looked around at the boys nearby he would see them admiring her, unbeknownst to her. Despite the fact that she was dressed provocatively, knocking back drink after drink and dragging on countless cigarettes, Kakashi still saw the Rin he had first met. He knew underneath all that was the innocent, loyal and loving girl he had always known. He gave into impulse and pulled her in for a quick but intense kiss which she returned whole heartedly. He pulled back and finished his drink only wincing slightly as it burned his throat. _

"_Same again?" He asked motioning to her empty glass. She gave him a calculated look before catching a hand on the back of his neck and pulling him down to her. She caught the soft skin below his ear with her teeth. _

"_Sure, and get Tenzou something a bit stronger." She grinned glancing at Tenzou who was still conversing with the girl who had chosen to sit next to him in a slightly awkward manner. _

_Kakashi concentrated and enjoyed the fuzzy feeling of his head as he walked toward the bar. He rubbed his hand absently over his face remembering belatedly that he wasn't wearing his mask. When he reached the bar he leaned on it trying to catch a tender's eye. Kakashi wasn't too sure when he became like this. He knew it was sometime after Minato died, he was pretty sure when Minato had made him promise he and Rin would act their age he hadn't meant this. Kakashi could barely remember the last time he had been sober more often than he was drunk. The smoking would most definitely have not been in the fine print of that promise, and he was pretty sure the promiscuity would have been frowned upon by his late sensei as well. But Kakashi supposed all this wondering what Minato would think was irrelevant, his sensei was after all very much dead. An unsettling feeling curled in the pit of his stomach as he waited. He hadn't felt right for months there was a paranoia that would not leave him. He felt as though someone was watching him. Ordinarily this wouldn't bother him many different people watched him for many different reasons, whether it be to comment on his fighting technique, monitor his injuries and weight or to simply appreciate him. Kakashi had learnt rather quickly after joining Anbu that people paid close attention to him. He captured interest and this was a deadly weapon he could add to his arsenal. But there was something uncomfortable this unseen attention he felt on edge about it constantly, whether he was alone in his home or smack bang in the middle of a crowded bar the feeling of being watched, no stalked, would not leave him. _

_He shivered and tried to keep his attention on the bartender he was giving his order to. The prickle of fear crept up his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Whatever was fuelling his paranoia was close. He turned around leaning his back on the bar hooking his elbows on it to lean back more comfortably. He scanned the crowd noticing nothing particularly menacing or out of the ordinary. He bit his lip and closed his eyes smiling at his own jumpiness, maybe all that medication was messing with his head? Opening his eyes again he found himself frozen. A sickly sweet and familiar smell filled his nose. His teeth let go of his lip as his mouth opened in shock at the figure who against the back wall of the bar. Yellow eyes met Kakashi's for a fraction of a second before a small group of friends obscured his view. Once the group had passed so had the figure. _

"_Excuse me. Excuse me. Hey buddy you need to pay for these drinks." _

_A hand on his arm told him that the slightly irritated request was directed at him and he mumbled an apology before handing over cash to the bartender. He collected the drinks shakily and stumbled back to the booth. Tenzou looked grateful and began necking the drink no doubt looking forward to that extra bit of courage it would bring. Rin accepted hers but kept her eyes on Kakashi._

"_What's the matter you look like you've seen a ghost?" She said only half joking. Kakashi laughed darkly eyes still scanning the crowd. _

"_I think I'm just losing my mind is all." He stated flatly. _

_Rin watched him carefully._

"_Losing your mind?" She asked absently picking at a beer mat. _

"_A little bit yeah." Kakashi replied seriously. _

"_What did you see?" Rin questioned her drink all but forgotten. Kakashi looked back to where he had been standing._

"_Orochimaru." He answered taking another gulp of his drink. _

"_And no before you ask I'm not drunk or high and I've eaten enough to not be hallucinating." Kakashi said dryly smiling at her._

"_You know me too well." She sucked in a breath through her teeth. The smile slowly slid from Kakashi's face. _

"_You don't believe me." Kakashi pointed out. An emotion that looked close to hurt flashed through Rin's eyes._

"_Do you believe you saw him?" Rin countered quietly glancing at Genma and Asuma who were still far too occupied with the group of girls to be listening in. _

"_Yes and no." Kakashi licked his lips before continuing. _

"_I mean he was there then gone in an instant which makes me doubt myself. But the smell the feeling of his presence it was all too real. I've felt like there's been someone following me for weeks and I can't help but wonder." Kakashi's throat closed up and he shook his head taking another drink._

"_You can't help but wonder if it's him that's been following you." Rin finished_

_Kakashi nodded. _

"_Maybe you should tell someone." Rin suggested quietly._

"_I have I've told you." Kakashi returned picking at his sleeve. Rin watched him for a moment. _

"_You know what I mean someone who can do something about it." Kakashi wanted to flinch at the tone she used to say that. She still blamed herself for him getting hurt in their last encounter with Orochimaru. _

"_If he is back the village needs to know Kakashi, so they can stop him before he does anymore damage." She whispered seriously any signs of drunkenness disappearing from her speech. _

_Kakashi hesitated and shrugged and immediately regretted it. Rin's brow twisted in anger and she grabbed one of his hands._

"_Don't take this so lightly!" She hissed._

"_I'm sure it'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?" Kakashi said dismissively trying to disguise his worry._

"_He's dangerous especially to you; if anything goes wrong you could end up seriously hurt or dead. Sensei isn't here to save us this time." She barked back grimly almost regretting it as she saw the hurt in Kakashi's face. _

"_You need to tell the Hokage." She finished firmly. _

"_I was probably just seeing things." Kakashi interjected. _

"_I thought you said it was clear and you weren't drunk and all that other spiel." Rin was starting to get irritated, Kakashi could see it in the way she was gripping the table edge._

"_How about this if I see anything else weird I'll tell the Hokage. You know just so I know it wasn't a one off, we wouldn't want to start a panic over nothing now would we?" Kakashi responded giving her a hopeful look. After a moment's hesitation and a sceptical look Rin relented. _

"_Fine but you have to promise if there's anything else you'll go to the Hokage." _

_She held her hand out for him to shake in agreement. Kakashi gave her an odd look before accepting the hand. _

"_Deal."_

Kakashi woke slowly and groggily he still felt tired from his dream, the fight yesterday and the prospect of talking to Naruto had all left him feeling drained and weary. He pushed up onto his elbows carefully making sure he didn't jostle Sakura too much. She mumbled something and her hand gripped his shirt a little tighter. Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he watched her, he found himself doing this far too often just watching her. His heart gave a warm squeeze and that was warning enough for him to get out of bed. He didn't want to admit he was happy, not yet, because whenever he did life had a cruel way of snatching that small glimmer of happiness away. He rolled out of the bed slowly and made his way to the bathroom. He blinked tiredly as the bathroom light flickered to life, and he sighed tiredly as he switched on the shower. He pressed the heel of his palms to his eyes and waited to let the shower warm up. Hot showers always helped him feel moderately better after a particularly tiring incident, the steam and heat always helped distract his mind from whatever was troubling him. He closed his eyes again and let his forehead fall to rest upon one of the few remaining cool tiles. Something was wrong he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. Something terrible was going to happen he knew it and the feeling was beginning to exhaust him. He didn't know how long his spent in the shower but it gathered it must have been to long as the water started to chill and lose its affect. Kakashi opened his eyes and turned off the shower before heavily getting out and dressing slowly. Kakashi frowned as his legs felt weak, the churned feeling in his stomach intensified and his mouth ran dry as breathing became slightly more difficult. Once he pulled his jumper over his head the feeling increased and Kakashi tipped his head back trying to fill his lungs. He dropped to his knees and began to breathe harshly moving toward the toilet. The coughing began and Kakashi could feel the panic rising in his chest, he couldn't breathe. He pressed a tissue to his mouth and closed his eyes trying to ride it out.

He knew what was going to follow, the sickness. As if on cue he felt the horrible hot feeling in his mouth that you usually get before throwing up, and he leaned heavily over the toilet bowl coughing a few times before retching.

"Kakashi?!"

He felt Sakura drop down beside him he wanted desperately to say that he was ok, that she shouldn't worry but he was finding it exceptionally hard to raise his head. He felt her hand on his back rubbing soothing circles as he proceeded to try an empty his stomach. He couldn't say that he didn't feel embarrassed having her see him like this, being sick was bad enough but it was even more distressing when someone you wanted to think of you as attractive was witness to it. The sickness began to ebb slowly and the coughing resumed. Sakura pushed another tissue into his hand and removed the one he was currently using. He felt her tense beside him and he tried to lift his head to see what she was worried about but stopped when she began running a hand through his damp hair. He closed his eyes again and let her comfort him, cringing slightly that she had to watch him struggle to breathe.

"Do you think you'll be able to travel today?" Sakura asked quietly.

Kakashi swallowed thickly and nodded. He lifted his head and turned to look at her.

"Yeah, I should be ok." He replied sitting up and wiping the back of his hand over his forehead. He could feel Sakura watching him closely.

"It's nothing I'm just a little run down, that day in the rain caught up with me I guess. I'm sorry if I worried you." Kakashi said quietly, slipping a hand onto her shoulder. Sakura tipped her head slightly leaning into his touch.

The sat like that for a while listening to the drip of water from the shower and the hum of the extractor fan. Just as Kakashi felt as though he's be able to drift off Sakura spoke up.

"You were coughing up blood." She said plainly. Kakashi stopped moving his hand gently over her shoulder and looked at her passive face.

"Really?" He asked casually.

"I think you should see Tsunade when we get home." Sakura answered firmly before patting his hand and standing up.

"I'm going to go get ready."

With that she left for the main room, closed the bathroom door and left him.

As soon as the door clicked shut Sakura sagged against it heavily. She pressed her hand to her mouth and steadied herself. Coughing up blood was never a good sign, and the fact that she had caught Kakashi being sick and coughing up blood twice now was definitely worrying. She shook her head and began to get ready; it would do no good worrying about it now she'd just have to wait until they got back to Konoha.

* * *

Sakura wanted to smack Naruto around the back of the head. She knew he wanted to get back for Hinata's party but if told them to hurry up one more time she was going to lose it. Said boy was now bounding along in front them tuting and sighing when he looked over his shoulder at them.

"Naruto stop fussing we'll get there in plenty of time for the party!" Sakura hissed snagging Naruto's elbow to slow him down.

"Fine, fine, fine." Naruto yielded grumpily still choosing to walk ahead of them. The next half hour continued like this, with Naruto fidgeting and rushing ahead and Sakura fumed quietly and stared down at her feet instead. Just as she was getting into a rhythm she bumped straight into the back of Naruto.

"Ah Jesus Naruto first you barrel off now you just stop dead, what the hell is..."

"Shh I thought I saw that guy." Naruto interrupted her and stood tensed and ready. Kakashi and Sasuke drew up either side of Naruto.

"What did you see?" Kakashi asked whilst he scanned the area. Naruto shook his head and relaxed slightly.

"I thought I saw that guy we fought yesterday, but he was there and gone so fast that I'm not sure I did." Naruto explained shrugging his shoulders.

"Well there's nothing there now loser, and I can't sense anything." Sasuke scoffed elbowing Naruto.

"I think we should keep moving, were probably all just a bit tired and jumpy." Kakashi offered already shifting to walk on a sense of déjà-vu hitting him as a vivid memory crept up on him.

_It had been two months since Kakashi had seen Orochimaru in that dingy civilian bar and ever since the paranoia and the warning signs had gotten stronger, more clear cut and even violent. He no longer felt as though he was just being watched, he felt as though he was being followed. Things had disappeared from his apartment only to reappear days later somewhere where he knew he had not left them. Sounds of intruders in his apartment woke him in the dead of night, but once the lights came on for Kakashi to investigate all there was to be found was the thick feeling of uneasiness, the kind towns got when a large storm the promised destruction loomed. Despite all this he had held back on his promise to Rin that he would inform the Hokage as soon as something else odd happened. He argued with himself that all that nothing much had actually happened he wasn't injured or anything and therefore there was no need to inform the Hokage. However deep down he knew he was just scared to admit that he knew something terrible was about to happen. He ran a shaking hand through his hair as he approached the Hokage's office door. _

"_I'm here to see the Hokage." He said polity to the polished looking assistant who sat on the desk by the door. _

"_Do you have an appointment?" She asked professionally. _

"_Ah no. It's rather important though." Came the sheepish reply. _

_The assistant smiled and began looking through an appointment book that was spread out before her. _

"_Your in luck. If you don't mind waiting around for fifteen minutes we can fit you in after this meeting." She offered._

"_That's great." Kakashi replied already glancing at the clock._

"_Take a seat." _

_Kakashi opted for the seat nearest to the exit, he felt far too penned in these days. The time passed slowly as Kakashi occupied himself with wringing his hands and listening to the clack of the woman's type writer. Just as his mind began debating whether he should just bolt and keep his paranoid thoughts to himself the door opened. A jonin that Kakashi vaguely recognised walked out and gave him a nod as he passed, Kakashi quickly turned his attention to the office door. _

"_You can go in now." The woman confirmed helpfully. _

_He nodded and strode into the office trying to think of how he was going to voice his concerns. He closed the door behind him with a click which caused the Hokage to look up._

"_Ah Kakashi, I wasn't expecting you." He said warmly the lines on his face wrinkling deeper as he smiled. _

"_No sorry, it won't take long though." Kakashi apologised hovering by the seat in front on the desk._

"_Don't worry, please take a seat." _

_Kakashi sat down sharply._

"_Now what can I help you with Kakashi?" The Hokage asked folding his hands on the desk. _

"_Well I'm not too sure how to phrase this, but for a while now I've had this weird feeling like I'm being followed or watched and it's been getting worse." Kakashi stared speaking slowly as he tried to make sense of what he was saying. _

_The Hokage lifted his chin but remained silent allowing Kakashi to speak._

"_And I know this will sound crazy but I think I've seen Orochimaru." He said quietly, avoiding eye contact. _

_The third Hokage straightened in his chair and regarded the teenager in front of him carefully. _

"_You've seen him?" He asked slowly. _

_Kakashi hesitated for a moment and then nodded. _

"_Where?" _

"_In a civilian bar downtown." Kakashi cringed as he watched the unimpressed look that passed over the Hokage's face. _

"_Did he say anything?" _

"_No he just looked at me and then he was gone." Kakashi responded._

_The Hokage stared at his desk darkly for a few moments, and just as he was about to speak there was a knock on the door. _

"_Sorry sir your next appointment is here." The assistant called through the small gap in the door. _

_The Hokage sighed and nodded to his assistant. _

"_I'm sorry Kakashi I'm afraid I have an important meeting I must take now. I'd like you to come back tonight at six so we can talk this out it more length." _

_Kakashi nodded and took his leave. _

_For the first time since Obito's death Kakashi was on time. He strode straight into the office noticing the assistant had left and the lights were dimmed, clearly the working day was over. He opened the door slowly and peeked around to see the third sat writing. _

"_Kakashi, take a seat." He said without looking up from the paper in front of him. _

_Kakashi slid into the same seat and waited anxiously for the third to look up. Finally the man's eyes lifted to look at Kakashi, and Kakashi felt a slight pang of worry at a small look of regret and sadness that lingered in the Hokage's eyes. _

"_Now Kakashi tell me exactly what you've seen over the past few weeks." The Hokage asked slowly. _

"_Well it's not so much what I've seen it's more of a feeling." Kakashi started._

"_So you've not seen Orochimaru?" The third interjected. _

"_No I have in that bar." Kakashi corrected fidgeting with his sleeve. _

"_I'm assuming you were drinking?" _

_Kakashi straightened._

"_I wasn't drunk, not enough to imagine things." _

_The Hokage tilted his head._

"_But you were drinking? I'm sure your aware that you're underage aren't you Kakashi?"_

_Kakashi nodded slightly irritated, that wasn't the issue here._

"_Who were you with? Did they see him as well?" _

_Kakashi's mouth worked before he answered. _

"_Me, Rin and Genma and no they didn't." Kakashi replied leaving Tenzou out he knew the poor boy would probably break down if he got busted on his first night out. He also felt it best to leave Asuma out; he knew that wouldn't go down well._

"_So when you saw him he didn't approach you or speak to you?" The Hokage asked causing Kakashi to squirm. He was starting to think he didn't believe him. _

"_No but..." _

"_And apart from that one instance you haven't seen him?"_

_Kakashi bit his lip._

"_No sir. But I've been feeling like I'm being watched and followed and..." _

"_Kakashi I've been looking through your file and I can see you haven't really taken any time off for a while now." The Hokage stated quietly._

_Kakashi frowned and shook his head in questioning._

"_I don't see what that has to do with this." He answered running an exasperated hand through his hair. _

_The Hokage gave him a sympathetic look before clasping his hands together and leaning on the desk. _

"_I know it's been a hard couple of years for you Kakashi. You lost Obito, had to adjust to that eye, then there was the Orochimaru incident and you lost your sensei. No one expects you to deal with it smoothly all alone." _

_Kakashi shook his head swallowing thickly. _

"_No, no you don't understand." _

"_There are plenty of people who are stricken with grief who need a break and some support to get them through it. Sometimes we are so hurt that our hearts cause our minds to break down as well. " _

_The Hokage finished carefully. Kakashi lost his breath for a moment. _

"_No you don't understand I'm not crazy ok? I'm not, I saw him I really did see him!" He cried banging his hand down on the arm of his chair. _

_His outburst did little to sway the Hokage's opinion. _

_A knock on the door sounded and the Hokage called for them to enter. _

_Kakashi turned his head and felt his blood run cold in instinctual fear and confusion as four Anbu enter the room and two medics. He turned back to the Hokage the question hanging on his lips. _

"_I think it would be best if you had some time off." The Hokage said simply sadly refusing to make eye contact with Kakashi. Kakashi stood up as the Anbu fanned out around him._

"_Wait no. Wait please I'm not crazy. Please listen to me!" _

_And hand clamped down on his right arm pulling back into a broad chest._

"_Stop please! Look I'm not crazy you have to believe me!" Kakashi hissed trying to wrench free. _

_His left arm was grabbed as well and he was jerked back painfully. His teeth gritted as he watched one of the medics move toward him with a needle prepped in his hand. With a frustrated cry he threw back his head to connect with the Anbu's nose. One hand released his right hand and Kakashi tried to wriggle free violently. The other Anbu grabbed his free arm whilst the one in front of him watched him carefully. He continued to twist and struggle as the medic advance once more. Kakashi kicked out a leg and caught the medics arm. _

"_Oh for the love of god hold him still, he's just a boy." The third Anbu growled grabbing at Kakashi's shoulders to shove him down to the floor, straddling his hips as they sank down to pin him. He felt the Anbu behind move away settling to cradle Kakashi's head as they slid to the floor. With his wrists pinned down and his legs now ineffective Kakashi had to settle for twisting and bucking his hips, which quickly proved useless. _

"_You're making a mistake!" He tried again twisting his head to look at the Hokage who was watching with something close to horror. _

"_Please don't let them do this!" He pleaded. _

_A movement to his left and a sharp prick in his bicep told him he had lost the fight. He struggled weakly before letting the feeling of sluggishness take over his limbs. _

"_It's for your own good Kakashi, I'm sorry." _

_Was all he heard before blacking out completely._

Sakura could see the way Kakashi's brow twisted as he appeared deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" She asked touching he wrist softly to gain his attention.

"Nothing Naruto just reminded me of something." Kakashi answered smiling at Sakura, but she could see it was strained.

"Oh you mean that we have to talk to him?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked slightly relieved and nodded.

"Were not far from home now, things will be better once were home."

* * *

**Sooo very sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter done! Really sorry hope you enjoy it. Read and Review. **


End file.
